


今天带土去平行世界体验人生了吗 正文

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Series: 今天带土去平行世界体验人生了吗 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: cp众多, 注意避雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 73,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Summary: 主世界cp斑带，其余世界cp见文前
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, 带土水仙年下
Series: 今天带土去平行世界体验人生了吗 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832929
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

在斑死后不久，带土偶然发现自己一个特殊的能力——跨越时空。当然，并不是简单的位移，那个带土很早就学会了。这里所说的跨越时空是指跨越世界。  
一开始发现自己并不是唯一的时候，带土非常的慌张，可惜那时候黑绝盯着他，不能做出太夸张的表情。  
冷静下来之后，就是不可避免的好奇。好奇他们的人生，好奇他们的际遇，好奇他们是不是和自己一样在该死的年龄没有死去，然后碰到一个老人，然后选择了帮忙。  
好奇心害死猫。  
在跨越了十几个世界之后带土得出了这个结论，然后按耐不住好奇继续跨越到下一个世界。  
时间在每一个世界的流速是不一样的，带土见到了过去那个阳光开朗的自己，不久之后脱线精分放飞自我的自己，也……见到了未来深陷黑暗的自己，还有那个为了卡卡西和鸣人碎成渣渣的自己。  
提前拿到了攻略还要装作毫不知情实在是有点难受，而且跨越世界体验不一样的人生虽然可以算是一种休假，但到目前为止，带土所经历的世界都大同小异。这意味着他已经扮演斑足足几十年了。  
你没有看错，的的确确是几十年。时间流速的不同导致带土去别的世界待上十几年，在他自己的世界也未必过去一分钟。但是因为世界的法则，在带土还活着的世界里，他是以依附状态存在于“带土”身上。大多数的世界里，“带土”都在扮演斑，所以他也被迫扮演着那个老混蛋。  
带土觉得自己大概和那个老混蛋天生犯冲。每每想到那个老混蛋是如何拐骗每个世界的自己——对，那就是拐骗，反对无效——他就一阵心累。  
但他还得为了无限月读继续奔走。  
你问在知道无限月读是骗局的情况下带土为什么还要去实施这个计划？  
因为好玩。  
也因为目前他必须这么做。  
硬要说什么比较具体的答案，大概是为了黑绝这个感天动地的大孝子。  
带土看了一眼跟在身边的黑绝，为他定下了一百零八种死法，然后愉快的前往了木叶。  
他亲爱的小侄子佐助的对象、预言之子、听卡卡西说就像另一个自己的，老师的孩子——漩涡鸣人马上就要出生了啊。  
这可真是值得纪念的一天。撒，给老师一家送上一份惊天动地的礼物吧。  
毕竟，漩涡鸣人没了九尾——这可不是什么好兆头，世界法则可不会允许这种事情发生。  
“阿飞真是个好孩子呢~”  
带土习惯性的在原地用夸张的语气自言自语，最后在黑绝看智障的眼神中回神。  
糟糕，从阿飞的世界回来以后的后遗症一时不察就……  
“咳，没什么，我们走吧。”带土调整了一下声音，然后直接用神威去了木叶附近。  
留下黑绝一脸懵逼。

毫无声息的闯入产房然后抢走漩涡鸣人来威胁老师，这事带土做的无比顺手也毫无心里压力。  
废话，老子以后被这个小鬼揍得多惨，提前收点费用不行吗？  
带土一边和波风水门交涉，一边用余光看着怀里这个日后的四战英雄。  
如果这个时候把他掐死……  
打住，世界不会允许的。带土猛然回神，对于自己刚刚那些念头暗自心惊。他的计划可不是这样的——他今天来是打算做戏给黑绝看的，而且目前谁死漩涡鸣人都不能死。  
一时间的走神被波风水门抓住，用飞雷神带走了鸣人。带土顺水推舟，带走了玖辛奈。  
漩涡一族的生命力有多顽强，看看其他世界长大的鸣人就知道了。  
抽取尾兽人柱力必死，这放在漩涡一族身上可行不通，只要尾兽的查克拉在一定时间内被封印回去，他们可死不了。  
当然最省事的就是不抽干净。  
所以带土留了个心眼，没有完全把九尾放出来。反正被塞到鸣人那个小鬼那里的也只是半只，干脆只放出来半只让他们封到鸣人那里就完事了，还能省下波风水门的尸鬼封尽。  
心里算盘打的响，该和波风水门打一场还得打一场。  
被波风水门的飞雷神二段坑了之前，带土觉得自己都已经有攻略了，不可能再被同样的招式坑到。  
可惜，理想很丰满，现实很骨感。忍着痛把台词说完，带土飞快的溜回了神威空间。从小到大他都怕疼，上次在神无昆桥他大概已经痛的麻木了才没有哭出来，这回被波风水门一个螺旋丸砸到地上，把他疼的差一点就当场哭出来。  
所以为什么白绝修补的半边身体也要有痛感啊。  
『没有痛感在战斗中是致命的。』  
带土低垂眼眸，想起了当初斑对这个问题的回答。  
可是很疼的话，谁还有心思战斗。  
只想躲起来哭啊，老混蛋。  
『你爱哭的毛病能不能改改？』  
早就解释过了，这是生理反应，改不了。  
『没有下次。』  
带土把马上要掉出来的眼泪憋了回去。  
没有人会在他哭的时候替他擦掉眼泪了。  
尽管会帮他擦眼泪的人就是让他疼哭的罪魁祸首。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章00世界的带土去了10世界。  
> 10世界是 《一封信》的世界，00带土到达这个世界时，10世界的带土已经“被”失忆了。这个世界是斑带前提下的柱斑卡带，卡卡西黑化，木叶洗不白  
> 一笔带过的08世界是九尾袭村以后带土带走了鸣人的世界，带土一点点养大鸣人，明知道对九尾不能手软最后却多次放过鸣人，鸣人后来也知道了带土是导致他父母死亡的主要原因，所以是一个带鸣相爱相杀的世界
> 
> 00世界的带土对卡卡西印象分非常差。虽然潜意识里和卡卡西还是很好的朋友，但是在看到琳的死亡、被斑洗脑、三观重塑的时期又去了平行世界被灌输了各种信息（尤其是四战）之后，带土差不多处在崩溃的边缘了。看上去没什么变化但实际上他随时都有可能报社，真真正正的报社而不是为了创造什么美好的新世界——比如上一章里他想要掐死鸣人这种想法。他对自己的状态有粗略的了解，所以他知道自己对卡卡西的评判是不对的，但他控制不住自己的想法。像掐死鸣人这种想法因为牵扯到世界所以他能在世界的干预下冷静下来，但对卡卡西的恶意其实不会影响世界发展，世界也就由着他了。因此，这个带土急需一个人把他从悬崖拉回来。但很可惜，能管住他的人目前都在死亡状态（斑和琳）

带土坐在神威空间里等着身体的自我修复，顺便看看外面发生的一切。

水门老师切断了他和九尾的关系就立刻赶去封印九尾了；玖辛奈师母在休息了一阵之后似乎发现了他的手下留情，在和水门老师汇合之后告诉了他；被放出来的半只九尾最后封印在了漩涡鸣人身上，很遗憾的是波风水门查克拉耗尽，为了抵挡九尾的攻击还是死了；但玖辛奈还活着，她身上有另外半只九尾。

一场大戏。

但是让他看到了改变未来的希望。

不是没想过像08世界一样带走漩涡鸣人，从而改变未来。只是08世界的同体……最后和漩涡鸣人相爱相杀，那种感觉实在是不太妙。

他还不想和他的小侄子抢人。

更不想斑复活以后折腾他。

宇智波的独占欲非常强烈，因陀罗转世的斑和佐助更是其中的翘楚。一次性惹恼他们两个，后果可是非常严重的。

所以某种意义上，带土还是挺佩服08世界的同体的。

最后看了一眼留着眼泪的玖辛奈，带土就离开了木叶。

在宇智波鼬长大之前，这个地方暂时没有值得看的了。

你说卡卡西？

那个沉溺在过去无法承认现实的家伙，就让他抱着自己过去的理念苟活吧。

带土承认，他是被其他世界的卡卡西气到的，和这个卡卡西其实没有关系，他就是在迁怒。

无法承认他变成了现在的样子，一心一意思念过去那个愚蠢的自己，卡卡西就不能随便说个谎而不是非要拉他谈心吗？

谈心也可以，但是卡卡西那一副“你变成这样是我的错”的样子，然后一个雷切捅过来——是什么意思？

就算那是为了除掉符咒而算计好的，但是卡卡西为了过去的自己毫不犹豫捅了未来的自己，怎么说也是在否认带土的成长，否认他的变化，拒绝接受现实。

带土的逻辑很简单，你都不想承认我的存在，我为什么还要再理会你？

所以，带土在心里给卡卡西判了死刑。

不管其他世界的自己是不是爱着卡卡西，会不会和卡卡西在一起，至少在他这里，这些事情绝无可能。

甘栗甘的红豆糕再好吃他也不会去跟踪卡卡西的。

他自己去买！

老混蛋当初给他补文化课的时候有句话怎么说的来着，“不食嗟来之食”。

所以，他绝对，不会去拿卡卡西买的红豆糕的。

绝对。

至于后来在基地吃的红豆糕是从哪里来的，绝表示虽然他知道，但他真的不想被带土灭口。

打发了黑绝和白绝，带土决定去别的世界看看。

那最好是一个未来的世界，这样方便他学学《黑绝的回收利用》——从四战世界学到了黑绝用于轮回天生的带土今天也在盘算着如何坑黑绝。

也许是辉夜姬又或者六道仙人听见了带土的心愿，带土的的确确去了一个未来的世界。

只不过这个世界的情况让他有点措手不及——他的意识刚刚清醒就看见了卡卡西放大的脸，还是没有面罩的那种。

而且不同于以往他只能看，这回他似乎可以控制身体——所以这个世界的同体去了哪里？

「那个，你是谁？」

好嘛，在意识空间。

带土承认，他还是第一次遇到意识如此虚弱的同体。

但在回答问题之前，他得先应付了现实中的事情——在他到来之前，这两个人正打算为爱鼓掌。

又是一个和卡卡西在一起的世界。

带土在心里吐槽一句，还是打起精神看向卡卡西。

不过带土突然的异常反应已经让卡卡西意识到什么，他瞬间控制住带土的四肢，问了一个让带土一头雾水的问题：“你记起了什么？”

喂，你知道他是什么意思吗？

「我失忆过，所以笨卡卡应该是以为我记起了什么吧？」

笨卡卡？

带土眯了眯眼睛，这个称呼并不陌生。事实上每一个回到村子里的同体，几乎都是这么叫卡卡西的。但是，这个世界的情况似乎并不是回了村子这么简单。

他的同体，回答问题时透露出了他自己都不知道的恐惧。

宇智波带土在害怕旗木卡卡西。

带土咧了咧嘴，“是啊，终于想起来了。你要把我怎么办呢，卡卡西？”

「喂你不要擅自用我的身份套话啊！」

还知道是在套话，没傻。

卡卡西沉默的看着他，就在他以为不会回答时， 他放松了压制着带土的手劲，整个人从骨子里透出疲惫。

“啊，你要去找斑了吗？”卡卡西叹了口气，“他现在和初代目大人在一起。”

他的同体已经惊讶的说不出话了。

带土也不知道该说些什么，不过他还是遵循自己的想法先推开了卡卡西，这一回他的同体没有再出声反对。

“我想冷静冷静。”带土这样说。

卡卡西点了点头，然后慢吞吞的穿上一件件衣物，最后捡起不知道为什么被扔在地上的御神袍，离开了房间。

带土盯着卡卡西背后的“六代目火影”几个字若有所思，最后闭上眼睛沉入意识空间。

他的同体非常的虚弱，穿着一身紫色的族服——四战那款，还破了一个袖管，但是他的眼神却像极了带土见到的那些一直生活在木叶的人。

不，还是有不同的。与其说像那些根正苗红的木叶忍者，不如说像极了那些被卖入吉原的落魄贵族，看上去温顺柔弱，还带着对吉原那些手段的恐惧，骨子里却是满满的厌恶、不屑以及骄傲。

木叶到底做了什么？

带土思考着这个问题。

「你是，另一个我吗？」

看吧，问句话都这么小心翼翼的，配上那身充满战争气息的形象，满满的违和感。

“我来自平行世界，也可以说是另一个你。通常情况我是无法控制同体的身体的，不过你太虚弱了，所以出了点意外。”带土随意的回答了一句。

「那你一定知道我以前的经历！」他的同体有些激动。

“你还记得多少？”带土没有直接说而是抛出一个问题。

「我……我醒过来的时候在木叶医院，然后笨卡卡来带我出院的。他说我们是爱人，目前在同居。我们家族被灭族了，现在只有我的一个长辈，我，还有我小侄子活着，我小侄子是他的弟子。」他的同体抿了抿唇，「其实我也感觉很奇怪。笨卡卡从来不让我去见那个长辈，他说他在旅游，我的小侄子和他男朋友也总是用一种很奇怪的眼神看我。而且，笨卡卡说我们是爱人，可无论做多少次，我都没有一点心动的感觉。」说到这里，他的表情有些茫然，「虽然忘了很多，但是我知道爱人之间不是这样的。卡卡西很温柔，可我对这样的温柔很不适应。后来我告诉他这些的时候，他好像非常的伤心，而且眼神非常可怕。所以我努力适应他，配合他，身为爱人不应该让彼此难过。可是我心里似乎始终知道，我希望的卡卡西给不了我。」

他的同体努力的回忆着什么，却突然抱着头蜷缩起来，整个身体也变得更加透明。

“冷静，什么都要想，冷静下来，冷静……”带土发现不对就立刻上前安抚他，同源的气息让他安静了许多，身形也稳定下来，但到底是比刚才还要虚弱一些。

没想到木叶居然掌握了这种手段。

带土讽刺的想。

他非常清楚意识体消失会造成什么后果——因为他大多数时候都是用意识体去平行世界。意识体消失，外显出来的就是一个智商只有两三岁的空白人格，所以他每次都会把身体扔在神威空间里并且留一个幻术保持沉睡。但这个同体的意识体消失和他不一样，这种消失几乎是不可逆的，因为这已经是在灵魂上动手脚了，哪怕死后秽土转生，也只会召唤出一个白痴。而灵魂方面的专家——无论是研究秽土转生的千手扉间还是搞出不尸转生的大蛇丸，都是或曾经是木叶的忍者。

木叶真的是好手段。

卡卡西居然也默认了这种事情。

不，不是默认，看起来卡卡西更像一个参与者。

六代目火影，旗木卡卡西啊。

呵。

带土几乎要无法遏制住自己对卡卡西的恶意了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主世界cp斑带  
> 本章10世界:cp卡→带，柱→斑，斑带

现实中。  
带土睁开了眼睛。  
刚刚只是粗略的感知到这具身体还有着查克拉——虽然少的可怜，具体被封印到了什么地步，还得仔细检查一下。  
调动起查克拉涌向眼部，熟悉的感觉告诉带土写轮眼还没有封印——等等，力量停留在了三勾玉。  
一个复杂的封印，看上去有点漩涡一族的痕迹。解封印这种事情斑倒是也教过他，可是眼下带土可没心思按部就班的解开封印，神威空间里属于这个同体的那一部分很可能放着一些重要的东西——这是同体努力回忆最后想起来的东西。当然他的同体已经忘掉了神威空间的存在，这是带土根据他的描述推断的。  
“所以，”带土看向床头的一面镜子，“给自己一个幻术就好了啊。”给自己一个“这就是我自己的身体”这样的幻术暗示，用本能一瞬间将封印撕开一个口子来使用万花筒，虽然会对身体会造成一定损伤，但是这点几乎可以忽略不计——半边身体被白绝修补的他，身体素质已经不在人的范畴了。  
当然，临走之前带土从床上随手抓了一件衣服披上了。  
看见镜子才想起来没穿衣服这种事情……烂在记忆深处吧。

这个同体的神威空间……怎么说，看上去除了没有阳光和自然流动的水源之外，简直是个完美的“家”。  
充满宇智波风格的木质大宅，万花筒花纹灯笼，传统的地铺和榻榻米，双人浴桶，纸门，屏风，超过一个人规格的衣柜，简直是在宇智波族长大宅的基础上改建的翻版。  
他的同体把这里当成家了吗？  
带土打开了衣柜，他要先找件衣服，总不能裹着一件睡衣到处跑。  
除了最左边的晓袍和几件斗篷，挂着清一色的族服——不同季节不同款式应有尽有，仔细区分还可以发现是两个尺码。  
下面叠好分成两摞放置的是和服。日常的和服在最上面，压底的是两件装在盒子里的。  
这种包装真的不是求婚用的吗？  
「我好像是有这种打算，和他互相送和服。」  
所以是两套吗？  
更加贴身的衣物放在了衣柜最下方的抽屉里，一样是分成了两人份。  
是在和一个人同居，宇智波的人。  
男性。  
住在族长制式的大宅里。  
会是谁一目了然。

穿好衣服，带土去了这个“家”的书房。  
书房总是一个重要的存在，按照神威空间的私密性，会放一些机密的东西也说不定。  
书架上是成堆的卷轴。这在带土生活的时代已经是过时的记录方式，联想一下整个宅子浓浓的战国风格，带土莫名的有点羡慕同体。  
这些卷轴——《写轮眼的基础使用方式》《眼部保养药液的配方》《写轮眼勾玉阶段进化方式》《高阶写轮眼秘术》《宇智波火遁一览》……全部都是宇智波的传承秘术。  
“一本都没有留给佐助，怪不得灭族以后完全不会用写轮眼。”带土想到某个世界里只会豪火球和卡卡西那套的佐助，终于搞明白为什么佐助想变强还要去找大蛇丸了。  
「最右边那个，似乎有点不一样。」  
带土闻言立刻看向了那个卷轴。  
“的确，这个卷轴太新了。”带土说道。  
己生转生[改]？  
带土知道己生转生，那是砂隐村后来研究出的秘术，可以利用自身生命力，以查克拉为媒介，将离世的人复活。  
“己生转生这个术需要生命力和查克拉，查克拉有外道魔像不是问题，生命力方面我在研究之后做了改动：不完全由施术者提供。这样就改变了一命换一命的方式，外来生命力的最好载体自然是人，但是这样大张旗鼓的话计划就暴露了，所以我提前使用了那十万白绝。木遁本身就具有生命力，白绝的生命力更加旺盛，足以支持整个术。但是，查克拉只能构筑灵魂，己生转生的复活载体是死者本身的尸体，我需要的不是一个行将木就的老头子，而是处在巅峰阶段的他。所以施术之前就要先对身体进行改造。我从他的记忆和一些书里知道了千手家的仙人体让他们比其他人更加长寿，轻易不会变老。我推测仙人体其实是庞大生命力的表现，那么是不是只要有充足的生命力，就能将他的身体逆推到巅峰阶段？”带土看到这里，不禁对自己的同体发出疑问。  
“你在那个混蛋死了没多久就把他复活了？”  
「我不知道。」  
算了，他和失忆的人争什么。  
“我准备了三年。事实证明我的想法没有错，他的身体被生命力改变，维持在了年轻的状态，之后就是己生转生了。”带土没想到这个术居然还真的被同体研究出来了，“他让我把这个术记下来。真是的，记下来干什么啊，就算想复活泉奈也得有足够的白绝啊，单单复活他就用了五万白绝。足足五万啊！这个老混蛋太过分了！”  
不愧是自己吗？前面那么一本正经，搞得他还以为自己在这个世界是个千手扉间那样的科研人才呢，最后还不是本性暴露了。  
把后面记录的整个术记住之后，带土把卷轴放回了原位。  
“看了这么久，你有想起来什么吗？”  
「他复活之后，我应该是很高兴的。」  
“还有呢？”  
「这个空间的坐标，我好像给他了，他似乎有了坐标就可以撕裂空间进来。」  
那是轮回眼的能力。  
「他似乎，自从一个人出现，就再没有，理会过我。」  
千手柱间。  
「一切平息之后，那个人把他带走了。我后来，好像写了一封信给他。」  
四战结束，千手柱间把斑带走了吗？还有写的东西……这封信在宇智波斑那里？  
「信好像和我有关吧……我是谁？我是宇智波带土……不对，我是宇智波斑！不，我、我是斑，带土？」  
「我不是斑，斑是你……那我是谁？」  
「我谁也不是。对，我谁也不是，谁也不是，你怎么叫我？唔，斑？阿飞？你叫我阿飞好了。」  
「阿飞是暗恋迪达拉前辈的女高中生~迪达拉……是谁？」  
带土立刻进入了意识空间。

“冷静，看着我的眼睛。”带土按着同体的肩膀，开着万花筒想强制让他沉睡，结果被对方眼眶里变化成的轮回眼抵消掉了。  
斑居然没有把眼睛取走吗？  
不过好在他的同体不知道看到了什么，自己安静了下来。  
「抱歉，我还是记不起什么有用的东西。而且，还给你造成了困扰。」  
过了许久，他的同体开口了。  
带土摇了摇头，如果不是偶然间发现自己的能力从而见到了其他世界的发展，也许他也会和无数同体一样，慢慢把自己逼疯。  
不，自己的状态自己清楚，他现在的状态可是比被逼疯都要严重。  
这个世界的同体最起码还有一段美好的生活——这个每一个角落都散发着幸福味道的“家”正安静的说明这一点，尽管他已经不记得了。  
而在更多的世界里，他不断的失去，失去，最后灰飞烟灭。  
什么都没有剩下。  
“你无法恢复记忆了，最多像现在这样对一切都有熟悉感。”带土难得的斟酌着用词，“过去发生了什么我大概已经知道了，但是有些细节还需要去确认一下。”  
他的同体安安静静的看着他。  
带土看着他左眼的轮回眼，不着痕迹的皱了皱眉，“如果你真的想知道发生了什么，我可以把我在其他世界看到的经历用幻术呈现给你。不过那到底只是平行世界，和你自己的经历是不一样的。”  
「你还有别的办法。」  
他的同体难得的是个敏锐的人。倒也是，能自己研究己生转生并且改动忍术，当然是个敏锐的人。  
“这需要先去找一个人。”  
「那就去。」  
他们达成了共识。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主世界cp斑带  
> 本章10世界cp:卡→带，柱→斑，斑带

带土没有回到木叶那个所谓的家，他去了当初培育白绝的基地之一。  
「这些是什么？」  
“这就是白绝，千年之前被大筒木辉夜姬拉入无限月读世界之后的人类。”带土看着残存的几个白绝，庆幸的说，“还好佐助还没有找到这里。”  
「他们是人类？」  
“曾经是。现在的话，你可以把他们当成一种有意识的植物。”带土说着，唤醒了一个白绝，“出于白绝本身的特殊性，他们在侦查方面几乎无人能敌。而我们想要找到斑，就得靠他们。”  
“去找宇智波斑，他身边跟着千手柱间，保持距离。”  
「为什么是找他？」  
“他就是在神威空间和你同居的人，你说找他做什么？”  
同体似乎受了天大的刺激，不说话了。  
失忆的自己内心居然这么脆弱吗？  
带土摇摇头，在白绝离开之后也离开了这个基地。  
他要去雨隐村。  
角都那个吝啬鬼的遗产可还都在晓组织存着呢，反正晓组织现在就剩他一个，不用白不用啊，顺便打包带回自己的世界就更完美了。

木叶。  
卡卡西其实并没有离开很远，他只是在自家客厅坐了下来，并且给千手柱间递了消息。  
可惜千手柱间还没到，他就感觉到带土的查克拉消失在房间里。  
卡卡西对于带土破解封印的速度表示了惊讶——那个封印可是木叶封印班和初代目大人合作设下的，如果真的轻而易举就被破解的话，“带土的实力有那么强么？”  
不过这个已经不是首要问题了。卡卡西起身，走向了火影办公室。  
封印被破的消息一定已经第一时间传到了高层那里。四战战犯恢复记忆，破解封印，离开了木叶——这样的事情，免不了又得和那些人扯皮，也许还得应付其他四影的质询。  
“带土可真能找事情。”卡卡西叹了口气。  
嘛嘛，四影的质询还是扔给初代大人好了。  
一个恢复记忆的带土，他应付起来真的已经很棘手了啊——想到之前签了字的记忆清除计划书，还有带土写的那封信字里行间的意思，他就头疼。  
不过带土，居然一点都不检查就离开，果然还是当初的吊车尾呢。

“阿嚏！”带土把手中的丸子拿远了一点。  
肯定是卡卡西那个家伙又在骂人了。  
他暗自腹诽着，吃完了手中的一串丸子。感谢大侄子当初义正言辞的要求佩恩在雨隐村引进一家甜品店，别的不说，鼬的口味显然比佐助那个家伙更符合宇智波的整体风格。虽然比起甜糯的三色丸子，带土更喜欢红豆糕，不过三色丸子起码是甜的。  
他这几天都在雨隐村，一开始在清点角都的遗产，后来从小南那里拿走了几瓶指甲油，中途清理掉卡卡西留的各种追踪器——天知道卡卡西是怎么把追踪器塞到他耳道里去的，要不是有一次被吵闹的白绝震得耳朵疼，他都发现不了。最后一边等白绝的消息，一边在雨隐村大摇大摆的吃吃喝喝。  
他的同体在他拿指甲油的时候表示了疑惑。  
带土没理他，回了临时的房间就脱了手套开始涂——说实话，看其他几个平行世界的同体涂指甲油的时候他就心痒了，难得从小南那里找到了同一个色号，不涂不快啊。  
“怎么样？”带土把手抬到眼前，眯着眼睛问。  
「……还挺好看的。」  
带土的手是很漂亮的，这或许和宇智波的基因有关。不过更多原因可能是受到斑的影响，对于手套的执念吧，手套很好的保护了他的一双手。  
至于为什么带手套还要涂指甲油？  
他乐意。  
“找到了哦，宇智波斑。”白绝从地上慢慢出现，打断了带土的神游。  
“他和千手柱间在木叶。”  
你听到了吗？他在木叶哟。  
「也许，是和初代大人回去歇脚的。」  
得了吧，这个理由你自己都不信。  
而且，你居然叫他初代大人？  
「有什么问题吗？初代大人是木叶的初代目火影，这么叫应该没有问题啊。而且初代大人经常给我和卡卡西送来一些手信，人很好的。」  
有什么问题？  
带土在心里狂笑起来，笑的身体都一抖一抖的，白绝大概觉得带土有点莫名其妙，就先走了。  
等到带土笑够了，他才慢慢的说，“千手柱间可不是你想的那样纯良的人。”  
这个世界的木叶总是能给他一个一个的大惊喜。  
居然能把自己洗脑成这个样子——虽然他小时候的确这么认为过，斑又是个柱间吹，但无论是后来的他还是宇智波斑本人，打心里从来都不觉得千手柱间会是个纯良的人。  
能在那个年代当上族长，并且结束战乱建立木叶，怎么可能是个纯良的人。  
就算表现得再单纯，你也不能认为他单纯。  
那可是“忍界之神”。

木叶。  
“斑，你家的那个小辈宇智波带土，恢复记忆离开木叶了。”千手柱间坐在椅子上，看着对面的宇智波斑说。  
宇智波斑只是把头转向他的方向，不予评论。  
“卡卡西说他破解那个封印的速度非常快，”千手柱间停了一下，“你教了他漩涡家的封印术吗？”  
宇智波斑这回理他了，他笑了笑，“如果真的想，对于宇智波来说，只要有查克拉，突破封印的封锁使用能力，并不是什么难事。”  
只需要，给自己一个幻术，就可以了啊。  
带土这小子，倒是把这点记得挺清楚。  
“原来是宇智波的秘术吗？我说是怎么回事。”千手柱间恍然大悟，“斑，我今天带了你爱吃的豆皮寿司，要尝尝吗？”  
宇智波斑却恢复了之前的状态，不再理会千手柱间。  
被无视的千手柱间略微消沉了一下，就再次恢复活力，说道，“是想吃别的什么吗？想吃什么你就说，就算我不会做也会去努力学的。”  
宇智波斑沉默了一会儿，伸手准确的从盘子里捏起一块寿司放进了嘴里，“装了两年，千手柱间你不累吗？”

“我的建议是袭击木叶从而造成一定的威胁。然后和白绝互换，潜入木叶。”  
「你打算用这个办法来引开初代大人？可这样木叶会有很大的伤亡的！」他的同体依旧坚持称呼千手柱间为初代大人，带土只想把记忆塞给他让他好好看看千手柱间是什么样的人。  
“事实上，这个办法最合适。千手柱间不会让木叶被毁掉的，不论是谁，敢对他的村子动手他都会杀掉。”带土把“不论”两个字咬的格外重，“木叶只是会看上去很惨，也会很混乱罢了。”  
「趁着混乱去找斑？」  
“对。”带土对于同体的那一丝善良有点嗤之以鼻。当然，他知道自己的想法是偏激的，这个世界也许没有那么糟，可是，也绝非同体想的那么好。  
希望这边的斑以后能把他的思想再掰正一点吧。  
「那好吧，你答应我不要伤及无辜。」  
“我只能说我尽力。”  
同体啊，你还记得你是四战的boss吗？  
不，他是真的不记得了，木叶洗脑能力有点强。  
小小叹了口气，带土前往了木叶。  
威胁性质的天碍震星……木叶肯定能挡住的。  
千手柱间，漩涡鸣人，宇智波佐助。  
挡住一颗陨石绰绰有余了。  
那，换成神罗天征？  
想想佩恩一个神罗天征下去的结果，带土承认他心动了。  
整个木叶夷为平地……真是个诱人的场景。  
可惜答应了同体尽量不伤及无辜，只能放弃了。  
地爆天星？把千手柱间塞进去扔到月球吗？不等扔上去千手柱间就会出来找他算账了。

最后还是选择了天碍震星。  
反正一颗陨石悬在头顶，就算挡住了，平民也会慌乱，导致木叶的混乱。  
悄悄和白绝互换了位置，让白绝变成他去引走千手柱间，带土找到了宇智波斑。  
在木叶牢房。  
他似乎对于带土的到来并不意外。  
“老混蛋，走了。”  
把人塞进神威，带土一刻不停的往外冲——不是他不想直接用神威离开，只是木叶牢房的封印有一定的空间封锁，时空忍术在这里的作用有限。  
匆匆一瞥只发现斑的闭着眼睛，到底是失去了眼睛还是被封印又或者被弄瞎，等远离了木叶再说。  
可惜流年不利，旗木卡卡西带着一票子暗部挡在了路上。  
好在不是完全的空间封锁，他还能用虚化。  
五分钟足够他离开木叶牢房了。  
带土开着虚化飞快地穿过这些人，路过卡卡西的时候，送了他一句话。  
“早知今日，何必当初。”  
既然没有那么爱，又为什么要拼了把记忆抹去的风险把他扣留在身边呢？  
建立在谎言之上的爱情，又能长久到哪里。  
可惜他的同体，其实一直都相信着卡卡西编的鬼话，所谓“爱人”的鬼话。  
很抱歉，让你看清了对于卡卡西来说更重要的是什么。  
他可是“稻草人”。  
最后一秒躲进神威空间时，带土还看见了折返的千手柱间。  
很可惜，这个千手柱间也显然更爱村子。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主世界cp斑带

斑的眼睛还在。  
这个结果让带土松了口气。如果眼睛不在，他还得再闯一次木叶去找他的眼睛。但想要再进一次木叶，可没有第一次那么容易了。  
只是封印而已，至于闭着眼睛吓人吗？  
带土一边在心里吐槽，手上解封印的动作却一点都不慢，如果他敢让斑也用幻术自己处理封印的话，绝对会被揍的。  
“你是怎么恢复记忆的？”  
冷不丁被问了一句，带土手抖了一下导致解开一半的封印再度恢复。  
“突然说话吓死人了老混蛋！”只好从头开始解封印的带土不满的说，“怎么可能还恢复记忆，以后不变成傻子都不错了。”  
「你说我以后会变成什么？！」  
糟糕了。  
“解释清楚。”斑倒是比同体冷静多了。  
“木叶是对意识体，或者说灵魂做了手脚，强行清洗意识体的记忆实际上就是在破坏意识体，这样造成的损伤是不可逆的。而且因为最初的破坏，就像在一个装满水的木桶底部打了一个孔，意识体会不断的虚弱，最后消失。意识体消失的后果，外显出来自然就是个白痴。”再来一次带土的速度快了很多，只差一点就能解开封印了，“我并不是你认识的带土，我是通过万花筒的能力跑到这边的。”说完，带土也刚好把封印解开。  
下一秒他就后悔了。  
“我就说感觉哪里有点奇怪，原来是其他世界跑过来的小子！”  
斑毫不犹豫的出手揍了他一顿——以考验他的能力为名，让他深深的知道了自己和斑的差距。  
明明大家都是一只轮回眼一只写轮眼，结果他还是打不过斑。  
因为反抗，斑下手更重了。  
同体居然还在意识空间里幸灾乐祸。  
“喂！老混蛋你下手轻点，这个身体是这个世界的，揍坏了你还不是要心疼！”  
斑冷哼一声，倒也的确放轻了力道，虽然带土没感觉和之前有什么区别。

“老混蛋就是老混蛋！”带土想着10世界的事情，愤愤的瞪了斑的尸体一眼。  
10世界的同体在看完斑给出的信件后终于相信了他和斑之前是恋人关系，一开始还有点不自在的同体几天以后就开始每天在意识空间问带土什么时候走。  
话里话外都在嫌弃带土电灯泡。  
要不是为了帮斑恢复实力，他也不想留着当电灯泡啊。  
所以斑的身体一恢复，带土就匆匆忙忙的离开了10世界。  
他离开之前斑说要好好“回报”一下木叶，然后去研究大筒木遗留的一些忍术资料，看看有没有什么可以修补灵魂的办法。  
带土在为那边的木叶掬了一把鳄鱼的眼泪后，倒是觉得可以去平行世界的自己更有找到办法的可能——万一某个世界的时间节点在忍宗时期，就可以直接问六道仙人有没有办法了。  
临走的时候他打算留下一个空间标记，万一找到办法他好送来10世界。按照以往的习惯他本来是要设在同体随身携带的一些物件上面的，最后被斑以“可能会打扰我们”为由，设在了书房。  
这不明摆着欺负他没人撑腰吗？  
所以带土回到自己的世界就去刨了斑的坟。  
不就是复活一个宇智波斑，根本没有难度！  
不过当带土真的把斑的尸体带回基地时，他就后悔了。  
“我到底在干什么啊！”  
带土把斑的尸体放在了用木遁临时制造的床上，一脸纠结的坐在地上盯着斑那张满是褶子的脸。说句实话，挖坟的时候他已经冷静一点了，心想万一看到腐烂的尸体怎么办，没想到斑还是维持着死亡时的状态，然后他就脑子一热把人抱回来了。  
“咦这不是斑大人吗？”  
“可是斑大人不是死了吗？”  
“那带土为什么抱着斑大人回来？”  
“不知道。”  
“带土带土，你为什么要把斑大人带回来啊？”  
“我觉得小带土是喜欢上斑大人了。人类不是有一个说法叫什么……冰恋？”  
瞧瞧这些白绝都在说什么，冰恋？这家伙生前是干什么的？  
“都给我安静点！”白绝们安静了一秒钟，下一秒爆发了更激烈的讨论。  
“带土好像生气了。”  
“他嫌我们吵。”  
“不对，小带土是恼羞成怒。”  
“小带土是因为我们说中了他的想法才会这样的吗？”  
“带土脸红了，所以肯定是这样！”  
脸红……他那是气的！  
干脆利落的结印抽取白绝的生命力用于把斑的身体逆推到巅峰，带土瞬间觉得耳边清净了许多。  
等他意识到他做了什么以后，盯着少了几条皱纹的斑叹了口气。  
都已经开了个头，索性继续下去吧。  
距离宇智波斑的复活，还有大约两年。

带土现在想掐死小时候说要当火影的自己。  
他本来以为，去水之国控制一个水影而已，又不用现身人前，不会有什么大问题的。  
结果就是他被雾隐村的公务困在了办公室。  
每天除了批文件，还要抽空去检查斑身体的恢复状况，根本没有多余的时间。  
虽然大部分平行世界的时间流速比他的世界快，但那并不意味着全部平行世界都是这样。为了不让水影露馅，这些公务拖不得，他就更不敢靠运气赌自己去的世界时间流速如何了。  
这些村子是把他们的影当成文件签字机了吗？雾隐村的文件都这么多，木叶的火影怕不是要忙疯。  
带土看着堆满的公务，内心有点绝望。  
小时候的梦想变相实现了，可他一点都开心不起来。  
他现在只想有一个人来帮他批文件。  
或者干脆让雾隐村完蛋吧——刚刚签了字的血迹家族抹杀计划就挺不错的，回头再补上一个血雾之里政策好了。  
越发肯定了自己想法的带土，把手里的笔一扔，回了基地。  
反正雾隐村接下来人人自危，而且还有那些长老在，文件批不批都一样了。  
他要去休假。  
累死累活这么久，除了鬼鲛以外，他才不要继续管雾隐村那些人呢。  
至于鬼鲛能不能从残酷的争斗中活下来，那就不是带土要考虑的问题了。  
斑的身体恢复的比10世界快了许多，现在他的身体已经是接近四十岁的样子了，带土已经能从那张脸上看到记忆里的几分样子。  
有几次带土盯着斑发呆被黑绝看到以后，黑绝似乎相信了当初白绝说的那些话，经常拐着弯问他喜不喜欢斑。  
可是他自己也不知道啊。  
斑还活着的时候总是在幻术空间借着教导的名头拿他活动筋骨，拳拳到肉，每次都把他揍哭。虽然也有那么几次揍他的原因是他看着斑走神了，揍完以后那个老混蛋也会给他擦眼泪，但是……怎么想都是正常的师徒之间的反应吧。  
后来斑死了，他也去了好几个平行世界，见到了爱上斑的同体。带土对比了一下，更加不确定自己到底喜不喜欢斑了。  
说喜欢，他并没有多少心跳加速的感觉。说不喜欢，他又想起自己曾经有一次梦遗对象就是斑。  
太纠结了。  
带土哀嚎一声，在自己的床上翻了个身。  
“喜欢，不喜欢，喜欢，不喜欢，喜欢……”  
啊，忘记揪花瓣了。  
暗处的黑绝第无数次在心底发出疑问：这个蠢货真的可以完成计划吗？  
“喜欢，不喜欢，喜欢，不喜欢……喜欢。”带土捏着最后一片花瓣看了看，最后把花茎一扔，又从床头的花瓶里拿了一朵黑玫瑰。  
“……不喜欢。”扔了花茎再拿一朵。  
“……喜欢。”再来。  
“……不喜欢。”最后再拿一朵吧。  
“……喜欢。”糟糕，揪完了。  
最后带土看着满床的花瓣，已经犯困的他实在没有心思打扫卫生。  
“明天让白绝处理好了。”  
带土在玫瑰的花香中入眠。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于13世界堍的外表年龄，在我去考证了火影的大事年表以及堍自己的各时期着装之后，发现我最爱的长发灭族堍已经22了，头发第二长的是14岁琳死亡的时候  
> 这就很尴尬了啊  
> 所以就姑且认为13世界的堍是17岁外表吧  
> 00世界的带土我给了个私设，九尾袭村的时候没有剪头发

处理好雾隐村的事情之后，带土就开始了他的休假生活。  
在经历了变成女孩子这种堪称惊悚片的的事情之后，无限月读真的实现了好像也不是什么难以接受的事情了。  
只不过一直以来都是靠意识体依附前往其他世界的带土，没想到自己还能带着身体一起去平行世界。但他已经给身体下了沉睡的幻术，导致他还没看清楚自己在哪里就没了意识。  
但愿不会被这个世界的人带走切片。

醒过来的时候是在宇智波的宅子里，这让带土松了口气——起码不是实验室或者牢房之类的，但是他不清楚这个世界自己和宇智波的关系如何，宇智波们把他这个突然出现的人带回来是出于什么心理他也不知道。  
“你醒了？”  
推门进来的是一个黑长炸的宇智波少年，带土差点以为是年轻的斑。  
之所以差点，是因为他关好门之后就转过身走向了带土。  
那是他的同体，不过好像哪里有点违和。  
“这里是净土，我已经问过千手扉间你是如何到了这里，以及我们这样会不会出事。千手扉间说因为我实际上已经死亡，我的存在是灵魂体，所以我们不会出现被迫融合之类的情况。”他坐在了床边的椅子上，这么近的距离让带土意识到了违和点在哪里——他给带土的感觉充满了时间的沉淀感，尽管他看上去很年轻，“你别看我外表年轻，实际上我在四战死亡后，又已在经净土住了十年了。”  
带土看着他，最终抵不住好奇，问道：“你为什么会，变成这个样子？”  
“你是指这副年轻的外表？”同体指了指自己，“净土的人可以选择自己愿意的外表，只要你想，变成婴儿也没人会管你，不过应该没有人会真的蠢到变成需要依靠别人的婴儿。”  
“我觉得变成十几岁的你也挺笨的。”带土还是想不明白为什么同体要选择这样的外表，明明二十多岁的身体更加强大一些。  
13世界的带土充分体现了他十年净土生活积攒的涵养，他赞同的点了点头，“十几岁的身体如果在现世的话的确还不是最强的时期。”他的表情严肃起来，“可是，那和我想要变成这个样子有什么关系呢？况且，你不会觉得外表变成了这样，我就真的只有这个阶段的能力吧？再说了，这里可没有谁会因为一个人的外表年轻而轻视他，更别说那个人是我。”  
说完，他站起来向外走去，在门口停下了脚步：“要来看看净土世界吗？”  
没有谁会因为一个人的外表年轻而轻视他吗？  
带土咀嚼着这句话，跟上了同体的脚步。  
那就让他看看，这个净土世界到底有没有他说的那么好吧。

一前一后出了房门，带土一眼就看到了坐在回廊的斑。  
看看斑，又看看走在前面的同体，带土再一次认识到长发的自己和斑究竟有多像。  
回去他就把头发剪了，他才不要和斑这么像。  
“老头子，我带他出去看看。”同体冲着斑招了招手。  
“有什么好看的，反正他死了也要到净土，到时候想看多久看多久。”斑斜着眼睛看了带土一眼，反驳了同体的意见。  
“喂老混蛋你什么意思？”带土看着斑的表情就火大，凭什么他就要听他宇智波斑的？多少个世界里他的同体为了斑的计划东奔西走，结果这家伙一出来就用下巴看人，可劲的折腾他的同体。  
甚至连女孩子的同体都不放过啊岂可修！  
他也是有脾气的好吗？  
斑挑了挑眉，“你在不满？”  
他的同体不知道什么时候已经站到了一边，把走在后面的带土完全暴露在斑的视线里。  
顶着斑外放的杀气，带土咬牙对上了他的眼睛，“我就是不满你的态度怎么了？”  
斑收回了外放的杀气，对着带土展露一个笑容——冷笑。  
“很好。”  
下一秒带土睁大了眼睛，几乎是靠着本能开了虚化，险险的避过斑的攻击。  
一击不中的斑嘴角的弧度更大了，虽然这在带土眼里堪比魔鬼的笑容。  
“还算有点本事。”说着，斑接过13世界的带土扔过来的团扇和镰刀，眼睛里的三勾玉打着转，再次攻了上来。  
斑实在太了解带土的能力了，更别说带土自己的身体其实也才十几岁，很多能力还比不上旁边那个看戏的同体，所以他只能被迫按着斑的意思和他拼起了体术。  
“不用大型忍术是为了不毁掉房子。”  
带土当然知道这一点，只是看着旁边幸灾乐祸说出来的同体，气不打一处来，抽了个空抬手就结印放了一个木遁。  
轻描淡写的挡下带土的攻击，斑反手送了一个豪火灭却。  
下意识虚化躲过攻击，这个火遁完美的击中了带土身后的房子——木质。  
三个人的表情凝固了。

“都说了不要用大型忍术。”13世界的带土指着被烧毁了一部分的房子说。  
“火遁是老混蛋放的关我什么事！”带土眼睛转了转，也抱怨道。  
“要不是你这臭小子先用了忍术我会用火遁吗？”斑站在一边冷哼一声。  
“还不是怪老混蛋你一言不合就打过来！”带土不服气的看着斑。  
“要怪就怪你先惹了我。”斑说，“你要是不把房子修好，今天晚上你就滚去睡大街吧。”  
“凭什么我要睡大街！”带土下意识反驳道。  
“就凭你现在是多出来的那个。”斑说着，火气也再次冒了上来，“这房子本来就是我和带土的，你一来就占了原本给泉奈偶尔回来暂住的房间，现在还把房子毁了，我没直接把你这个小混蛋扔出去都不错了。”  
“毁了房子的那是我吗？我从到尾只放了一个木遁而已。”  
“就算房子是被我的火遁烧掉的，那也是因为你用了虚化躲火遁！”  
“不躲的话，难道我还要硬抗你的忍术？老混蛋你也不看看你那个豪火灭却哪里是正常的规格！”  
“另一个我就是这么教你的？连敌人的忍术都不敢接吗？”  
“他怎么教我是我们的事情和你有什么关系？”  
“这么弱你还是好好反省一下，少顶着我的名头出去丢人！”  
“老混蛋你能不能好好说话，什么叫我出去丢人？”  
“再吵下去你们两个都去睡大街吧！”13世界的带土有点头疼。他自认在净土生活了十年，又处理好了易躁的精神问题，脾气已经变得非常好了，却还是被带土和斑的争吵弄得有些生气。  
我怎么不知道十几岁的自己居然有这么吵闹？  
我那时候难道不是在一心一意扮演斑，走的阴沉人设吗？  
感谢净土的《现世快报》，让他学会了现世最近流传的“人设”这个词。  
“哼。”  
“哼。”  
另一边的两个人各自扭过了头。  
没想到斑也有比我还幼稚的时候。  
13世界的带土叹了口气。

最后带土还是在斑的目光威胁中去修了房子，原本的外出计划也只好耽搁下来。  
晚饭是同体在带土诡异的眼神中做好的，非常符合三个甜党的口味。  
到底为什么“我”会做饭啊？明明就算是女体，也是厨房杀手啊。  
“刚刚就想说了，你那是什么眼神？”他的同体终于受不了带土的目光，“你难道指望斑去做饭吗？还是说三餐都去甜品店解决？”  
说的很有道理。  
但还是有点难以接受啊。  
而且，“这里是净土吧？灵魂为什么也要吃饭？”  
“因为就算不用吃也没关系，但果然还是想吃红豆糕的。”同体说话的时候顺手递了一块给带土，“况且，净土其实和现世没什么区别。这些食物也是对灵魂有好处的，如果不想太早因为灵魂虚弱而去转世的话，吃一些总是好的。”  
对灵魂有好处？  
“你也不用担心，反正以我们那副白绝修补的身体不吃东西也死不了，顶多以后矮上那么几厘米。你不如趁现在多吃点净土的东西，好好处理一下你的精神问题。”同体拍拍手上的碎屑，扭头看着他，“你的灵魂在我们这些净土的人看起来，简直破烂到都能漏风了。”  
净土的食物可以解决精神问题？  
他的灵魂破烂到漏风？  
带土只知道自己的状态比较危险，随时有可能去报社，现在却从另一个世界知道——他现在似乎是，马上就要崩溃掉了？破烂的话是这个意思吧。  
开什么玩笑。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章提到的那些问题，如果哪里出错了请轻拍。因为我只是个行外人，那一段基本上是对着百度写的。当然如果有懂的可以纠正一下错误的话我也很欢迎  
> 本章13世界cp斑带，源自《关于花吐症的脑洞》

第二天同体把带土带去了千手扉间的实验室。  
“老夫这里是实验室不是木叶医院。”千手扉间头都没回，继续做着他的实验。  
“要不是老头子让我带他来这里，你以为我会来吗？”13世界的带土撇撇嘴，“给他做个灵魂方面的检查。”  
“又是宇智波斑？”千手扉间停下了动作。  
带土发誓他真的没有看见千手扉间手里的试管裂了一条缝。  
“对对对，又是我家老头子。”同体不耐烦的点点头，“你要是不想小祖宗搬回去住，就快点吧。”  
他是真的不想来千手扉间这里，可是谁让斑能想起来的科研人才只有他。  
而且因为千手柱间和泉奈的关系，千手扉间这些年根本不能拒绝他的要求。  
“说的好像你希望泉奈搬回去住一样。”千手扉间终于放过了那支试管，转身看向了带土，“你跟老夫来。”  
同体推了带土一把，“快去，出来还能转转木叶。”  
净土的体检是什么样子的呢？  
出乎意料的简单。  
千手扉间只是把他推到一台机器下面，让他站了十秒钟之后，就宣布他可以走了。  
“或者你想在这里等分析报告。”千手扉间看着站在原地的带土，补充了一句。  
“我还是去看看净土……”带土话没说完，就被推门而入的同体打断了：  
“不，我们留下等报告。”  
他看着带土，说：“好让你知道你的状态到底糟糕到什么地步。”

“你的灵魂就像是把很多东西揉碎了重新捏在一起，”13世界的带土指着报告书上的一行字，“当然我们都知道那是因为你那个世界的斑用暴力手段在重塑你的三观。”  
“但是，你的程度比我当初严重多了。我们的意志力出乎意料的强大，但那只是表象。事实上，就像一个胀大的气球，如果说我的气球只是比正常范围大了一点，你就是那个马上要爆炸的气球。”他伸出手比划了两下，“你的灵魂看上去就像一个拼接的布娃娃，斑驳不纯，接缝的部位随时都会崩裂。”  
“如果崩裂的话，会是什么后果我觉得你应该清楚。”他最后指着报告书上的一张扫描图，“这是你灵魂体的真实状态，你可以自己看看。一会儿我们去木叶医院进行下一个检查。”  
“还有下一个？”  
“当然，哪有体检是只有一个项目的。”同体看着他，“只不过下一个项目不是千手扉间检查而已。”  
带土绝望的看看墙上指向中午的时钟。

“轻度的人格分裂，这个我也有，不是什么大问题；创伤后应激障碍，宇智波的老毛病，是因为琳吗？反社会型人格障碍，比我严重；精神解离症，不过看上去你和我的症状有点不同。至于其他的问题，零零碎碎还有一些，要我继续念下去吗？”他的同体把报告书递给了带土。  
说实话，带土真的没想到他有这么多问题。  
“我来给你分析一下，毕竟他们不了解宇智波更不了解我们，有些不必要的东西也看的很严重。”13世界的带土顿了顿，“第一，人格分裂。这个我刚刚也说了，不是什么问题，不过他们这些医生就是喜欢大惊小怪。会出现这个症状的原因你也一清二楚，况且有这个病症反而会比较方便。”  
“第二 ，创伤后应激障碍，净土的人都有，毕竟能在这里都是经历过死亡的。当然宇智波比他们严重一点，还活着的时候就已经有这个了，这和写轮眼有些关系。不过鉴于你我的特殊经历，恐怕这个问题要严重许多。那么你是因为谁？”  
“我……”带土的右手抖了抖，恍惚间看到了六道斑放大的脸，指尖似乎也有了温热的触感。  
从05世界回来之后，这个场景就代替了卡卡西杀死琳那一幕，开始在梦境中循环。  
05世界的同体背叛了斑，他当时就在意识空间里，看的一清二楚，甚至感同身受。  
手是如何穿过皮肤，触及心脏，斑的鲜血又是如何的滚烫，他的目光又是如何的惊讶……那一瞬间带土觉得自己的右手似乎也是鲜红的。  
他其实没有自己想的那么强大，能够面不改色的接受事实。  
如果不是后面辉夜姬的复活让他不得不提起精神，大概直到离开05世界他都会处在恍惚的状态。  
“不愿意说？”坐在对面的同体挑眉，那表情在带土看来像极了斑。  
斑——看什么都会想起他。  
这种感觉真是糟糕透顶了。  
“好吧，不说也没关系，反正等你修复了灵魂，症状也会减轻很多。”13世界的带土看着依旧神情恍惚的带土，“算了，后面的你也听不进去了。总而言之，接下来你要老老实实的吃药，净土的食物能多吃，你也多吃一点。只要把你那个破破烂烂的灵魂补好，这些小问题也就不会构成威胁了。”

之后带土开始了养病的生活——如果是这样就好了。  
他们离开木叶医院的时候，被追上来的琳叫住了。  
“等一下，带土！”琳在他们身前站定，递给同体一份报纸，“现世又爆发花吐症了，木叶已经接了几个死于花吐症的亡者，你知道的，这些人的花吐症不会随着死亡而消失。”  
“对于我们这些灵魂来说，这并不会有大碍，我们是不会被传染的。可是——”琳看着带土，“带土，你会。”  
琳原来长这样。  
太过冗长的记忆的弊端终于爆发了。在带土的记忆里，上一次见到琳，已经是数十年之前了。  
琳的形象在记忆里越来越浅，取而代之的是越来越清晰的斑。年轻的斑，当上族长的斑，结盟的斑，老年的斑，秽土转生的斑，六道模式的斑，和服的，族服的，盔甲的，白袍的……全部都是斑。  
他不该在12世界呆那么久的。  
那个只有宇智波斑和宇智波带土清醒的世界。  
“带土？”琳伸手在带土眼前晃了晃，见到带土回神，就把手里的资料递给了他，“这是关于花吐症的一些资料。”  
“哦，谢、谢谢。”  
“我要回去工作了。那么，下次再见。”说完，琳就转身回了木叶医院的大楼。  
“看琳看傻了？”他的同体用似笑非笑的表情看着他，紧接着就严肃起来，“花吐症对你来说，的确是个麻烦，比你的灵魂状态还要麻烦。”

回去的时候斑并不在，带土则被同体拉着坐在廊下看资料。  
“所谓花吐症，是在有暗恋之人的群体中通过肢体接触或接触吐出的花进行传染的疾病。患者会在说话时吐出由查克拉转化的鲜花，直到查克拉耗尽透支生命死亡。治疗方式是与暗恋之人心意相通并且接吻？”带土的音调不由自主的上扬。  
“是的，接吻。而且根据当初花吐症爆发时的研究来看，吐什么花和花语有关，也和暗恋的人有关系。”同体似乎想起什么，嘴角勾了勾。  
“那要是暗恋的人已经死了呢？”  
“等死。”同体冷漠的吐出两个字，“所以上一次花吐症在现世爆发，联军死亡忍者非常多。”  
带土愣住了。  
然后在同体疑惑的目光中，他问：“你是因为这个死的吗？”  
“怎么可能？我和他们不一样，我是被治好的那批人。”  
“琳还活着，而且喜欢你？”带土的目光更诡异了。  
“琳很早就死了，并且她喜欢卡卡西。”  
“那你是怎么治好的？”  
“这样治好的。”不知道什么时候回来的斑走过来，伸手捏住13世界带土的下巴，抬起他的头，然后落下一个吻。  
他的同体调整了一下坐姿，就任由斑吮吸他的双唇，在斑试图伸出舌头时，他微微张开了嘴，然后眯着眼睛享受这个吻。  
至于这给一边的带土带来了多大的刺激——  
那不重要。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主世界cp斑带  
> 本章13世界cp斑带

带土回神的时候，面前的两个人已经不见了。  
他不是没去过同体和斑在一起的世界，只是那些世界里，同体多多少少会顾及他一点，像这样旁若无人的接吻——通常是提前直接封闭掉意识空间和外界的交流的。  
美其名曰，保护未成年。  
事实上只是不想有个电灯泡。  
或许也是不想太过刺激他，毕竟和谁在一起这种事情，更多要顺其自然，而不是因为同体的态度做出选择。  
但话又说回来，如果会受到影响，那他早该在那么多和卡卡西在一起的世界影响下，爱上卡卡西了。  
可他不仅没有，还对卡卡西充满了恶意。  
所以，“果然是因为不想有个电灯泡吗？”带土嘀咕了一句，然后就听见了身后的房间里一阵交谈的声音，最后斑对外面的他吼了一句：  
“臭小子你自己解决晚饭！”  
啊，“成年人”就是这样。  
抬头看看天色，带土直接出门往木叶的中心地段走去。  
指望他们吃夜宵的时候蹭饭？那概率比他在净土木叶这么多人中遇见那几个花吐症患者还低。

木叶的甜品屋一如既往的受到宇智波们的欢迎。  
带土进去的时候刚好看见了坐在角落的鼬和止水，止水显然也看到了他，冲他招了招手。  
“另一个世界的带土哥，晚上好。”止水神色如常的打了招呼，鼬只是看着他点了点头。  
好吧，他还以为鼬会直接扔一个天照过来。  
“再来一份红豆糕！”止水转过头，“在净土这些年我们都已经解决了各自的精神问题，更何况大家都抬头不见低头见，所以小鼬不会给你一个天照的。”  
“各自的精神问题？”  
“带土哥没有带你去检查吗？”止水愣了一下，“我们宇智波来到净土之后都是重点关照对象，体检都要比别人多几个环节，来处理我们的……”  
“创伤后应激障碍，宇智波内部叫写轮眼开眼后遗症。”鼬补充道，“也有一些其他因人而异的精神问题。”  
“嘛，谁让宇智波的阴之力对灵魂损伤太大了呢，精神问题都比别人多一些。”止水不在意的笑了笑，“我记得带土哥当初体检的时候，查出来的问题数量刷新了宇智波的记录。”  
“我听说那是因为宇智波斑已经来净土检查并且治疗过一段时间了，所以第二次回净土检查的结果才没有那么夸张。”  
“可是带土哥当初破了的记录，”止水笑着，“就是斑大人两次加起来的数据啊。”  
“一不小心光顾着自己说了。”止水看着带土，“欢迎带土哥来我们的净土世界，要好好配合治疗解决你的精神问题啊。”  
“我可不想另一个世界的净土，也是带土哥你刷新了宇智波的记录。”他补充道，“那会显得我们很没用的。”  
“我会尽力的。”带土点头应了下来。  
哪有那么容易。  
带土看着自己沾满鲜血的右手想。

在甜品屋解决了晚餐后，带土顺着人流慢慢的往回走。  
空气中传来一阵芳香，让他转头看见了站在路另一边的一对男女。  
紫发的女人和身边的人的很近，但两个人又仿佛中间隔着什么。  
带土往旁边走了两步，看清了中间的东西。  
白色纸扇上的夕颜花……  
“疾风，”紫发的女人张了张嘴，却没有再说下去。  
“欢迎回家，夕颜。”她身边的男人拉起她的手，转身进了屋子。  
随着他们的动作而飘落的夕颜花，在一阵风的作用下滚到了带土的脚边。  
“永远的爱，以及”带土捡起了这朵花，“易碎易逝的美好吗？”  
因为花吐症而恶补了花语的带土下意识的说出了夕颜花的花语，然后就在一阵难以忍受的咳嗽中想起了花吐症的其他信息。  
通过肢体接触或接触吐出的花进行传染——所以这朵夕颜花是哪个不知道的死于花吐症的人吐的花？  
仿佛烫手山芋一样扔掉手上的花，带土终于还是在剧烈的咳嗽之后吐出了花——紫罗兰，蓝色和紫色都有。  
我将……永远忠诚？  
在梦境中爱上你？  
对我而言你永远那么美？  
是琳，还是……  
带土复杂的看着地上的几朵花，最后迈开步子，碾了过去。  
这可真是糟糕的一天。

回去的时候，那两个人依旧没有出现在院子里，也没有点灯，整个宅子都黑漆漆的。察觉到他们的查克拉还在，带土给自己倒了杯水，靠着墙壁盯着他们的房门看了一会，转身回了自己的房间。  
也不知道那两个人有没有听见他小声的咳嗽。带土想着，点了灯开始看琳整理的资料。  
花吐症会消耗查克拉进而消耗生命力——所以查克拉耗尽基本就宣告死亡？花吐症的治愈需要和暗恋的人心意相通——哪有那么多凑巧的事情。花吐症的治疗方法是接吻——一方死亡另一方就等死？  
等等，“花吐症是药师兜木遁实验的副产品？”带土盯着这几个字，念出了声。  
很好，回去以后要你好看。  
暗恋之人和所吐之花的花语有关系——忠诚、在梦境中爱上你、对我而言你永远那么美，紫罗兰的花语是这样没错。想到暗恋之人症状会变得严重——琳？不是。卡卡西？恶心。斑？哈。  
如果暗恋之人不喜欢患者则无法治愈甚至同样被传染——  
“所谓‘死也要拉着你一起’吗？”  
“真是一种甜蜜又恶毒的病症啊。”  
一朵漂亮的花，就能要了一个人的命。  
以爱为名。  
带土小声的笑了起来，然后笑声越来越大。他弯下腰，一只手捂着笑到有些疼痛的腹部，一只手徒劳的捂着不断涌出鲜花的嘴。  
最后笑声变成了猛烈的咳嗽，然后在隔壁斑让他安静点的怒吼中变成无声的喘息。  
躺在地上平复着呼吸，带土微微偏转过头看着旁边大片的紫罗兰，嘴角勾起一个不起眼的弧度。  
如果你忠诚的狗想要拉着你一起去死，你愿意吗？  
宇智波斑。  
你愿意放弃千手柱间，放弃你的月之眼，和我一起去死吗？  
去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死。  
“会死的只有你，而我会活着。”斑的声音在房间里回荡。  
“你个臭小子能不能安静点！”斑的声音从隔壁传来。  
“会死的只有你，只有你，宇智波带土。”斑的声音就在耳边。  
“大半夜你到底在干什么！”斑的声音从远处传来。  
会死的，只有你。  
只有你。  
只，有，你——  
带土。  
宇智波，带土。  
“我是不会死的。”  
斑到底在哪里？  
“你活着，我就活着。”  
我活着，斑就活着？  
“你死了，我依然会活着。”  
那为什么，你还会活着？  
“因为你会被我杀死。”  
我……被你杀死？  
“这样你就不会背叛我。”  
背叛……心脏……  
我不会背叛你！那不是我！我不会的，不会的，不会的，绝对不会，不会。  
“用手刺入皮肤的感觉是怎样的？”  
不，我没有……  
“指尖触碰到心脏是什么感觉？”  
手的周围全是滚烫的鲜血……  
“带土，你会死，但是我不会。”似乎有一只手触碰到了脸颊，然后下滑，停在了心口。  
“你不会背叛我的，对不对？”  
太近了，斑靠的太近了。  
“你不会背叛我，你就是我。”  
近乎贴面说出的低语……  
“你不会背叛我，你就是‘斑’。”  
我就是……斑？  
“我不会背叛你……”  
那只手刺了进去。  
似乎有谁，在耳边恶毒的笑起来。  
谁？


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主世界cp斑带  
> 本章13世界cp斑带

“我错了，你的精神问题比起花吐症来说，要严重的多。”13世界的带土说着，拉开病床旁的椅子坐下。  
带土依旧保持着平躺看天花板的姿势，睁着眼睛也不知道有没有听进去。  
“昨天你在自己的房间里大喊大叫，后来倒是安静了，不过血腥气传到了我们的房间。”他皱着眉，“你该庆幸我们那时候及时赶了过去，否则今天你的身体就不是躺在病床上而是在太平间了。”  
“我大概也会收获一份来自你的记忆。”  
“我和斑进去的时候，你躺在地上，用自己的右手捅穿了自己的心脏，周围是大片的紫罗兰。”带土这时候眼球转动了一下，看向了他的同体。  
“所以你可以我告诉我，昨天发生了什么吗？你被传染了花吐症就不用说了，这一点我们已经知道了。”他的同体看着他的眼睛，“我想知道的，是你昨天在房间里看到了什么，又或者听到了什么？”  
带土没有说话。  
“换句话说，你的创伤，到底是什么？不要说什么不知道不清楚，你既然已经清醒过来，那么说明你已经走出来一半了。”13世界的带土补充道，“我的意志力有多强，我是知道的。”  
“你背叛过他吗？”带土突兀的问，“四战的时候。”  
背叛吗？  
“差一点。”他的同体说，“如果不是他在那之前治好了我的花吐症。你知道我当初吐的花是什么花吗？”  
“——是鸢尾。”他低笑了一声，“我当时已经想要去找卡卡西解决符咒的问题了，下一步就是抢先成为十尾人柱力彻底摆脱他，然后施展无限月读。不过和卡卡西接触的话，也许会发生什么不可预料的事情也说不定。”  
“去找卡卡西，你会去掉符咒，会成为十尾人柱力，会遇见漩涡鸣人，会动摇，然后——”带土毫无感情的叙述中断了。  
“然后？”  
『对我来说，你不是什么，就是‘斑’啊。』  
又来了。  
『现在的我，是想成为火影的‘宇智波带土’』  
不是那样的，不是火影。  
“……土，带土？”  
带土闭了闭眼，说，“我没事。然后你选择了联军，背叛了斑。”  
“啊，我是想成为火影的宇智波带土——之类的？”13世界的带土偏头想了想，“大概可以想象出来那会是怎样的场景。”  
“不要那么惊讶，我好歹也是宇智波带土，稍稍代入一下的话还是很容易想象出那个场景的。”他说，“让我猜猜看，那个同体一定问了斑一句话——‘我是什么’，大概这个意思。”  
“斑，对你来说，我是什么。”带土纠正道。  
“斑一定说‘你就是我’这样的答案了，他就是这样。”  
“对我来说，你不是什么，你就是‘斑’啊。”  
好像有谁在借着带土的口说着蛊惑的话语。  
“你知道老头子的回答是什么吗？”同体凝视着带土的眼睛，仿佛没有发现对方声音的变化，“他说‘你是斑，是带土。可那又有什么关系呢？你终归是属于我的’。”  
黑玫瑰——你终将成为我的人。  
同体模仿着斑的语气和神情说着这句话，一瞬间带土似乎也看到了站在十尾头顶向世界宣示主权的两个人，那是和之前看到的完全不一样的场景。  
那是真正站在一条战线的两个人，而不是站的很近心却很远的各怀鬼胎的两个人，更不是一方蛊惑一方背叛的满手鲜血的两个人。  
“清醒了？”他挑眉，“每个世界都是不一样的，你的世界、我的世界、那个同体的世界，都不一样，我以为你可以分清楚的。”  
“你还不是把我当成了你自己？”带土反讽道。  
“的确，我以为你和我一样有着强大的意志力，却忘了你只有15岁，精神方面还有严重的问题。”13世界的带土感慨了一句，“现在看清楚也不迟。我不知道你之前经历过几个世界，但你要知道我们的世界、我们的人生，都不是你的。你不能把自己困在某一个世界中，否则你又和那个同体有什么区别？”  
“我知道了，你就别在这里背那些书上的话了！”  
他的同体愣了一下，最后摸摸头，“不是书，那是老头子去找千手扉间根据你的情况写的诊疗报告。”  
说完，他就离开了病房。

当天下午带土就被斑领了回去，用斑的话来说，“总是待在医院里没有问题都要关出问题了”。  
至于为什么是斑来，那是因为他的同体正在打扫卫生——一地的紫罗兰和鲜血。  
晚饭的时候带土被同体捉到了厨房打下手。  
“喜欢吃的东西总要学会自己做，”他正在做豆皮寿司，“更何况你害我打扫了一下午房间，你都不知道那些血有多难处理。”  
其实后面那个才是我会站在厨房的真正原因吧？  
“说起来，你的查克拉还够维持多久？花吐症总是要处理的。”将最后一块寿司摆盘，“喏，一会儿给老头子端过去。”  
“不管有多久，再过一个星期你就回去吧。千手扉间通过你定位了你的世界，我们之间的时间差可没有你想的那么夸张。”转身从冰箱里取出一盒红豆糕加热，13世界的带土靠着墙壁说。  
“当然，你走之前我们也有一个礼物给你。”  
礼物？

带土站在神威空间，看着手里的所谓“信号发射器”，有点难以相信这个东西有13世界的同体说的那么强大。  
这是13世界的同体去木叶研究院制作的东西，听他说可以在神威空间中发射一个信号，让其他世界的同体接收到坐标。  
并且结合神威空间的特殊性，可以暂时屏蔽世界法则。  
也就是说，收到信号的同体可以按照坐标在神威空间中见面——真真切切站在彼此面前，而不会因为法则被迫融合。  
那么到底要不要尝试呢？  
带土深吸一口气，拿着这个东西在神威空间穿梭，最后在一片较大的空地中央启动了装置。  
一个空间坐标瞬间出现在脑海中。  
“看来这个东西没有出错。”一个声音突兀的出现，带土转过头就看见了13世界的同体。  
“刚刚察觉到了一个坐标，猜到是你启动了装置所以来看看，万一哪里出错也好带回去修理。”他摆摆手走了过来，“其他人没这么快的，脑海里突然出现坐标，当然要先确认有没有危险，以及为什么会出现。”  
“如果你赶时间的话可以先回去，我留下帮你简单布置一下。”13世界的带土说，“总要先向到达这里的同体说明情况才行。”  
带土是真的需要回一下自己的世界了，根据同体所说，13世界和他自己的世界之间时间流速并没有太大的差别，而他离开之前斑的身体还有不到一年就可以恢复巅峰状态。  
他必须去检查一下进度了。  
更何况现在他还患了花吐症，查克拉量再大也不能一直拖着啊。  
“那好吧，我先回去看看。”带土点点头，发动了神威。  
下一秒他就发现了不对，空间的拉扯感并不是简单的位移，而是跨越世界。  
“糟了，忘了告诉他这个东西会干扰神威，所以不能直接用神威离开了。”13世界的带土盯着带土消失的地方眨眨眼，“算了，反正他能找到路回来的。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 创设时期的年份私设如下:  
> 柱间和水户结婚，木叶1年  
> 抓尾兽，木叶1年  
> 五影会谈，木叶2年初  
> 斑离村出走，木叶2年  
> 终结谷之战，木叶8年  
> 那之后，从官方的资料看，柱间没有撑很久，一战之前就死了。  
> 一战是木叶10年爆发，但鉴于柱间见过孙女，而纲手在木叶9年出生，因此私设柱间死于木叶10年初。  
> 为什么柱间回忆里的纲手那么大不要问我！我也不知道纲手怎么一年长那么大的！  
> 至于水户不是柱间原配是二婚这种事情我怎么会说？  
> 另，关于14世界的设定如下：  
> 目前斑离村出走，柱间没有结婚，原配没有水户也没有！水户是族长，带领漩涡加入了木叶，其他遵照原著  
> 几句话的09世界：带土出生在战国时代的世界，00世界的带土过去时，柱斑各自当上了族长  
> 主世界cp斑带  
> 本章14世界cp柱带

木叶6年。  
斑已经离开四年了。  
千手柱间站在木叶的影岩上方，手里是有一个洞的树叶。  
他正透过这片树叶俯视着整个木叶。  
斑离开以后他就经常这样做。眼中的木叶正在慢慢壮大，村里的孩子们脸上都露出了笑容，战争已经平息，没有人会让孩子上战场。  
一切都向着好处发展。  
可是斑觉得这里不好。  
他试图通过这片树叶，去看斑看到世界。  
试了四年，无果。  
他知道木叶这些家族之间没有看上去那么和平，但理解是需要时间的。千手和宇智波以前关系也不好，甚至比这些家族现在的关系还要差许多，可千手和宇智波放下了仇恨。因此，时间一长，千手柱间相信他们也可以互相理解。  
尤其是那些正在村子里嬉戏的各族的孩子，千手柱间从他们身上看到了一个美好的未来。  
所以斑到底看到了什么呢？  
是什么让斑宁可相信虚无缥缈的幻术，也不肯看看现实中孩子们幸福的笑容呢？  
千手柱间第无数次消沉下去。  
如果不是一个突然出现的人，他恐怕要消沉到扉间为了文件来找他。  
那个人是突然出现的，给千手柱间的感觉很像扉间的飞雷神。  
时空间忍术吗？  
他暗自戒备起来——能够毫无声息的穿过木叶结界并且出现在他身边，这说明对方的能力至少比起木叶的大部分人来说都要强。  
当看清站在那里的人时，千手柱间少见的愣神，然后拔高了声音：“斑？”  
下一秒他就摇了摇头，“不，你不是斑。不过你这个样子，难道你是——”  
“宇智波田岛的私生子？”  
刚刚从跨越空间带来的不适中回神，带土就听见了千手柱间的推测，想都不想就大声反驳道：“你才是宇智波田岛的私生子！我是宇智波带土，咳咳咳。”一激动就吐花，这个病真是麻烦。  
等等，宇智波田岛是谁来着？  
千手柱间也愣了一下，“不不不，斑大概不想多出我这个弟弟。”  
对了，那是老混蛋的父亲。  
要完。

在经历了“斑的弟弟”“斑的孩子”“斑的堂弟”“斑的表弟”“斑的侄子”“斑的xx亲戚的孩子”等无数种千手柱间的推测之后，带土终于忍不了了。  
冷笑一声，一个豪火灭却。  
“啊啊，这个表情，这个火遁，你果然是斑的弟弟吧！”  
弟弟个鬼！  
不过他真的不是那个老混蛋的直系血亲吗？为什么连千手柱间都觉得他们很像啊。  
不对，09世界里他和斑好像还真是表兄弟。  
“大哥，你又跑到这里了！等等这些花是什么回事？”千手扉间的出现打断了他们。他盯着带土和柱间说，“而且你这次居然还拉了一个宇智波来？”  
“说了不要对宇智波这么冷淡嘛，带土是个很好的孩子，况且他是斑的弟弟。”千手柱间一手拉着带土的手腕，笑眯眯的用另一只手摸了摸带土的头。  
千手扉间的目光凝聚在带土身上，“你说他是宇智波斑的弟弟？”  
“是的哟扉间，你也知道嘛，遗落在外的血迹之类的。”千手柱间眨眨眼，一脸的肯定与坦然。  
“那么，请你看好这位，‘宇智波斑的弟弟’。以及，我不管这些花是怎么来的，请大哥在明天之前把它们处理掉。”千手扉间最后还是向柱间妥协了，虽然柱间的话他一个字都没有信。  
“带土。”千手柱间说，“这孩子叫宇智波带土。”  
千手扉间深深的看了带土一眼，留下一句话就离开了。  
“我希望大哥你可以现在回到办公室处理好文件。”  
“那么，斑的弟弟带土桑，我带你去看看木叶怎么样？”千手柱间回过头，问道。  
带土盯着自己被拉住的手腕，衡量了一下彼此的武力值，不甘的点了点头。  
不过，为什么花吐症没有传染他？

这个时期的木叶——带土其实见到过，在09世界。  
他在09世界呆了很长一段时间，一方面是想亲眼看看木叶是如何建立的，另一方面是想看看斑年轻的时候到底长什么样子——幻术世界和记忆里那张脸一看就是美化过头的。  
至于结果，木叶的建立和他从斑的记忆里知道的没什么区别——除了同体的存在救了泉奈一命，被飞雷神斩打成重伤的变成了同体。  
而斑，虽然比不上斑给他看到的那样年轻，但也绝对是风华正茂。  
长那么帅干什么，真是的。  
“你喜欢吃什么？”千手柱间在街角停下了脚步。  
“红豆糕，”带土回神，“豆皮寿司也可以。”  
“咦，你也喜欢吃豆皮寿司吗？斑也最喜欢吃这个了。”千手柱间转头看着他，“我认为我的手艺还可以，要不要去我家尝尝？”  
说完，千手柱间不等他回答就拉了他往千手大宅走去。  
“火影这么闲的吗？”走在路上，带土随口问道。  
“不，一点都不闲，堆在办公室的文件非常多。”千手柱间摇头，“但是有扉间在啊！”  
想想13世界里净土木叶研究院门口挂的“千手柱间不得入内”的牌子，带土不由猜测千手扉间当初到底被千手柱间坑了多少次。  
“可我没记错的话，千手扉间刚刚让你回办公室。”带土说。  
“有吗？”千手柱间反问了一句，“好像是有这么说过，不过我们已经到了，还是不要让我回办公室了吧？”  
“更何况我答应了要你尝尝我的手艺呢。”千手柱间打开灯，“当初因为火影的工作太忙，学会之后一直没有给斑尝过。你是斑的弟弟的话，你来尝一尝也是一样的。”  
“我不是他的弟弟。”带土反驳道。  
千手柱间没了表情。  
带土也面无表情的回视。  
最先败下阵的是千手柱间，“好吧好吧，你这一点还真是和斑一样。一点也不肯吃亏，一点也不肯妥协。”  
千手柱间说完，松开了拉着带土不放的手，“我相信你不会乱走的。”  
带土盯着他的背影，在他踏入厨房前说，“你又怎知我们没有吃过亏，我们没有妥协过？”  
“你终于肯承认你和斑有关系了。”

千手扉间发现自家大哥没有去办公室而是回了千手大宅是怎样的心情暂且不提，带土发现千手柱间做豆皮寿司的手艺是真的和他说的一样好。  
了解到这个千手柱间甚至没有结过婚，带土心里只剩下四个字：爱得深沉。  
所以为什么他不会被传染？  
再看看千手柱间的一脸期盼的表情，带土难得好心情的夸赞了他。  
“斑肯定会喜欢的吗？”千手柱间有点惊喜，不过之后他便恢复了平静，“之前就想问了，那些花，是怎么回事？”  
“没什么不能说的，花吐症而已。”带土说，“虽然不知道你为什么没有被传染。但是这个病是通过肢体接触或者接触那些花来传染的，只要有暗恋的人，无一幸免。”  
“既然是病症，那治疗方法呢？”千手柱间敲了敲桌子。  
“和暗恋之人心意相通然后接吻，不然就等查克拉耗尽死亡。”带土挑眉，“所以为了你的木叶，要不要考虑把我扔进木叶牢房？”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主世界cp斑带  
> 本章14世界cp柱带

你的选择是什么呢？木叶，还是和斑有关系的我？  
带土很想知道，这个“选木叶还是选我”的问题如果是在和平的谈话中提起，而不是在几年之后剑拔弩张的氛围里逼迫他，千手柱间的选择会是哪个。  
“你为什么会这么想？”千手柱间被带土的问题一惊，问道。  
“为什么？我是身份不明的可疑人员，而且还有一个很严重的传染病。怎么想，为了木叶的人不被传染，我都应该待在审讯室而不是火影的家。”  
“首先，你不是可疑人员，你是宇智波的族人，也就是村子里的人。村子里的人生了病应该去医院而不是被拉去审讯。”千手柱间回答道，“而且我还没有问出你和斑到底是什么关系呢。”  
“更何况，如果你真的是什么危险人物的话，放在我身边对木叶来说会更安全吧。”  
不愧是千手柱间啊，这样的回答……  
带土盯着他，“那么接下来一段时间，就叨扰了。”

千手扉间在抗议无果之后也慢慢接受了有一个宇智波住在千手家这种事情，但是他看带土的眼神总让带土背后发凉。  
后来是千手柱间把花吐症的问题扔给了他，才让千手扉间一头钻进实验室基本不回千手大宅。  
作为代价，千手柱间得自己批文件了。  
带土原本乐见其成，可是自从千手柱间不顾木叶其他人的反对把他也带到火影办公室之后，他就时时刻刻想要千手扉间从实验室出来。  
他真的搞不懂千手柱间的脑回路。  
千手柱间批文件，他在办公室又没有事做，只能在一边发呆。可是每次走神的时候，千手柱间又偏偏要出声询问他对一些事情的看法，有时候还会让他帮忙一起批。  
“这是暗部的机密文件吧？”带土拿着千手柱间递给他的卷轴，“这么给我看没关系吗？”  
“没关系，反正你迟早要离开这个世界，不会造成什么影响的。”千手柱间头也不抬的说。  
是的，带土在千手柱间那里住的这段日子，已经告诉了他自己的来历。  
“而且你大概不知道，扉间有偷偷做过一份亲子鉴定，事实证明你和斑的确有血缘关系。”千手柱间说。  
“我们都是宇智波，怎么可能没有血缘关系？”  
“你知道我说的是哪种血缘关系。”千手柱间无奈的笑笑，“你是斑的直系亲属。”  
“三句话不离斑，你到底对他有什么想法？”带土撇撇嘴。  
“诶？”千手柱间愣住，“我和斑是朋友啦。不过呢，有时候感觉斑真的是我的天启呢，每一次遇到什么困难，总是斑点醒我。”  
深呼吸，这是其他世界，斑和斑是不一样的，深呼吸，冷静。  
该死的，面对情敌冷静不了啊！  
带土扔下手里的卷轴，头疼的问，“你是不是喜欢他？你知道我说的是哪种喜欢。”  
“没有。”千手柱间严肃下来，“我对斑没有那种想法，我们只是朋友，而且我到现在也没有搞懂斑在想什么。你怎么会这么想呢？”  
骗鬼去吧千手柱间！  
带土瞪着千手柱间，“我警告你，不准对斑有什么别的想法！”  
“都说了我只是把斑当成朋友啊……”千手柱间的头上开始冒蘑菇。  
“千手柱间你能不能把你的消沉癖改掉啊！”带土指着那些蘑菇大声喊道。  
在他没有看到的地方，千手柱间眼神飘忽了一下，衣袖不着痕迹的从身前拂过，背到了身后。  
今天的木叶火影楼也和以前一样充满了活力呢。  
路过的木叶村民如是想。

带土在千手柱间那里住了半个月之后，宇智波终于来了人。  
来的人带土认识，是宇智波火核。  
火核进来的时候带土正背对着他吃着千手柱间亲手做的红豆糕——千手柱间专门去学的。  
“斑大人？”  
成功把宇智波火核吓了一跳，带土满意的转过身对上他的眼睛。  
愣了一下的宇智波火核看着带土的写轮眼也反应过来，连忙开启写轮眼和带土交流起来。  
等到带土和宇智波火核交流完之后，千手柱间在一边说：“有时候真羡慕你们宇智波啊，只要打开写轮眼就能交流，还不用担心被窃听。”  
“我以为你知道写轮眼意味着什么。”带土送走宇智波火核后，转身对千手柱间说。  
“斑的确和我说过，如果可以，我其实一点都不希望宇智波们开眼。”  
“然后变得弱小，最后任人宰割？”带土嘲讽道，“千手柱间你可真敢想，有本事这句话你去对斑说说。”  
“不不不，斑一定会揍我的。”千手柱间连忙摇头，“我的意思并不是要削弱宇智波，我只是觉得，如果变强的代价是失去重要的人，那么还是不要变强的好……不对，我并不是觉得变强不好，毕竟足够强才能保护重要的人，诶可是要开眼的话那些人就已经失去了……不不不我不是要诅咒你们，只是要失去那么多的话，就算变强了最后会很孤单的吧？”  
“我知道你的意思。”带土说，“可这就是宇智波。”  
“我们从来都不惧怕孤独。”  
怎么会怕呢？  
就好像斑，就算整个世界只剩下他一个人清醒，也会甘之如饴。  
我们只是害怕心里最重要的那个人、那样东西，消失而已。  
就算是木叶这些耽于短暂和平而抛弃了斑的宇智波也一样。  
甚至那些死在同体和宇智波鼬手里的妄图政变的宇智波，也一样。  
宇智波的心太小，小到只容得下一个人，只容得下一件事。  
至于斑那个老混蛋，大概有点变异？  
带土对于有些世界里的斑能放下千手柱间感到惊奇，虽然他本人现在无比希望老混蛋可以放下千手柱间。  
不然他岂不是要单恋到死？哦，也不用等很久，查克拉耗完他就可以直接去净土见老混蛋了。

第二天，宇智波火核又来了。  
他先是对千手柱间不卑不亢的打了招呼，然后开口就是带土搬回宇智波。  
“初代大人，您照顾带土大人辛苦了。但带土大人毕竟是宇智波，于情于理都应该回到族地。叨扰数日，我们也心中有愧。因此，今日我代表宇智波一族冒昧打扰初代大人，请带土大人回族。”  
带土听着宇智波火核文绉绉的话语说不出来的别扭，索性转头看千手柱间的反应。  
千手柱间看上去一点都没有生气，在宇智波火核说完之后，点了点头，对带土说：“你的确该回族了。”  
直到带土坐在斑以前的房子里，他都不敢相信千手柱间居然就这么把他放回了宇智波族地。  
“大人，您的情况之前千手柱间已经告诉我了，知道这件事的只有我和以前斑大人的旧部。事实上如果不是千手柱间通知宇智波派人去接您，恐怕我们到现在都还不知道您的存在。您目前对外的身份是斑大人遗落在外的弟弟，在您离开之前，就先住在斑大人以前的屋子里吧。”宇智波火核站在一边说。  
“千手柱间通知你们？他是怎么和你说的？”带土问。  
“昨日他来宇智波族，让我们派一个人去千手大宅接一位族人。说实话，我一开始以为是斑大人回来了，所以看到您的背影才会一时认错。千手柱间后来又派人传信，说您是因为时空间忍术的意外来到这里，真实的身份是斑大人的孙子。”宇智波火核说，“其他族人也许不清楚，可是我们这些斑大人的旧部却非常清楚，斑大人当初的的确确是有一个后代的，因为并不是婚生子所以未曾正式在族谱上修改。”  
“你说什么？”带土没想到，斑那个老混蛋居然真的是他爷爷。  
“带土大人似乎并不知道？”宇智波火核有点疑惑。按照他的想法，虽然斑不在木叶，可等到那个孩子成人，不管是斑还是火核本人都一定会告诉那孩子真相的。  
可带土显然不知道自己的身世，是哪里出错了呢？  
“我是孤儿。”带土沉默了一会，开口道。  
战争孤儿。带土在心里默默补充了一句。  
抛弃了木叶的宇智波斑，他的儿子居然是为了木叶战死，然后他又算计利用了自己的孙子。  
而他的孙子——宇智波带土，反过来同样在利用他，却也爱他爱得无可救药。  
这可真是够讽刺的。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主世界cp斑带  
> 本章14世界cp柱带

“算了，说这些干什么。”带土摇摇头，“之前和你说的，现在确定了吗？”  
“我去查了档案，当年的事情的确有蹊跷，但这还不足以证明什么。”宇智波火核的表情严肃起来，“那些长老只会相信证据，或者屈服于武力。况且以您现在的身份，如果直接出面干预，族里恐怕会更加反对。”  
带土发愁了。  
他难得想要帮这个世界一把，把黑绝处理掉。可是那块石碑毕竟是六道仙人留下的东西，他不可能直接毁掉石碑，但想要宇智波相信上面的内容被篡改简直比登天还难。  
退一步先去查证黑绝当初暗中下了多少黑手来挑拨千手和宇智波，结果没有千手的资料印证只能当做存疑——查的时候还发现宇智波泉奈真正的死因也有待商榷，不知道斑知道会不会爆炸。  
再退一步简单粗暴的引出黑绝然后封印，可是能开轮回眼的斑还不知道在哪个国家游历。而且根据他的了解，斑开轮回眼的时候已经是第二次忍界大战末期了，可现在连一战都没打，终结谷还是片平原呢。  
更何况宇智波内部的状态并不好。迟迟没有新的族长，顽固的长老在打压斑的旧部，宇智波火核被推出去暂代族长实际上没什么实权，大部分族人开始懈怠了修炼沉溺于和平……  
“斑这家伙当初究竟有多疏于族务啊，堂堂族长居然被族人抛弃。”带土在心里梳理了一遍，最后只能哀叹斑对宇智波的掌控力实在是太差了。  
嘛，谁让他就是那个性格呢，嗜血好战，直来直往，能动手绝对不动脑。以前有宇智波泉奈帮着控制宇智波，后来有他代为解决月之眼计划的细节，他倒像个大爷一样只管自己开心。  
不过现在这个情况，如果有斑在的话，就算不动手只坐在那里都会方便很多啊。  
等等，有斑在的话……  
“我想到了！”带土说，“我怎么忘了从某种角度而言我就是斑呢？”  
然后带土闭上眼睛，在宇智波火核惊悚的目光中慢慢改变气息和神态，越来越接近他记忆里的宇智波斑，最后他睁开眼睛用火核这辈子都不会忘记的声音和语调呼唤了他的名字。  
“火核。”  
看宇智波火核变脸真的太有趣了。  
带土如是想。

从那一天开始，带土似乎又找到了什么乐趣，和千手柱间报备，顺便要了一份战国时期千手一族的战斗记录扔给宇智波火核之后，就每天都装作是斑在木叶转几圈。  
今天去甜品店，明天去居酒屋，后天去赌场拯救输得只剩一条裤子的千手柱间。有时候还会和他去村外打一架，或者因为这样那样的理由给火影楼一个火遁。  
当然，更多的时候他依然会被千手柱间拉去办公室陪他批改公务。  
木叶的村民们甚至以为他们回到了木叶初年那段和谐美好的日子。尤其是看见“宇智波斑”偶尔的咳嗽，然后他们的火影大人开始寒虚问暖之后，这种感觉达到了顶峰。  
只是不知道什么时候开始，火影楼变得到处是盆栽，甚至还在天台上种满了薰衣草。  
“大概又是火影大人搞出来的吧。”村民们私下议论道。  
宇智波火核也适时放出了“宇智波斑修行结束回到木叶”的消息。  
是的，宇智波斑是去修行了，绝对不是什么“叛村”，君不见木叶连通缉令都没有发吗？  
没让千手扉间发通缉令的想法成真的千手柱间深藏功与名。  
千手扉间再一次义正言辞的讲述了一遍宇智波有多危险，以及宇智波带土没安好心，最后在千手柱间的坚持下气的一头扎进实验室，声称要好好研究时空间忍术，早日让不该在的人回他该去的地方。  
带土什么反应？  
带土对千手柱间说“我的能力是依靠眼睛的，和飞雷神不是一个概念”。况且这次是意外，就连他要寻找自己世界坐标都有点困难，别说完全不了解神威都千手扉间了。  
想把他送走？没门。  
在几人联手运作下，“宇智波斑回到木叶”这个本来局限在木叶内部的消息，没几天就传遍了整个忍界。  
不管其他人信不信，正在雷之国的宇智波斑是一个字都不信。  
他到要看看，是谁胆敢冒充他。

宇智波族长大宅。  
“我们这样做，如果被斑大人知道怎么办？”宇智波火核有点担心。  
“他肯定会回木叶看看是怎么回事。”带土说，“而我们也的确需要他回来。长老们虽然被我骗了过去，我自问幻术也不会出问题，可是如果斑能回来镇压这些老不死的，我就可以空出精力去做更多的准备。更何况，那个人也许正跟着斑，而想要引他出来，也需要斑的力量。”还有千手柱间的细胞，毕竟只有轮回眼才能引出黑绝。啧，不是查克拉转生者在这方面果然还是差了点。  
“可当初斑大人要离开的时候，是我们放弃了斑大人，斑大人真的会相信我们吗……”宇智波火核惨淡的笑了笑。  
“是你们，没有我。”带土说，“我可是一直站在斑这边的。”对，我没有背叛过，同体是同体，我是我。  
“那是谁给你的胆子来冒充‘宇智波斑’？”  
“我那可不是冒充，斑把记忆给了我，他还亲口说过我就是他。”带土下意识说完，才发现宇智波火核苍白的脸色。  
顺着他的目光转过头，带土看见了站在窗边人。  
来人穿着斗篷，用兜帽挡住了一部分面容，似笑非笑的看着带土和宇智波火核。  
“我怎么不知道，我把记忆给了谁？”  
正是听到消息赶回木叶的宇智波斑。

整个房间沉默下来。  
和带土对视几秒钟后，宇智波斑冷哼一声，摘下兜帽坐在了桌边。  
带土在他坐下之后关了写轮眼，仔细打量着这个世界的斑。  
宇智波火核左看看右看看，最后出声打破了沉默：“斑大人。”  
宇智波斑一手撑着下巴，盯着带土，什么也没说。  
带土再次对上斑的眼睛之后讪讪的扭过头，说道：“既然你回来了，我就不用再顶着你的身份了。”  
“谁说我要留下？”宇智波斑挑眉。  
带土被噎了一句，说道：“那你回来干什么？”  
“我只是来看看谁那么大胆子冒充我。现在看到了，自然就走了。”宇智波斑无比自然的说。  
“那你走啊，在这坐着干什么？”带土没好气的指了指窗户，“哪进来哪出去，好走不送。”  
宇智波火核听着带土的话直冒冷汗。  
反倒是宇智波斑并没有生气，他只是换了个坐姿，半晌说道：“原因。”  
宇智波火核在带土的眼神暗示下连忙把手里的资料递给斑。  
“居然还有千手一族的记录？柱间把这个给你们也不怕被扉间骂死。可是，宇智波和千手被算计挑拨，和现在的我又有什么关系？”宇智波斑放下这些资料，抬头看向带土，一双写轮眼里是万花筒的纹路，大有带土不说出个理由就动手的意思。  
“那么，宇智波泉奈真正的死因——你也觉得没有关系吗？”带土也盯着他。  
没关系？  
好啊，那就把这个“有关系”的理由扔给你。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主世界cp斑带  
> 本章14世界cp柱带  
> 另有14世界番外，详见系列中的番外篇

宇智波泉奈。  
这个名字就仿佛一句咒语，让宇智波斑的杀气瞬间高涨，一双写轮眼死死的盯着带土，仿佛下一秒就要开启须佐动手杀人。  
果然一点就炸。  
带土一点都不意外宇智波斑的爆发，宇智波的兄弟爱有多可怕他一清二楚，宇智波泉奈之于宇智波斑更是逆鳞一般的存在。  
不过老头子这个样子还真是从来没有见过，带土想着。他见到宇智波斑的时候，对方基本都是那副无心无情的样子，就连和宇智波泉奈一张脸的佐助都不能引起他的情感波动。  
带土丝毫不受影响的神游，可是宇智波火核没有那么强，在斑毫不遮掩的杀气下，浑身僵硬着动都不敢动。  
“斑、斑大人……”最后宇智波火核还是忍不住出声求救了。  
带土瞬间回神，伸手拉住宇智波火核拯救了他。  
空气中的肃杀一滞，稍后便沉寂下去，整个屋子恢复了之前的安宁——表面上。  
实际上被拉入幻术空间的带土和火核，正被斑用火焰团扇指着脆弱的咽喉。  
“不要这么紧张啊老混蛋。”带土低垂眼眸看着团扇，伸出手在扇面上敲了敲，“只是最近查出来一些东西，顺便做出了一些推测而已。”  
“泉奈的事情到底怎么回事？”宇智波斑根本不理会他说什么，冷着脸问道。  
“只是被千手扉间捅了那么一下，就算是出其不意也顶多伤重一些，要说导致死亡，还不至于。而换眼手术又不是什么大手术，瞳力转移也与生命力无关。所以泉奈当初在手术之后就死亡，他的死因显然是有问题的。”带土掰着指头说，“具体的死因无法推测，因为当时做手术的医忍都已经因为各种原因死亡。如果你想知道细节，恐怕只有询问当事人了。”  
在斑发火之前，带土飞快的说，“我知道你不想打搅亡者的长眠，所以我也没考虑过这个方法。我的想法是抓住那个幕后黑手然后你自己去翻他的记忆。”  
宇智波斑手里的火焰团扇消失了。  
带土知道，这是愿意合作的信号。

千手柱间一大早就站在了宇智波族地的大门口。  
路过的村民对于这个场景已经见怪不怪了。  
火影大人每天早晨都会拎着一盒红豆糕等斑大人，然后两个人边走边吃早餐，一起去火影楼。一开始看到这一幕的人，被两个人有说有笑的对话惊的嘴巴都能直接塞下一个鸡蛋。  
不过任谁连续一个多月看到这个场景，都不会觉得奇怪了吧。  
“火影大人今天也来了啊。”路过的村民和千手柱间打了声招呼。  
“啊，是的。”千手柱间笑眯眯的点了点头。  
只不过这个笑容并没有坚持多久。  
看着迎面走来的宇智波斑，千手柱间整个人呆愣在原地。  
“斑？”  
宇智波斑随意的点点头，伸手取过千手柱间手里的食盒，在看到红豆糕的时候挑了下眉，不过还是毫无心里障碍的吃了起来。  
“斑你什么时候回来的？”千手柱间已经调整好了表情，和往常走在宇智波斑旁边，一起前往火影楼。  
“我不是早就修行结束回来了？”宇智波斑似笑非笑的扭头看了他一眼，“你是今天睡糊涂了？”  
“哈哈，今天是有点不太清醒。”千手柱间摸摸头，顺着宇智波斑的话说了下去。  
一份红豆糕很快就被解决了。宇智波斑把食盒扔给千手柱间，坐在办公室一侧的沙发上，冷不丁说：“红豆糕还是太甜了，明天带寿司。”  
千手柱间点点头，欲言又止。  
“昨天回来的。”宇智波斑说，“那小子好几天没睡觉，现在还睡着呢。”  
千手柱间松了口气。  
“怎么，以为我把他杀了？”宇智波斑看着他的表情，问道。  
“怎么可能！我相信斑不会对他动手的。”千手柱间连忙摆手，“只是有点担心而已，毕竟他不是我们这个时空的人，万一出了什么意外的话也不知道会造成什么影响。”  
“只是这样？”  
“只是这样。”  
宇智波斑不再理会他了。  
直到一天的办公结束，他才又开口道：“听说他是我的孙子。”  
千手柱间点头，“扉间的检查结果是这样。”  
“你最好记住你说的话。”  
千手柱间总觉得，宇智波斑看他的眼神似乎是察觉到了什么。

带土会因为几天没有睡觉所以把宇智波斑推出去自己补觉吗？  
会。  
如果他真的几天没有睡的话。  
事实上千手柱间站在宇智波族地门口的时候，带土和宇智波斑都醒着。  
“你既然回来了，千手柱间你自己去应付。”带土指着门口的方向说。  
宇智波斑没和他计较，换了身族服就出了门。  
他也很想见见老朋友的啊。  
带土在他出门之后也出了门。  
斑都回来了，他也该以“斑的弟弟”的身份出现了。等抓住黑绝之后宇智波斑肯定要留在木叶的，总不能依然对宇智波毫无掌控力。说出去都要被其他家族笑话了。  
宇智波泉奈当初是怎么做的？  
再现一下的话，相信那些人会非常怀念、非常感动的。  
带土无声的笑了笑，让宇智波火核通知族人开会。

千手柱间第二天带了一盒豆皮寿司。  
宇智波斑一点都不意外。  
他们两个依旧一边走路，一边随意聊一些东西，默契的没有提起带土。  
然后在办公室里，一个批改文件，一个闭目养神。  
到了下班的时间再一同离开。  
今天他们在路口分别。  
“带土像泉奈一样在帮你。”转身的时候，宇智波斑听到千手柱间说。  
“担心他你就直说，我认识的千手柱间可不会这样拐弯抹角。”  
千手柱间第三天没有在宇智波族地等候。  
这让独自出门的宇智波斑收获了村民们同情的眼神，以及他们以为宇智波斑没有听到的话语。  
“火影大人怎么不来了？”  
“难道火影大人不喜欢斑大人了？”  
这都什么跟什么？宇智波斑不满的撇撇嘴，却在看到火影楼的薰衣草时想起一件更重要的事情。  
千手柱间在宇智波斑踏进火影办公室的时候，指着桌子上的食盒说：“豆皮寿司。”  
“花吐症是怎么回事？”宇智波斑问。  
“是带土出了什么事吗？”千手柱间猛的抬起头问。  
“他没事，”宇智波斑冷笑一声，“我只是好奇。毕竟家里有一股花香，总要问问原因。”  
千手柱间眨眨眼，“花吐症是传染病，斑你要小心别碰到那些花瓣，也不要和患者进行肢体接触。”  
“不过也没有那么严重，扉间之前的研究有了一定的成果，那个病症如果有木遁缓和的话，传染性就不会那么强了。”  
宇智波斑得到了答案，就独自坐在了一边。  
至于那些村民的话语，他觉得自己隐约得到了答案。  
第四天的时候，一切如常，只不过千手柱间额外做了一份红豆糕拜托宇智波斑给带土捎回去。  
第五天的时候，带土敲开了火影办公室的门。  
“我找到坐标了。”带土进门之后就用幻术放倒了守卫的暗部。  
“这样的吗？”千手柱间笑起来，“那么恭喜你了。”  
“啊对了，”带土说着，看向了宇智波斑，“你别忘了找他要东西，毕竟要对付那个东西的话光你一个人是不够的。”  
“说完了你就赶紧滚吧。”宇智波斑眼睛都没睁开。  
“老混蛋你可真是够忘恩负义的。”带土撇撇嘴，“我今天晚上走。”  
今天晚上，就要走了啊……  
“一路顺风，带土。”  
宇智波斑睁开眼睛看了一眼背后开始冒蘑菇的千手柱间。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主世界cp斑带

带土是突然出现在基地里的。  
“哇我看见小带土了！”  
“小带土是变成鬼魂来找我们了吗？”  
“带土的脸色好苍白……”  
“鬼啊！”  
“鬼……是什么？”  
以上是白绝们的反应。  
带土告诉自己要冷静，不能把白绝的话当真，不然智商会被同化的。  
他一路开着虚化穿过挡在路上的白绝，努力无视白绝们看到这一幕大喊的“鬼魂”“幽灵”诸如此类的词汇。  
斑的身体依旧安放在那张床上，看上去已经恢复到了三十岁的样子。  
“还好没有耽误太多时间。”带土松了口气，“我离开了多久？”  
“你失踪了两个月。”不知道什么时候出现的黑绝回答了他的问题。  
“发生了什么吗？”带土轻轻咳嗽了一下，用衣袖掩去飘落的花瓣。  
黑绝看了他好一阵，才慢吞吞的说：“三尾人柱力清醒过来，失控了。”  
终于不用批改文件了。  
带土在心里小小的欢呼了一下，不过面上还是很严肃的：“晓那边如何？”  
“一切如常。”  
“木叶呢？”  
“云隐村和木叶因为白眼起了冲突，最后木叶把日向分家的日向日差推出来当成了替死鬼。”  
“日向吗……”如果没记错，日向日差是保护了宗家血脉反被宗家推出来的，他的儿子是叫宁次吧？  
唔，那个在死在四战的日向天才啊。  
带土隐约记起了他。  
又是一个牺牲品。  
不过那又和我有什么关系呢？  
带土点点头表示自己了解了，随后就把黑绝打发走了。  
他接下来要做一件大事。  
伸出的手略微迟疑了一下，下一秒带土把斑抱了起来，转身走向基地更深处培育白绝的溶洞。  
不知道你会不会被传染花吐症呢？

“己生转生·改。”  
带土看着周围的白绝干瘪下去，庞大的生命力混杂着外道魔像的查克拉涌入体内，再通过他的双手流向斑的身体。  
查克拉凝聚灵魂，生命力复苏躯体。  
这种感觉有一点奇妙。  
查克拉涌入之后就失去了踪迹，但并不是消失，更像是去了一个不知道的地方。现在带土知道，那个地方应该是此世的净土，这些查克拉应该是用于打通壁垒呼唤灵魂的，而不是简单的凝聚。  
生命力在经过他的身体时，带土觉得自己整个身体都被重新改造了一般。白绝修补的那半边和自己的血肉进一步融合，彻彻底底变成自己的东西，隐藏在里面的孢子又或是别的什么被排挤出去。  
心脏上的符咒似乎也被冲垮了。  
“斑醒过来不会发火吧？”带土呢喃了一句。  
外道魔像的查克拉非常充足，不一会带土已经隐约感到了一种熟悉的力量——13世界随处可见的灵魂之力。  
“在净土过得好吗，老头子？”带土在斑苏醒的时候就收回了手，戏谑的问道。  
“带土，为什么这么早就把我复活。”斑没有理会他的问话，一手将自己从地上撑起来。  
“反正我也找到了不需要轮回眼也不需要以命换命的复活方法，索性早点复活你，不好吗？”带土歪着头，“还是说你觉得待在净土更好？啊差点忘了，对你来说净土也许真的更好吧，毕竟有你弟弟和千手柱间……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“怎么，被我说中了？”带土笑了一声，“反正你对我也不放心，你自己去完成月之眼就好了。”  
斑没有说话，沉默着向外走去。  
在他即将走出溶洞时，带土说：“你最好去宇智波的眼库取一双眼睛，或者现在就去找漩涡长门拿回你自己的轮回眼。”  
闭着眼睛的斑总让他想起那个糟糕的10世界。  
不过他就这么自信我不会背叛他吗？明明刚刚醒过来就知道符咒已经消失了吧。  
带土发动神威，也离开了基地。

斑复活之后不久，就全盘接收了带土之前的布置，绝也不再跟着带土，只有偶尔带土呼唤白绝，才会有一个分体出现询问他有什么需求。  
简而言之，带土现在是个被放弃的棋子。  
带土也乐得清闲，反正他是不想再看见办公桌上成堆的文件了，扔给重新掌控了雾隐村的斑正好。每天想去哪去哪，只要不妨碍到计划想干什么都没人管，这种生活他当然求之不得。  
就当是临死之前的放纵。  
自从得了花吐症满三个月之后，消耗的查克拉几乎是在翻倍增长，这也是带土没有反抗斑的原因之一——他现在和斑动手消耗掉本就所剩无几的查克拉，简直就是找死。  
更何况那天看到斑没有被传染花吐症，他就知道自己治愈无望，怕是要提前去净土看望琳了。  
等等，其他世界的琳说她一直在看着我……想到这里，带土脸红了红。  
琳不会把这些都看到了吧？  
要死啊……老师没用尸鬼封尽，也在净土的吧？  
带土都能想象到琳和老师会说什么了。  
太丢人了。  
“可是老混蛋显然没有喜欢的人啊。”带土小声嘟囔着，“真拉他一起死都做不到。”  
而且清醒过来之后，哪还舍得拉他陪葬啊。  
“带土，斑大人让你去找他。”这是自从斑复活之后第一次主动出现的白绝。  
“他在哪里？”带土扔掉手里的紫罗兰，问。  
“雾隐村。”  
“他喊我干什么？总不会是要我去批文件吧。”带土撇撇嘴，发动神威去了水影办公室。

到达水影办公室的带土脸色白了几分，万花筒写轮眼的消耗对于现在的他来说，也有点多了。  
“老混蛋你喊我过来干什么？”带土发誓，要是今天斑不说出个所以然，他就，他就……好吧，他也不能干什么。  
斑一手撑着下巴看着他，带土总觉得他的目光似乎凝聚在心脏那里。  
“黑绝说你失踪了两个月。”斑开口了。  
带土眼神飘了一下：“我在神威空间里呆了两个月。”  
“哦？”斑显然一个字也没有信。  
“就是这样，老混蛋你爱信不信！”带土的声音大了几分。  
斑点点头，不再看他了。  
带土一愣，“老混蛋你喊我过来就是为了问这个？”  
“你以为呢？”  
我以为你是要我帮你批文件。  
带土动了动嘴唇，最后气鼓鼓的扔下一句“老混蛋”就要发动神威离开。  
结果空间被禁锢了。  
一头撞上空间壁垒的带土倒吸一口凉气，扭头就看见斑瞪着一双轮回眼看他。  
“老混蛋你什么时候把眼睛拿回来的？”  
“两天前。”斑说。  
深吸一口气，带土告诉自己不要生气。  
对，斑没有义务告诉自己他的行踪，更何况自己对他来说就是个没有用处的棋子。  
“我可不记得，我有教过你这样没大没小。”斑慢悠悠的开口道。  
带土翻了个白眼。  
是，斑的确把礼仪方面的记忆也给他了，可他当初在地洞里大呼小叫，也没见斑反对啊。  
“说吧，吐花是怎么回事。”斑敲了敲桌子，“绝看见了。”  
“关你什么事？”  
“你以为我拿回眼睛是为了谁？要不是普通的写轮眼看不出这些花究竟是什么来路，你当我会去拿轮回眼破坏晓那边的布置吗？”斑没好气的说。  
带土愣住了。  
“我并没有找到任何有关的讯息。”  
“你到底想干什么？”带土打断了斑的话语，他可不信斑是为了救他，“我死了对你来说不是更好吗？反正也是没用的东西了。”  
“我什么时候说过你已经没用了？”斑也渐渐没了耐心，“你要是没用现在就不会站在这里和我呛声了。”  
带土噎了一下，“可你连符咒消失都没有反应……”  
“带土，”斑看着低下头的带土，“你觉得没了符咒我就没有别的办法了吗？”  
带土猛地抬起头。  
“你觉得就算现在你回到木叶去，他们会接受你吗？”  
“还是你觉得，早已死去的你会有很多人记着？”  
“带土，除了我，没人会记得你了。”  
“你除了我，还能和谁站在一起？旗木卡卡西？带土你信吗？”  
“你答应过我，要回报我。你答应了要陪我一辈子，怎么，你要食言吗？”  
比起符咒，感情是更有效的控制手段。


	15. Chapter 15

带土咬着下唇，一言不发地看着斑，仿佛这样就可以装作听不懂斑的问话。  
“带土，”斑露出了带土从未见过的、绝对可以称作温柔的笑容，“过来。”  
温柔的背后，往往是暗藏的毒药。  
带土在脑子里拉起了警戒线——可这并没有什么用，他总是对斑没有办法的。  
斑只是收起了轮回眼，重复了一遍：“带土，过来。”  
明明那双黑色的眼眸看起来更加深不可测，为什么就觉得他不会动手了呢？  
带土挪动着脚步走到那张放满文件的桌子前，沉默的看着坐在椅子上的斑。  
斑站起来了。  
斑抬起了手。  
斑靠近了。  
斑在摸他的头？  
带土愣在原地，满脑子都是斑摸了他的头，就连斑碰到了他这个花吐症患者的事情都被暂时扔在了一边。  
事实证明带土还是想的太简单了。  
斑在把手放在带土头上之后，收紧五指，用力扯向了一边。  
他抓着带土的头发强迫他抬起了头。  
一瞬间的错愕尽管很快就被愠怒代替，但也被斑尽收眼中。  
脆弱的咽喉也暴露在斑的视线之中。  
“老混蛋你干什么？”带土不满的大喊起来，只是其中有几分色厉内荏就不知道了。  
“带土，我再问你一次，”斑凑的更近了，“这两个月你去了哪里……以及吐花是怎么回事？”  
带土在斑靠近的时候不由屏住了呼吸，努力想要听清斑在问什么，然而看着斑放大的脸，带土脑子里只剩下一句话。  
太！近！了！  
咬了咬舌尖让自己清醒过来，意识到斑在问什么，带土决定告诉他一部分足以让斑感到惊讶的东西，好拉开彼此的距离。  
不然再保持这个暧昧的姿势谈下去，他就不能保证下一次自己也能回神了。  
“说了在神威空间。”也不算错吧，毕竟去平行世界也是依靠神威的。  
“至于吐花，那是我意外染上的病 。”带土说着，看着斑的目光多了几分幸灾乐祸，“通过肢体接触和触碰花传染，是可以致死的病。”  
“老混蛋你完了。”带土仰着头，对着斑扯出一个笑容。  
只是那笑容的不怀好意实在太过明显。  
这样的话老混蛋绝对不会再碰他了。  
“也就是说你快死了。”斑果然松开了手指，“那么，你可以走了。”  
等等，这个进展也太快了吧？  
带土的笑容僵在脸上，“你就不担心你自己死了吗？”  
“我可没那么容易死。”斑嗤笑一声，看着带土不自然的表情说，“你就不一定了。”  
“你恐怕已经忘了，绝是感知型。”斑看似好心的解释了一句，“你的查克拉状态，绝一清二楚。”  
该死，他怎么就把这个给忘了！  
带土的脸色瞬间苍白起来，被斑知道他现在的状态，恐怕只有坏处。  
这个家伙绝对在想着怎么在他死前，榨干他最后的用处。  
恐怕之前那句让他走也是一句谎言。  
他有说过哪怕一句真话吗？  
就算有，那也是对着他亲爱的弟弟泉奈和一生的“挚友”千手柱间。  
绝对不会是他。  
带土最后看见的，是斑眼中的轮回眼纹路。

花吐症只在有暗恋之人的群体里传染。  
如果得不到救治，会逐渐耗尽查克拉，耗尽生命力，然后导致死亡。  
三个月之后消耗翻倍。  
治愈的方式是和暗恋之人心意相通，然后接吻。  
斑用幻术从带土脑子里挖出相关的讯息之后，就一直眼神复杂的看着站在面前双眼无神的带土。  
带土这小子，暗恋的对象居然不是那个女忍者，也不是他的队友。  
这孩子喜欢他。  
那些隐秘的感情，在幻术的作用下被一一道出。  
对传说中的人物的仰慕、对年老孤寂的他的同情和关心、在地洞里一点一滴浇筑的依恋、对那副年轻皮囊的迷恋，以及藏在更深处的爱。  
本以为只是雏鸟对苍鹰的依恋与仰慕，谁知道居然有了更深的感情。  
这样利用起来似乎有点不道德，可显然这些更深的感情会变成更加牢固的锁链。  
比起符咒，感情的控制可是更好的手段啊。  
“爱吗？”斑用手指点了点带土的脸颊，“就让我看看你的爱能让你做到什么程度吧。”  
不过首先，带土还不能死。  
心意相通的吻……  
斑借着带土的眼睛给自己下了一个幻术。  
我是真的，喜欢着带土的啊。  
如果带土醒着，就会看到斑眼中一瞬间满溢的感情。  
那是足以让任何人为之一颤的深情。  
把带土搂入怀里，极为自然的吻下去，斑也闭上了眼睛。  
所以他没有看到，双眼无神的带土，眼角悄然滑下一行眼泪。  
角落的黑白绝难得没有出声，沉默的看着眼前的一幕。  
年长的男人拥着纤瘦的少年，手指纠缠上少年垂下的手，脸上的认真就好像在进行什么神圣的仪式。  
仿佛童话一般美好。  
却是镜花水月。  
分开的那一刻，斑感觉有什么东西想要从喉咙里冲出，却在他主动解除幻术后消失的一干二净，只余下一小朵花从嘴角飘落。  
斑对鲜花没什么了解，别说花语了，就连辨认都有些困难。  
勉强算是植物的白绝却不一样。  
他一眼认出了那是帚石楠。  
孤独与背叛。  
读取了白绝思维的黑绝恶意满满的笑起来。

带土做了一个梦。  
梦里的他在斑对于花吐症的逼问下，被斑看出了心思，然后索性破罐子破摔向斑告白，结果斑说他也喜欢自己。  
“我是真的喜欢你啊，带土。”  
然后斑抱住了他，他们十指相扣，旁若无人的接吻。  
分开的时候带土感觉自己的查克拉已经不再被消耗，他的花吐症已经好了。  
这证明斑的的确确是喜欢他的。  
只不过斑最后似乎也吐了花。是正常的反应，毕竟斑也喜欢他，又和他接吻有了肢体接触……  
不过，最后斑吐的花是什么？  
是……  
帚石楠？  
帚石楠！  
带土猛然醒过来。  
他躺在水影办公室用以暂时休息的长榻上，斜对面是正在批改文件的斑。  
斑察觉到他醒过来，抬头对他浅浅的笑了一下。  
斑……对他笑？  
“带土，你醒了就好。”似乎看出他的迟疑，斑放下了笔，“刚刚你的花吐症治好了，不过不知道为什么你睡了过去。”  
“我睡了过去？”带土重复道。  
“对，你好像还做了一个梦，说了几句梦话。”  
“梦话？”  
“你在说帚石楠。帚石楠是什么？”斑问。  
“帚石楠……”带土说，“孤独与背叛，孤独，背叛？”  
带土的眼神清明起来，摇头说：“不，我从未背叛。”  
下一秒，眼前的场景被定格在滑稽的瞬间，然后渐渐扭曲成五光十色的碎片。  
带土从长榻上跳了起来。  
“醒了就去干活，虽然漩涡长门不能再用，但是晓组织还是可以利用的。”斑头也不抬的说。  
“你……”带土指着斑，张了张嘴。  
“你什么你，我只是为了从你那里知道花吐症的信息给你用了幻术，不是把你的脑子都破坏掉。”斑不耐烦的说，“臭小子你不要得了便宜还卖乖，花吐症都给你治好了你还想怎么样。”  
带土松了口气。  
看来这次是真的了。  
不过，花吐症治好了？  
他真的像梦里一样喜欢我？  
带土看着斑出神。  
斑直接把笔扔到了带土头上，无视带土吃疼的叫声，说：“快点去。”  
“老混蛋你喜欢我？”带土一手捂着被砸到的部位，问道。  
斑凝视了他一会儿，末了意义不明的哼了一声，说：“我会喜欢你这个臭小子？”  
带土却仿佛吃了糖一般满心欢喜的走了。  
他才没有看见老混蛋泛红的耳朵呢。  
所以他也不知道，在他走之后，斑的耳尖迅速恢复正常。  
“臭小子你还嫩了点。”


	16. Chapter 16

离开水影办公室之后，带土也慢慢冷静下来，然后他就意识到斑到底扔了个什么麻烦给他。  
晓组织回收利用。  
斑倒是说的轻巧，可先不提漩涡长门被斑取走轮回眼之后是死是活，单是小南那六十亿张起爆符就让他心里直打哆嗦。  
同体可是靠着伊邪纳岐才活下来的。  
虽然现在的小南不可能有那么多起爆符，可是在其他世界留下的心理阴影没那么好解除。他算是怕了女人这种爆发起来根本不是人的生物，玖辛奈也好、千手纲手也好，包括小南，这几个女忍者实在是太彪悍了。  
他毫不怀疑小南现在对“宇智波斑”这个名字的仇视程度。恐怕他再顶着这个名字去，小南会直接和他打起来。  
而且还有黑绝……  
就算现在告诉斑黑绝有问题，斑最大的可能也是不信。不仅不信，还会怀疑他别有用心。  
如果瞒着斑把黑绝封印——首先他没那个自信能完全瞒住斑，而且他也打不过斑，第二他没办法把黑绝从斑那里引出来，最后，法则不允许。  
所以兜兜转转还是要听斑的去回收晓组织。  
原地哀嚎一声，带土还是踏上了去雨隐村的道路。  
走一步算一步吧。

雨隐村。  
“他来了。”  
长门闭着眼睛，对身边的小南说。  
“长门，我已经说过了，你现在的身体不适合再使用雨虎自在术。”小南皱了皱眉，把手放在长门背后，为他输送了一些查克拉。  
“咳咳，小南，你知道我无法放弃晓的。”长门无奈的说，“这是他的梦想，也是我们的约定。”  
“可你再这样下去，身体会撑不住的。”小南的声音有点颤抖，“你是打算让我再一次眼睁睁看着同伴离开却无能为力吗？”  
“小南，抱歉。”长门对小南摇了摇头，然后对着房间的角落说：“既然已经到了，不妨现身吧。”  
“漩涡一族的感知能力果然强大。”带土从角落里走出来。  
“是你！”小南死死的盯着带土脸上的面具，“你到底是谁？”  
“那个老头子果然把我给卖了吗？”带土低声说了一句，再开口就恢复了原本的音色：“我是谁并不重要，重要的是我能帮你们实现梦想。”  
“你以为我们还会相信你吗？藏头露尾的家伙！”小南站在长门身前，满脸防备，“你和那个宇智波斑是一伙的吧？抢走了长门的眼睛，还想要我们信任你？”   
就知道斑那个家伙肯定是嚣张的直接挖了眼睛。  
还自爆了姓名。  
带土在心里咒骂了几句，却也知道斑是不屑于隐瞒的。  
“轮回眼本就不属于他，失去轮回眼对他的身体来说反而是件好事。”带土盯着漩涡长门，“使用不属于自己的力量，付出的代价可是很大的。”  
“小南。”长门叫住了想要反驳的小南，“你说的没错，失去轮回眼之后虽然因为不适应导致身体虚弱，但我能感觉到以往的束缚消失，身体正在从根源上慢慢恢复。”  
“漩涡一族是拥有仙人体的千手的近亲，若非如此你在得到轮回眼的时候就该爆体而亡。”带土说出了一个事实，“能够撑到现在，也要多亏了漩涡庞大的生命力。如果你继续使用轮回眼，用不了多久你就会达到极限。”  
小南转过头看着长门，希望从他这里得到反驳，却在长门的沉默中知道了带土说的的确是事实。  
“你，还有那个宇智波斑，究竟有什么目的？”半晌，长门开口了。  
老混蛋是为了世界和平结果被人给骗了，我是为了阻止他好让他不被骗。  
带土当然不可能这么说。  
“当然是为了和平。”带土眼睛都不眨就把当初说过一遍的话再说了一遍，“有光的地方必然会有影子，既然有胜利者的概念那失败者也会相对的存在，两者互为因果无法分离。想要创造只有胜者的世界，只有和平的世界，只有爱的世界——并非不可能。”  
“上一次你和我说只要助你一臂之力，你就告诉我方法。”长门说，“可你最后也没有说。”  
“这一次我不需要你帮我，你只要听就可以了。”带土说，“听完之后，你再做决定。”  
“光与暗相生，理论上是无法分离的。可如果将所有的暗集于一身，那么其他人就会得到光。将恶的载体——尾兽收集起来，制造一个足以让所有人恐慌的武器，承担所有的恶意，那么世界就会团结起来，战争就会结束。”带土可没打算把无限月读告诉长门，毕竟让全世界做梦这种东西估计也没几个正常人会信。  
你问他和斑？  
宇智波是正常人吗？  
“轮回眼在其中有什么作用？”长门问。  
“你以为尾兽很好收集吗？轮回眼可以通灵一个足以承载九只尾兽封印的容器，当九只尾兽都被封印之后，这个容器可以在轮回眼的控制下短暂的活过来，是一个强大的通灵兽。”  
“所以你和他才要取走轮回眼吗？”长门自问自答，“因为不放心我。”  
“当然。”不是。  
“虽然他取走了轮回眼，但在封印之前还需要把尾兽抓回来——这需要一定的人力，我和他却只有两个人。”带土说着，却想起了当初千手柱间和斑两个人抓九只尾兽的事情。  
事实上两个人好像也并非不可能。  
“我会一直等你的答复。”带土看着沉思的长门，“如果你需要一双眼睛的话，日后我可以给你一双写轮眼，作为我们的诚意。”  
还有五年宇智波就会反叛，到时候可以随便找双三勾玉给长门。不到万花筒程度，对于漩涡一族的长门来说，消耗并不会太严重。  
带土不打算改变这个，谁让他看宇智波也非常不顺眼。  
当初带你们走你们非要留下，现在倒是想走，可惜已经晚了。  
不过呢，小孩子倒是可以考虑留下来。  
能给木叶制造麻烦，带土可是非常乐意的。

从长门那里离开之后，带土就直接去了木叶。  
别误会，他只是在潮湿的雨隐村停留太久，想要找个风和日丽的地方晒晒太阳。  
位于火之国的木叶在这方面的确得天独厚。  
木叶看上去依旧热闹，战争的痕迹已经消失的无影无踪。就连几年前的带土控制九尾袭村时破坏的地方，都已经修复如初。  
和平而美好。  
带土随手在脸上扣了个面具，解除虚化从角落里走了出来。  
他依旧穿着宇智波的族服，这让他在木叶几乎畅通无阻——在木叶村民的心里，宇智波总是不好接近的，就算有点奇怪的嗜好也不会有人敢指指点点。  
哦不对，戴面具不能算奇怪的嗜好。  
毕竟斑都没有对他戴面具的行为说什么。  
一手拿着从甘栗甘买的红豆糕，带土拐了个弯去记忆里的居酒屋买了豆皮寿司，出门的时候撞见了玖辛奈和鸣人。  
还有作为保护四代火影夫人的暗部卡卡西。  
真是流年不利。  
带土在心里吐槽了一句，然后腾出一只手收起面具，又用了点手段模糊了面容，拿出斑的气势，在心里循环着“我是宇智波斑，我不认识她”，然后不动声色的向前走去。  
这时候直接用神威走是不可能了，这么近的距离卡卡西一定会通过写轮眼察觉到。所幸现在带土留了长发，刻意遮掩一下的话也不太容易被认出来。  
路过玖辛奈身边的时候，带土感觉到了玖辛奈狐疑的视线。  
可她终究没有任何举动。  
这是木叶再正常不过的一天。


	17. Chapter 17

带土已经全然没有了逛木叶的心情。  
还剩一半的红豆糕被随手丢进了街边的垃圾桶，另一只手里的豆皮寿司在带土的犹豫下被扔进了神威空间。  
不知不觉已经走到宇智波族地附近，带土停下了脚步。  
这个时候接触鼬，会不会太早了些？  
不，鼬可是早熟的不像个和平年代的孩子，反倒有几分战国时代才有的早慧。  
不过这种爱村子大过家族的想法，扔在战国时代绝对会被视为叛族的。  
啊啦，族规怎么写的来着？  
挖掉双眼，革除姓氏，驱逐出族。  
真是个严重的罪名。  
不过也就是欺负欺负没有实力的弱者罢了。真正强大的人，就算是被认为叛族又能怎样，谁会有那个胆子和实力来执行族规呢。  
规矩从来都是强者定下的。  
而弱者只能服从。  
只有强者，才有资格去做选择，才有资格去评判这个世界，才有资格去改变这个世界。  
鼬显然已经有了这方面的觉悟。  
带土坐在树上，看着在练习场不厌其烦的投掷手里剑的小豆丁，随手朝他扔了一支苦无。  
过去的他弱小、无用，只能眼睁睁看着自己身陷绝境，一年之后又毫无防备的撞进斑布下的天罗地网。  
但也多亏了斑，他现在再也不是过去的吊车尾了。  
斑在教学方面难得有天赋，虽然总会夹杂一些暴力的惩罚手段，但结果是讨喜的。  
起码现在论起忍体幻，他虽然比不上斑那个非人类，但也相差不远了。  
斑曾经是宇智波的族长，对他的教导自然也是族长的标准。  
甚至那就是按着斑自己那个水平的忍者标准来的。而在那个水平的忍者，全忍界大概也只有斑自己和千手柱间，勉强再算上得到了阴阳之力的漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助。  
铛——  
鼬挡下了那支苦无，瞬间摆出了御敌的姿态。  
一分钟，两分钟。  
五分钟之后，带土看着鼬额头的汗水，终于站了出来。  
“你这么练，是很难进步的。”带土回想着斑的姿势，从地上捡起一枚手里剑扔了出去，“况且你的手势，有点小瑕疵。”  
那枚手里剑最后划出一个弧度，绕过木桩钉在了后面的树上。  
“直来直往的攻击就像在告诉敌人‘我在这里’。”带土说，“除非你自信能够正面一击击溃敌人。”  
鼬狐疑的看着他，最后模仿着他的动作，试探着扔出一枚手里剑。  
我果然对天才喜欢不起来。  
带土盯着同样绕过木桩钉在树干上的手里剑，不得不承认鼬是个天才。  
他当初为了学会扔出弧线路径的手里剑，没少被斑揍。  
结果鼬这家伙一次就学会了。  
“原来是这样。”在带土出神的时候，鼬已经浅浅的笑了起来，“谢谢你。”  
“你住在哪里？”鼬一手扯了扯带土的袖子，抬头问，“我可以以后都去向你请教吗？”  
带土愣了一下，看着鼬眼睛里的极力掩饰的防备，瞬间明白了他的想法。  
“我可不住在木叶。”带土掰开鼬拽着他袖子的手，“等你什么时候可以把眼睛里的戒备藏好，再考虑向我请教吧。”  
想套话？  
在暗部呆几年再说吧。  
带土直接发动神威离开了木叶。

那之后带土就往来于雨隐村和雾隐村之间，偶尔去木叶帮斑跑腿买寿司。  
等到带土从长门那里得到肯定的答复时，这样的生活已经过去了一年。  
要说这一年有什么大事发生的话，大概就是小南的九死一生。  
带土都不用想就知道这是斑嫌他动作太慢亲自出手的结果——为了重新控制长门。  
可惜斑也小看了女忍者的潜能，让小南活着回去了。  
那之后斑就没再插手，全部扔给了带土处理，并且让他不处理完就不要回雾隐村。  
所以带土一得到长门的回复，想都不想就直接用神威定位了水影办公室。  
于是撞见了在办公室的鬼鲛……大概也是正常的吧。  
“鬼鲛怎么会在这里！”带土捂着被撞到的头，大声控诉道。  
斑还没说什么，鬼鲛就用奇异的眼神看了带土一眼，离开了办公室，还顺手关上了门。  
等等，鬼鲛你到底对我有什么误解？  
“你既然回来了，说明晓那边已经不是问题。”斑一脸公事公办，“鬼鲛的实力还看得过去，以后可以让他加入晓。”  
“你还好意思说呢，要不是你突然对小南出手，我早就搞定他们了。”带土说着，走到了斑身边，随手翻着那些文件。  
“你允诺了什么条件？”  
“一双三勾玉而已。”带土撇撇嘴，“你别告诉我你舍不得。”  
“你要对宇智波动手？”斑终于放下了笔，抬头看着带土说。  
“老混蛋你不会真的舍不得吧？”带土仿佛看到了什么奇怪的东西，张大嘴巴做了一个夸张的表情。  
“我是怕你阴沟里翻船。”斑冷哼一声，“宇智波目前的族长有一双万花筒，至于当初的那些长老随便活下来几个都能把事情闹大。”  
“你当我就一点准备都没有吗？”带土说着，讽刺的笑了笑，“这代族长的长子，是一个爱好和平厌恶争斗的木叶好忍者，而他的父亲正打算几年后带着宇智波孤注一掷，和木叶死磕。”  
带土放下那些文件，走到了斑身边，耳语道：“呐，你说最后是父亲扼杀自己优秀的继承人，还是儿子大义灭亲制止阻止全族的叛变？”  
“你是在问我会杀了你，还是任由你破坏我的布置吗？”斑在沉思了几秒后反问道。  
天知道这个老混蛋是怎么把两者联系起来的！  
带土愣了愣，然后在斑把手放在他的后腰并且有继续向上的趋势时连忙摇起了头。  
废话，再不否认那只手就要在后心打转然后捅进去了啊！  
“怎么看我都是在和你说宇智波的事情吧？”带土咬牙切齿的说，“况且我什么时候破坏你的布置了？”  
“真的没有？”  
“真的没有。”黑绝的事情不算。  
斑那只作乱的手依旧没有停下来，不过脸上的表情倒是让带土松了口气。  
于是他主动伸手勾住斑的脖子，跨坐在他腿上，仰头吻住了他。  
可惜就在带土试图扒斑的衣服时，被斑一把抓住手腕制止了。  
“老混蛋你到底行不行啊！”带土不满的看着斑。  
没办法，这都不知道第几次了，每一次带土试图进行下一步的时候都会被制止，是个人都会不满的。  
一开始他还以为斑是不知道该怎么做，所以特意去了附近的花街向人请教。后来他以为斑是抹不开面子，好吧，他主动。  
结果呢？  
接吻可以，牵手可以，就是拒绝进一步发展。  
也不能怪带土怀疑是不是在复活斑的时候在那方面出了什么差错。  
要不然怎么会一直拒绝他。  
“带土，你今年几岁？”  
带土歪头看着他，“十六吧。”  
“我可还不想对一个孩子出手。”斑伸手掐了掐带土的脸。  
“忍者从拿起武器的时候就不再是孩子了！”  
“那是战国。”  
“好吧，那木叶还说过只要带上护额就是一名忍者而不再是孩子呢。”  
“要我提醒你，你现在根本没有护额这种东西了吗？”  
“你这是强词夺理！”带土瞪大了眼睛。  
“你也在无理取闹。”斑帮他整了整衣服。  
带土最后指着斑张了张嘴，躲进了神威空间。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一句话的07世界：《心甘情愿》的abo世界，带土的互换已发生  
> 还有那个赌场被查封的世界，其实是09世界——带土出生在战国时代的世界

“你个臭老头！老混蛋！再信你我就跟你姓！”  
吼完之后，带土悲哀的发现他和斑本来就是一个姓。  
还真是“孽缘”啊……  
带土在神威空间的某个角落里蹲下，第一次觉得千手柱间的消沉不是没有道理的——起码他现在就很想种蘑菇。  
也不知道他的木遁有没有那个效果。  
“说什么不对小孩子出手啊……”  
他要是不知道平行世界也许还会相信，可是根据其（0）他（7）世界的情况来看，这一条在斑那里根本就不算什么。  
虽然也不排除那个混蛋突然良心发现——这概率大概比辉夜姬打赢了她的两个儿子，现在发生的一切都是无限月读还要低吧。  
更大的可能，显然是有什么其他不能让他知道的原因——以至于让斑把这个不算理由的理由推出来拒绝他。  
带土在斑说出口的一瞬间就明白了他的意思，上一秒的暧昧旖旎在这一秒就被丢的一干二净，丝毫不剩。他很自然的顺着斑的话说了下去，还把话题引向一个更加“安全”的角度。  
这是属于他们的默契。  
看到的，装作没看到。  
听懂的，装作没听懂。  
不到万不得已，看破的永远不说破。  
就算手里握着的是淬毒的利刃，心里想着的是怎样杀死对方，但在敌人面前他们仍旧是可以托付后背的完美搭档。  
所以对这点隐约透露着些许不详的隐瞒，他绝对，绝对不会生气的。  
对，不生气。  
不生气才怪啊！  
带土忍不住再次咒骂了斑几句，最后表情一松，靠着墙壁坐下来。  
他是真的不知道斑到底在顾虑什么。  
年龄不是问题。三观的话，以前不提，起码现在是一致到根本就像一个人了。  
总不会这个世界他也是斑的亲孙子吧？  
有过这个猜测的当天晚上他就摸进了宇智波的神社——查族谱。结果斑根本没有后代，而他自己往上数到斑那一代也不过是表兄弟罢了，还是关系比较疏远的，寄养都不可能。  
血缘问题排除。  
至于之前怀疑的那方面功能……咳，那只是一时没过脑子的气话。  
得亏了斑没有计较这个。  
带土揉了揉脸颊，想起当初的事情他就嘴巴疼。他那会儿以为斑不懂该怎么做，就跑去花街请教，然后反被太夫给调戏了一把；好不容易让太夫松口教了他一些技巧，拿着人家给的册子回去以后又被斑捉了个现行；支支吾吾的把斑劝走以后，红着脸看完那些东西，结果亲自上阵的时候又被斑狠狠的嘲笑了一通技术差劲——差劲你个混蛋还非要抓着我头发干什么，搞得他嘴都酸了，第二天还嗓子哑的连黑绝都困惑的看他。  
“所以到底因为什么啊？”  
「你确定他真的爱你吗？」  
嗯？  
「你又不是没见过我和老头子相处，你觉得呢？」  
啊啊啊，是同体？  
带土整个人跳了起来。  
「你是不是忘了我们当初送你的那个礼物？前段时间千手扉间改进了一下，只要知道原理并且借助那个东西的话，想要像你一样去其他世界也不是什么难事。」  
所以你现在是鬼附身还是什么奇怪的状态？  
「我在你的意识空间，不过如果你秽土转生自己的话，说不定我就可以出现在外界了。」  
秽土转生自己怎么想都很诡异吧喂！  
「你在乎？」  
嘁。  
你还是老老实实在意识空间呆着吧。

心里这么说着，带土最后还是去了当初设置的坐标点。当然这次他有了准备，并没有再闹出什么意外。  
只是看着眼前的木遁建筑，带土有点怀疑他是不是不小心跑去了10世界。  
“就是这里。”13世界的带土突然出现在他身边，“我说了要帮你先布置一下。”  
“不过你消失了一年多，这里已经有几个同体来过了。”同体说着，一把拉住有点呆愣的带土，“进去说吧。”  
整个客厅铺了一张超大型号的榻榻米。  
“这也是没办法，毕竟人数比较多的话，放桌椅也不太合适。”  
他们随意找了个角落坐下来。  
“有时候他们会来这里放松一下，顺便交换一些情报。”13世界的带土指着另一个角落的牌桌，“那是木叶初年的东西。听说是木叶警备队查封了整个木叶的赌场之后带回宇智波的，后来他那个世界的千手柱间只能偷跑去村外的赌场，虽然一次都没有成功过。”  
“我和他们说了千手扉间的改进，所以现在他们都跑去了别的世界。”言下之意，你有什么想说的可要趁现在说。  
“你说他不爱我……为什么？”犹豫了两三秒，带土还是问出了来。  
“他并不是不爱你，花吐症的判断不会出错。”同体摇了摇头，“可他也没有那么爱你。”  
“那你说他为什么……”带土顿了一下，“那种事情正常的情侣都会做的吧？自来也的《亲热天堂》说那是感情到了一定程度之后自然而然的行为。”  
“自来也还这么说过？”  
“你！”带土也不知道自来也有没有这么写过。也许他是在别的地方看到这句话，脑子里又只有自来也比较符合这种作者的身份，才会胡乱安上去的也说不定。  
“你别管自来也有没有写过了！反正现在就是这样。”带土说着，声音小了下去，“除了那件事以外，该做的不该做的都做了。”  
“我有点后悔去找你了，这件事你不应该问我。”13世界的带土盯了他一会儿，“它只能由你自己去发现。我说给你，只会让你做出偏激的举动。”  
“你看到了什么？”带土知道由于是灵魂体，13世界的同体可以看到一些现世无法看到的东西。  
“不能说。”同体摇头，“这是你和他的事情。”  
“那你还把我带过来干什么？”  
“巧了，我现在也在想为什么要把你带过来。”  
然后他们对视一眼，又同时偏过了头。  
“不过你的花吐症治好了，这也算是件好事。”同体说，“紫罗兰——总觉得现在的你我应该换一下花的种类。”  
“也许鸢尾更适合现在的你。”  
同体说完，起身向屋外走去。  
“鸢尾？”带土不可置信的睁大了眼睛。  
他可是正在热恋期的人，用鸢尾诅咒他是不是不太好啊？


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章时间到了四年后，也就是木叶55年  
> 中间发生了什么，以后会慢慢说的  
> 贺茂祭：就是葵祭。起源于钦明天皇五年（约1400年前），时间是每年5月15日，是为了避免灾祸获得丰收举办的祭典。当然，火影世界只有大名，所以这里改成火之国大名举办的祭典，也对习俗方面做了些许改动以配合剧情

爱情使人盲目。  
古人诚不欺我。  
关于“鸢尾”的事情转眼就被带土抛在了脑后——虽然他和斑出了点小问题，但是用绝望的爱来形容显然太过了。  
所谓床头吵架床尾和，带土相信这个小问题可以解决的。  
况且带土非常了解斑，正如斑也了解他一样。如果哪天斑对他一点利用和算计都没有，全心全意去爱他的话——呕，光是想想就要吐了。  
那样的斑，大概会被他怀疑是不是摔坏了脑子吧……  
没有人会做一件对他一点好处都没有的事情，哪怕是被忍界公认的拥有大爱的千手柱间，一举一动也是有目的的，而能做到真正大公无私的恐怕已经不是人了——不，哪怕是神也是有欲求的。  
有所求才是正常的，一点点算计和利用在带土看来正是他们还爱着彼此的证明。  
当然，前提是这点算计没有越界。  
所以啊，只要在事情彻底发酵之前找出斑到底在算计他什么就好了。  
之后大概可以让斑对他道歉？  
唔，他大人有大量，就姑且原谅老混蛋好了。  
大不了下次算计回去嘛。  
带土弯了弯嘴角，同样离开了屋子。

四年后。  
木叶。  
当带土再次踏上这片土地时，神情有些恍惚。  
上一次他心情颇佳的在木叶闲逛，还见了几个比较重要的人，那之后一年他和斑确定了关系。  
没想到再次来木叶已经物是人非。  
不过答应的事情，再怎样也要完成。无论是允诺给长门的写轮眼，还是随口对鼬说下的约定，都催促着他在这个时间回到木叶。  
带土定位的地点依然在宇智波训练场附近。  
比较巧的是宇智波鼬正在训练场，虽然身边跟了两条尾巴。  
一大一小，止水和佐助。  
忽略掉佐助那虽然微弱但和另一个人极为相似的查克拉，带土隐藏了气息坐在树上，歪头朝鼬扔了支苦无。  
一如五年前。  
鼬在挡住苦无后显然也想到了什么，三言两语就让止水先带着佐助离开了。  
如果止水的表情不是那么担心，佐助的表情不是那么不满，就更好了。  
“他们已经离开了。”  
“我当然看到他们离开了。”带土瞬身到鼬面前，“五年不见，看来你还记得我。”  
“我当然记得您，毕竟您也曾指导过我。”鼬表情没什么变化，“您好像变得更强了，恭喜。”  
“那些敬语就省了吧。”带土皱皱眉，“不过你似乎也成长的不错，起码对待敌人都能礼貌的说出敬语，比起小时候连防备都藏不住要强很多。”  
鼬不置可否的点点头。  
两人就此沉默下来。  
最后还是带土先挑起了话头：“现在你觉得，和平是什么呢？”  
“我不知道。”鼬说，然后意识到这并不是个很好的答案，于是补充道：“我小时候认为战争是邪恶的，很多的人都因战争而死去。而和平就是所有人都可以平安长大，幸福的生活下去，这是一件非常美好的事情。”  
“后来？”  
“后来我发现和平没有那么简单。表面上的和平随时都有可能被暗流冲垮，而真正的和平，”鼬的表情难过了一点，“似乎总是建立在他人的痛苦之上的。”  
看来宇智波和木叶终归不可调和了。哪怕有玖辛奈和美琴的一层关系，没有火影的支持想要平衡彼此是极为艰难的。  
“那么你觉得，牺牲少部分人去维护和平值得吗？又或者，为了这小部分人的幸福而放弃和平，这样做对吗？”  
鼬心里偏向木叶，还是宇智波呢？  
“我没有权利去牺牲任何人。可是仅仅为了自己的幸福就去破坏所有人的幸福，那是不对的。”鼬思考了一会儿，说。  
“如果那小部分人是你的亲人呢？”带土问。  
这次鼬思考了更久，才说：“那也不可以。就算是我的亲人，也不能为了满足自己而去伤害他人。”  
这大概就是宇智波鼬和其他宇智波不一样的地方了。  
带土心想，换做是他，哪还会管其他人的死活。如果不是无限月读后面跟着黑绝和辉夜姬这两个大麻烦，有时候他真觉得那样的世界很好。  
老混蛋说的还是有道理的，集此世之暗于己身，他人便可生活于光之中。  
宇智波对自己是最狠的，对在乎的人是最好的。  
当然这个在乎的人对宇智波来说通常只有一到两个，可这并不妨碍他们顺便去考虑一下属于自己阵营的其他人。  
鼬的阵营大概是高于一族的木叶，斑把整个世界的人划在了自己的阵营，至于他……  
他这里大概只有一个在心口的圈，放着所有在乎的人——虽然这些人里有的用刀毫不客气的捅了他，但无论如何，他也做不到把人扔出去。  
“你是怎么看我的？”带土突发奇想的问道，他想知道在鼬眼中，他究竟是什么样子。  
“我还不知道你的名字，不过那也不重要。”鼬说，“第一次见你的时候我很坚信你是敌人，哪怕你教了我宇智波独有的手里剑术。但这次我感觉你并非是完全的敌人，这也是我会和你聊天而非上报木叶的原因。”  
“你变了。”  
我……变了？  
也是，不变才会奇怪，毕竟……  
带土低低的笑起来，“我的名字很多。五年前我想告诉你的那个名字，现在我已经没有权利叫了，我写在族谱上的名字更不可能告诉你。”  
“你叫我阿飞好了。”  
“是鹰的那个‘鸢’？”  
“你想那么叫也可以。”带土想了想，反正发音是一样的，也就无所谓了。  
“这段时间我都会在木叶。”带土斜斜的看了一眼紧张起来的鼬，“我不会对木叶怎么样的，你放心好了。”  
“不过相对的，除非你自己来找我帮忙，并且我觉得那件事不会损害我的利益，否则我是不会出手帮你的。”带土深深的看了鼬一眼，“哪怕是什么人死在我面前我也不会出手。”  
“你的意思是止水或者佐助会遇到危险吗？”鼬睁大了眼睛，然而带土已经离开了。

四年过去，木叶变得更加繁荣了。  
带土路过一家祭典专用面具店的时候，顺手买了一个狐狸面具扣在脸上。  
之前那些用白绝制作的面具在斑的高压下被迫扔掉了，后来又发生了一些事情导致他一直没有去做新的，等想起来的时候他也不需要面具来掩去那张和斑不一致的脸了。  
一拖也就拖到了现在。要不是在木叶容易被过去认识的人发现，恐怕这个面具他都不会戴。  
不过算算日子，似乎有个祭典快到了。  
好像是京都那边的……贺茂祭？  
什么时候木叶也会过这个祭典了？  
不过，带土看着刚刚老板娘硬是塞给他的团扇，稍微离开几天去京都那边玩一下也不是不可以。  
他长这么大，还从来没有参加过这样的祭典。  
木叶祭也因为是孤儿，还是个宇智波，所以并没有参加过几次。  
听说宇智波祖上也是贵族，并且有能力举办每年一次的南贺祭，可惜后来的战乱还有木叶的建立，让宇智波内部渐渐放弃了这个祭典——起码他小时候是没有关于南贺祭的任何记忆的，能知道它的存在还要靠斑灌输给他的记忆。  
“祭典的话，大概会很有趣吧？”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果5月15号在京都的话请一定不要误掉葵祭，这其实是京都三大祭之一来着，我没去过也不知道有没有意思，不过可以看到平安风格的游行感觉也很值了。  
> 至于花火大会，其实比葵祭出现的时间要晚很多。不过火影世界本来就不科学，这里就直接拿过来用了。  
> 忘记在哪里看的宇智波贵族设定了，但感觉火影里的宇智波以及日向也的确很有贵族气息，或者说是作为大筒木后裔自带高贵气质？（那为什么千手不是这个画风？）个人更偏向宇智波祖上出过贵族，而且是大贵族才有可能让整个家族都把这种礼仪传承下去。  
> 也许是五摄家之一或者更早的藤原氏？开玩笑的。不过还是给了宇智波正二位的身份，毕竟大名们身份其实也不低，有些更是左右大臣或太政大臣——当然这些只是少数人，并且已经死了。而正一位或从一位的太政大臣其实“如无其人则阙”，后由藤原氏兼任，到了战国时代更是一个荣誉头衔。私设火之国大名之前是从三位，所以果然还是正二位比较合适。  
> 以上资料出自百度，如果有对这方面有研究的，请一定指正

带土是到了晚上才去的京都。  
白天的祭祀实在太过无聊，所谓的歌舞和表演也都是贵族才喜欢看的风格，更何况白天能够近距离观摩祭典的同样也只有贵族——毕竟贺茂祭是贵族之祭，整个前往神社的队伍中大部分都是官员、贵族，斋王更是一位公主。  
哪怕细算下来宇智波的贵族身份比火之国大名还高，带土也不想去凑热闹。  
贵族总是看不起忍者，然而带土也同样看不起那些高高在上的贵族。  
不过是一群看不清彼此力量的自以为是的蝼蚁。  
也就是大部分忍者习惯了这样的生活，眼界也局限在忍界、忍村之中，又都被灌输了阶级的固有概念，才不会想要对大名动手。  
换几个实力至上主义的叛忍站在大名面前——哪个还敢颐指气使。  
别的带土不清楚，但起码晓的成员杀死的大名和贵族可不在少数。在强大的力量下，贵族的身份根本不能给予他们任何保护。  
所以，入夜之后例行的花火大会和夜市对于带土来说才是重点。  
穿上浴衣，拿着团扇，戴上半脸的面具，穿行在人群中，偶尔在店铺前停留，买些东西或是玩些小游戏，最后找个完美的位置欣赏花火大会。  
像一个普通人一样享受祭典，这大概是带土小时候所期盼的场景。  
事实上，带土走在街上，看着擦肩而过的无数情侣，对祭典的印象直线下降。  
不远处捞金鱼的铺子站满了一对对恋人，带土最终还是放弃了走过去的想法，转头顺着食物的香气走去。  
他就不该因为好奇而独自参加祭典，明明早就有预感到花火大会上都是成双成对的。  
结果倒好，游戏一个没玩，吃的倒是吃了不少，就连章鱼丸子他都破天荒的去尝了一口。  
叹了口气，带土拿着一盒鲷鱼烧坐在了某个屋顶上。  
下一秒天空中就炸开了一团烟花。  
极尽绚烂。  
却转瞬即逝。  
其实祭典也没什么意思。  
带土听着人群中爆发的欢呼，抬头看着满天的烟花，实在没能看出有什么值得欢呼的地方。  
和他小时候所盼望的祭典，一点都不一样。  
又或者那些美好的想法，只是小孩子的错觉。  
而现实总是残酷的。

止水死了。  
鼬向带土说起这件事的时候，看上去格外的冷静。  
没有愤怒，没有悲伤，仿佛就像在说一个不相干的人。  
如果那双万花筒没有彰显它的存在感的话。  
然后他又说起了宇智波，说起了木叶，最后说起了团藏。  
“止水的一只眼睛被团藏夺走了，很难保证团藏不会现在就用别天神做些什么。”鼬面无表情的说。  
“他不会的。”带土摇了摇头，“写轮眼对于非宇智波的人来说侵蚀非常严重。如果他直接移植眼睛并且使用别天神这样的瞳术，你就可以什么都不做，看他自己失明然后疯掉了。没有千手柱间的细胞中和，他休想轻易使用那只写轮眼。”  
“那卡卡西前辈呢？”鼬突然问道，“他也是非宇智波。”  
“自愿给出的写轮眼当然不一样。”带土自嘲道，“那样的眼睛代表的是祝愿，会很大程度中和阴之力。不过就算这样，使用起来也绝不轻松。”  
他从未在鼬面前掩饰过身份，显然以鼬的智慧已经隐约猜到了他是谁。  
但是猜到又能怎样。  
告诉卡卡西吗？  
但只要带土想，卡卡西绝对不可能找到他。眼睛的共鸣终归是有限的，只要保持一定距离他就可以很好的掩盖过去。  
“你打算怎么办呢？”带土说，“再过一段时间，不论是宇智波还是木叶，都不会忍下去了。”  
鼬突然想起了第二次见到带土时的对话，死死的盯着他，问：“你早就知道？”  
“知道什么？宇智波的叛乱？还是木叶打算下手？”带土摆摆手，“有些事情从一开始就注定了。”  
“木叶容不下大家族势力，宇智波更受不了木叶的打压。”  
千手和宇智波，最初可是世仇啊。  
仇恨是那么容易放下的吗？  
如果可以，大概人人都是千手柱间了。

七月末，宇智波几乎被灭族的消息席卷了整个忍界，凶手宇智波鼬被木叶定为S级叛忍。  
幸存者只有十岁以下的孩子。  
虽然人数不多，但也足够让木叶感到困扰了。  
“这样真的好吗？”  
“你在担心木叶对那些孩子出手？”带土扭过头看着他，“放心，这个消息已经被全忍界知道了。木叶为了维护自己的形象，不仅不能对他们出手，还要保护教导他们。”  
“你不会真的打算只放过你的弟弟吧？”带土说，“百依百顺只会让他们觉得你好欺负，给他们留点麻烦才会让他们记得你的威胁。想要你弟弟过得好，你就得让木叶知道你不好惹。”  
“好了，接下来我会在雨隐村等你。”  
“用自己的力量去雨隐村，他们才会真正承认你的实力。”  
说完，带土直接发动神威离开。  
给长门换上一双三勾玉，又通知了他关于鼬的安排后，带土终于闲了下来。  
宇智波的秘术全被他搬走了，眼库也被他转移到了神威空间，可以说留给木叶的不过是个空壳。  
他没打算从卡卡西那里取回眼睛，干脆也从眼库里取了一只给自己安上。  
而这期间斑一直没有联系过他。  
就好像斑从来都没有复活，一直以来都是带土自己在为月之眼做准备。  
而且自从斑也离开雾隐村之后，带土就连该去哪里找他都毫无头绪了。  
本来他都打算去找斑和解了，结果在雾隐村扑了个空还差点让五代水影发现。  
老混蛋绝对是故意的。  
带土磨了磨牙，发誓这次一定要等斑来找他，他才不主动去找那个混蛋呢。  
毕竟这次怎么看都是斑的错。  
“带土，斑在找你哦。”白绝用和五年前一样的语气对他说。  
早知道不立flag了。  
“他在哪？”  
“你背后。”白绝指了指带土身后。  
带土直接僵在了原地。


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始讲述主世界木叶53年到55年中间的故事

“臭小子躲了我这么久，终于肯露面了？”  
白绝早在斑走近的时候就溜走了，扔下愣神的带土独自面对压抑着怒火的斑。  
“难道不是你在躲我吗？”带土想起来上次去雾隐村的经历就心底冒火。  
“连白绝都找不见你的踪迹，”斑冷笑一声，“你敢说不是你在躲我？”  
“况且，我为什么要躲着你？”  
带土看着斑一脸的理所当然，头脑中那根名为理智的弦彻底断了。  
“是，我是躲了你两年。”他大喊起来，“可你有什么资格让我继续跟着你？”  
“我还在帮着你完成计划，这些足以回报你救我的恩情。”带土的眼角有点发红，“我们从两年前，就彻底拆伙了！”  
对，从两年前开始，桥归桥，路归路。  
“那是你单方面的想法，”斑不紧不慢的说，“我可没有同意。”  
“从你被我救下的一刻起，你就是属于我的。除了我这里，你哪里都不能去，也哪里都去不了。”斑对带土伸出了右手，“我已经给了你两年的时间，现在你该回来了。”  
带土拍掉了那只手。  
“滚。”  
斑挑了挑眉，直接抓住了带土手腕，转身拖着人前行。  
走了两步，斑就感觉到手里一轻，浓重的血腥气从身边传来。  
看了看手上的断臂，斑把它扔到了一边，转身看着用另一只手捂着伤口的带土。  
“我不会跟你走的。”带土看着斑的眼睛说，“除非你把我杀了带一具尸体走。”  
“你以为我不敢吗？”斑打开了轮回眼，“杀了你，然后再用秽土转生。”  
“也许秽土转生的你还会更听话一点。”  
带土打了个哆嗦。他从斑的眼神里知道，他是真的在考虑这个方法。  
千手扉间没事干研究什么秽土转生。  
坑死人不偿命啊。  
“想清楚了？”斑站在原地问道。  
带土扭过头不去看他，“带路。”  
斑没有动，反而叫出了一只白绝，取下白绝的一只手臂朝带土扔了过去。  
“把你自己的伤处理好。”斑看着带土皱了皱眉，“也不知道你这到底是和谁学的，哪怕你那只手臂本就是白绝体，也最好不要随意斩断再拼接。”  
带土的动作停了一下。  
“你管我。”  
斑嗤笑一声，扭头就走。  
“处理好了自己跟上来。”  
他两年前就该一走了之再也不回来。  
带土想着，活动了一下手臂，在即将看不到斑的身影时迈出了步子。

木叶53年。  
雾隐村已经变成了两个宇智波的一言堂。  
当初因为带土跑去其他世界而失控的三尾人柱力矢仓险之又险的活了下来，在被斑扔了个幻术之后再次被推出去当了挡箭牌。  
而对暴走过的矢仓有些微辞的长老，在几年之中陆陆续续被处理掉了。  
虽然下一任水影的人选他们没有插手，但一个水影的能力终归有限。接下来就算带土和斑离开，雾隐村也不会脱离控制。  
换句话来说，他们离开雾隐村的日子也不远了。  
“等离开之后，去旅行怎么样？”带土撑着下巴问坐在对面的斑。  
“那些地方你又不是没去过。”斑摇摇头，“没去过的地方你也从我的记忆力见过了。”  
“两个人去和一个人去又不一样。”带土撇撇嘴，“你就当是我的成人礼不行吗？”  
他今年的生日已经过了，当时带土正跟着长门去寻找晓的成员。  
那可是他十八岁、意味着成年的生日啊。  
“宇智波从来只办元服礼，况且真正的成人式也不是一场旅行就能搞定的。”斑看着他，“作为我选中的人，你如果想办元服礼的话，至少要准备半年以上。”  
“开、开玩笑的吧？”带土睁大了眼睛。  
“你以为呢？简简单单换身衣服，去神社祭拜一下就算完成？”斑睨了他一眼，“和服要专门定做，就算南贺神社现在不能去也要挑选一个地位足够的神社，请帖要提前发到位，邀请的人选也需要再三斟酌。”  
“还要发请帖？”带土问，“你确定人家看见你的名字不会被吓得发抖吗？”  
“带土，我并不打算给你办元服礼或是成人式，所以你可以不用想那么多了。”斑伸手敲了敲带土的额头。  
带土吃疼的叫了一声，不满的说：“凭什么我就不能办成人礼。”  
“一个至少是正三位贵族的元服礼——”斑皱了皱眉，“你想闹得人尽皆知吗？”  
带土听着斑的话，后知后觉的想起来宇智波的贵族身份。  
好像还是高位贵族。  
“那就不要那么讲究了啊。”带土说，“反正有你有我，其他人拿白绝充数不就行了。”  
“你就一定要有个仪式吗？”斑感觉自己的耐心快要被磨光了。  
带土沉默下来，看了斑一会儿。  
最后他在斑的注视下摇了摇头，说：“我知道现在的情况不允许，那就不办了。”  
“不过，”带土话锋一转，“你要补给我礼物。”  
斑在带土期盼的目光中点了点头。

一个月之后带土收到了来自斑的礼物。  
是一套精致的纹付羽织袴。  
虽然性别不太对，款式选色也不符合，但联想到送和服的另一个寓意带土还是脸红了红。  
没想到臭老头还挺浪漫。  
虽然因为没有穿过这类衣物而耽误了不少时间，带土还是在入夜后不久穿着这身衣服敲开了斑的房门。  
他已经成年了。  
带土攥着袖口的手紧了紧，转身关好门朝坐在椅子上看书的斑走过去。  
他不是小孩子了。  
班似乎也愣了下神，转眼带土已经站到了他面前。  
不似少年时期那样单薄的身躯，十八岁的带土高了不少，也更加厚实了些。  
“我成年了。”带土在斑的目光下突然就没了底气，没头没脑的低声说了一句，就别开头不在看斑。  
“嗯？”  
“啧。”带土被斑那副略带疑惑的表情打败了，自暴自弃的伸手拿走斑手里的书，跨坐在他腿上，“你之前说我是还个孩子，现在我不是了。”  
“你已经承认我成年了。”带土指了指身上的衣物。  
“我以为你知道那只是我随口说的推辞。”斑说着，手倒是环住了带土的腰。  
“我当然知道！”带土不满的说，“但这次你不能再拿这个当借口了。”  
“你要是再无动于衷，我觉得我会怀疑你那方面的能力了。”带土挑衅的看着斑，原本撑在斑腿上的左手向右边挪动了一下，停在斑双腿之间的部位。  
“你确定要在不知道我拒绝你的真正理由时，选择继续下去吗？”斑的手臂紧了一些。  
带土张了张嘴。  
他不知道。  
本来以为两年的时间足够让他找到斑到底在隐瞒什么，可结果是两年过去他什么都没有发现，想要和斑更加亲近的欲望却越发强烈。  
13世界的同体曾经对带土说过的话，他都记得清清楚楚。  
他说斑没有那么爱他。  
他说真相是令人绝望的。  
第一条带土早有预感。或者说斑根本不会像带土爱他一样爱带土，这样的认知带土一早就清楚，他也不指望他们的感情能够对等。  
可为什么真相是绝望的？  
带土深吸一口气，闭着眼睛吻了过去。  
真相也许会让他绝望，可直接放弃他绝对会遗憾终生。  
只有一条路通往结局的话，无论如何走下去就好了。  
哪怕最后会跌入地狱深处。


	22. Chapter 22

斑似乎被带土的决心惊住，一时反而没了什么动作。直到带土有点不满于他的僵硬而睁开眼睛，他才好像回神。  
伸手挥开带土作乱的左手，斑就着环抱的姿势站起身。  
青年小声惊呼，左手也匆忙勾住了长者的脖子，整个人呈八爪鱼状把自己挂在了斑身上。  
两个人在斑行走的过程中默契的踢掉了鞋子，最后一起倒在床铺上。  
在带土还因为头部和床板的撞击而头晕目眩时，隐约听见斑似乎是非常郑重的问他：“你真的准备好了吗？”  
说没准备好难道你就会停下了吗？  
带土下意识的在心里反驳了一句。  
而后想到斑是不会读心术的，就忍着头疼胡乱的点了点头。  
“那么之后无论发生什么，你都不能反悔。”斑说，“我也不会允许你反悔。”  
最可能反悔的明明就是斑这个老混蛋。  
在身上的羽织被扔到一边，衣领也散开大半的时候，带土终于从方才的撞击中回神，凝神看着仍然衣冠楚楚的斑。  
斑脸上没什么或喜悦或激动的表情，相反有些……凝重。  
他自己倒是有些脸红，想到接下来的事情不由呼吸也重了几分。  
他不会后悔的。  
一定不会的。

初经人事总是食髓知味。  
尽管一开始的疼痛让带土忍不住想逃跑，然后被斑锁住手腕扣着后腰拽了回来，可后面的欢愉却也做不得假。  
所以演变成缠着斑要，最后被做到爬不起床来，大概也只能怪带土自己了吧。  
一觉睡醒的带土盯着被扔在地上宣告报废的破破烂烂的和服，往被子里又缩了缩。  
浑身酸软无力，感觉骨头都要散架了，就像被牛车碾过去一样。  
带土只是动了动手臂就放弃了起床的想法。  
不过斑去了哪里？  
发散的思维停顿了一秒，然后带土就自己给出了答案。  
肯定是雾隐村的麻烦事。  
不过雾隐村不是已经没什么事了吗？  
说不定是下任水影惹得麻烦呢。  
下任水影……照美冥？那个老女人不会是打算和斑表白吧？  
想到这里带土猛地坐了起来，却因为剧烈的疼痛倒吸一口凉气 。  
“疼就好好躺着。”不知道什么时候进来的斑端着一碗白米粥，“亏我当初还打算让你一个人准备计划，现在看着你这幅毛毛躁躁的样子，我都觉得幸亏你提前复活了我。”  
“我哪有你说的那么糟糕？”带土被自己嘶哑的声音吓了一跳，然后在斑嘲讽的目光中乖乖躺了回去。  
斑冷哼一声，看似粗暴的舀了一勺粥塞进带土嘴里。  
温度却刚刚好。  
没想到老混蛋还挺会照顾人的。  
带土顺从的咽下这一口不多不少的粥，看着斑坐在床头的身影，一时有点难以把他和从前那个修罗的形象联系起来。  
“我有五个弟弟，”斑突然说，“母亲去世之后，由于父亲无暇照顾他们，所以一直是我在家照料他们。”  
“你、你怎么知道我在想什么？”带土差点咬了自己的舌头。  
“你的想法已经全部写在脸上了。”斑轻笑一声，“‘这家伙为什么照顾人这么熟练’之类的。”  
带土干笑了一声，然后被斑吼了一句“嗓子不好就不要笑得那么渗人”。  
“嗓子不好这能怪我吗？”  
带土小声嘟囔一句，然后在斑眼神飘过来的时候住了嘴。  
总感觉斑和以前有点不太一样啊。  
哪里不一样呢？

柱间细胞对身体素质的改善还是很有用的，起码到了第二天晚上，带土已经基本恢复了状态。  
他似乎有些理解自来也小说里那些陷入爱河的男男女女为什么总喜欢凑到一起过二人世界了。  
那种亲密无间，没人可以插足的状态真的很美好。  
他现在也很想时时刻刻待在斑身边。  
如果没有总是突然出现的白绝或黑绝打扰，就更好了。  
不过斑对他的纵容似乎又提高了一个档次。  
起码带土捉弄黑绝的行为已经他已经视而不见了，他好像以为带土只是对黑绝时不时的打扰有些恼火。  
但这样才方便他以后处理掉黑绝这个大麻烦。  
带土在斑看过来之前，放开了禁锢着黑绝的手，一个瞬身术站到了斑背后。  
如他所料，斑对于背后的他并没有什么过激反应。  
不过带土也没有贴的更近去刺激斑，他往旁边走了两步，半坐在扶手上。  
黑绝临走的时候恶狠狠的看了带土一眼。  
带土在心里回顾了一遍黑绝的各种回收利用方法，也对他拉了一个充满挑衅的笑容。  
现在还不是时候。  
可惜黑绝并不这么想。  
他永远记得当初那朵帚石楠。  
再一次被亲近之人背叛，失去唯一的羁绊，宇智波斑绝对会陷入疯狂。  
宇智波带土也不会再来碍事。  
那样的话，无限月读就可以进行的更加顺利，母亲大人的封印也可以早些解开。  
他的母亲大人啊……  
黑绝看了看天空的圆月。  
他的母亲大人应当行走在这片苗圃，而不是被困在黑暗冰冷的封印之中。

带土发誓，斑最近肯定有什么地方不一样了。  
要说哪里不太对，带土也说不上来。可斑看他的目光，就是让带土下意识觉得和以前不一样。  
想不通的带土只好静观其变。  
随着雾隐村的事情渐渐了结，斑和带土也就搬出了雾隐村，在水之国的找了个隐蔽的地方设下结界居住。  
带土某天在院子里看到了一丛不太一样的花。  
他可以保证，这些花之前并不存在。  
这些——帚石楠。  
而这仿佛是噩梦的开始。  
三年前做的那个梦再一次从角落里爬出，开始骚扰带土每晚的安睡。  
做的次数多了，带土也发现了一些不太对的地方。比如，他为什么会那么乖顺的被斑搂住，为什么十指相扣这个动作看起来更像单方面的纠缠。  
带土记得自己从来不是什么脾气好的人。  
但这些困惑并不能阻止梦的降临。  
所以带土白天看斑的眼神也越发奇怪起来。  
“到底是哪里出了问题？”  
“你最近到底在搞什么？”斑手上的卷轴砸到了带土头上。  
带土看着斑眨了眨眼睛，然后突然站起身一把拉住斑，“老混蛋你起来。”  
斑有些困惑。  
“你搂住我，嗯，一只手。”带土见斑还是无动于衷，索性自己牵引着斑摆好动作。  
然后是……手要下垂，之后——“十指相扣会吗？”  
这次斑主动和他的手指纠缠在一起。  
带土左看看右看看，最后恍然大悟的放松了自己的身体。  
“这样就对了！不过那时候是仰着头的吧？”带土满意的说，然后抬头撞进了斑晦涩的眼眸中。  
梦里他们接吻之前，斑好像望进了他的眼睛。  
等等，为什么斑是这个反应？  
带土的思维卡壳了一下。  
绝对有什么他不知道的事情发生了。  
“斑你……那时候做了什么吗？”带土舔了舔嘴唇，他觉得自己好像就要知道斑隐瞒的真相了，“我是指除了用幻术从我这里找花吐症的——”  
“你想要从我这里知道到什么呢？”斑面无表情的打断了他。  
“你还真干了别的啊！”带土往后窜了两步。  
斑被他噎了一句，一反常态的没有说话。  
带土盯着斑的眼睛，脑子里飞快的闪过关于对视可以做的事情——显然只有这个有一点点可疑。  
对视，凝望，眼睛，眼睛——写轮眼？  
不，万花筒对同等级或低等级的幻术免疫，应该是轮回眼。  
可他当时已经是被幻术控制的状态，不需要再补一层。  
那这个幻术是给谁的？  
给——  
『对于宇智波来说，只需要给自己一个幻术，就可以轻易突破封印的封锁使用能力。』  
给自己？  
自己？  
带土死死的盯住了斑。


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章带土去的世界是带土水仙/斑带世界，正式序号为15  
> 简介：四战升天土重生成为宇智波斑，并且是在斑捡回带土后不久

当你发现你的枕边人并不爱你，你以为的爱情其实只是一场骗局，他甚至需要借助幻术才能说出爱这个字眼……  
该怎么办？  
吵架？  
谩骂？  
骗自己什么都没发生？  
还是杀了他？  
“你就没有什么解释吗？”半晌，带土艰难的问。  
“你需要我的解释吗？”斑说完，重新坐下来看起了卷轴。  
不需要。  
以带土对斑的了解，几乎一瞬间就推测出了事实，甚至连斑当初在想什么他都一清二楚。  
什么都清楚了，还要什么解释。  
害羞是假的，爱是假的。一切都不过是幻术的结果——为了继续控制和利用带土。  
他这几年过得有多幸福，现在就有多绝望。  
可笑他当初还以为这份感情终于得到了回应，这地狱般的世界也并非一片黑暗。  
他错了。  
地狱里的光，只会是虚假的表象。  
毫无温度，也无法照亮前路。  
只能蛊惑着堕落的人，继续向深渊坠落，直到万劫不复。  
带土动了动嘴唇，最后什么也没说就进了神威空间。  
他不知道的是，在他离开之后斑把手里一个字都没看进去的卷轴扔到了一边，直到日落都盯着他离开前站的地方。  
“呵。”

带土很清楚只要他还在这个世界，就一定会被白绝找到，被白绝找到也就意味着被斑找到。  
但他现在完全不想看见那个老混蛋。  
哪怕在神威空间冷静下来之后，就想到了这些天的梦肯定和刚才躲在暗处的黑绝有关系，甚至今天的事情说不定都是黑绝算计好的，他也无法告诉自己那都是黑绝的胡编乱造。  
总归是斑先骗了他。  
黑绝只是把当初的事情挑破了。  
况且哪怕没有黑绝，纸也包不住火。总有一天他会知道这件事，虚假的感情终归无法长久。  
不过带土可不打算放过黑绝这个挑事的家伙，他只是现在想要离斑远一点，好让自己彻底冷静下来，思考一下这段感情的未来。  
他总归是不甘心的。  
他不信斑真的无动于衷。

不过这个世界是不是哪里不太对？  
带土再次感应了一下，的的确确是找到了两个贴的很近的坐标，只不过其中一个非常模糊，另一个干脆就像马上要死亡一样闪烁不定。  
模糊的情况带土倒是遇见过，没开万花筒的同体在这方面总归弱一些。  
倒是另一个闪烁不定的……带土有点拿不准。  
这是因为世界法则要被迫融合？  
还是说本就濒临死亡？  
结果带土又等了一刻钟，同体的状态依旧保持着那个诡异的状态。  
早知道就不去找新的世界了……  
带土小小的懊恼了一下，之后就决定去看看是什么情况。  
让他对那个世界的诡异现象视而不见，恐怕有点困难。  
下一秒他就恨不得回到过去掐死那个做出决定的自己。  
谁来告诉他，为什么他会出现在宇智波斑的意识空间里，而不是对面那个身受重伤躺尸状的13岁同体那里？  
「……老头子？」  
“宇智波斑你傻了吗？明明你才是老——”带土转过身的时候就愣住了。  
对方也愣住了。  
双眼写轮眼，一头毛糙的白色短发，赤裸的上身，差异极大的肤色，单手握着的锡杖——这是从六道模式退出来的同体？  
那这个世界的宇智波斑去了哪里？  
「你不是斑的话，那斑去了哪里？」  
“我怎么知道他跑到哪里去了。”带土翻了个白眼，“这句话该我问你才对吧？你怎么会在斑的身体里？”  
「我也不知道啊！」对方头疼的说，「我本来都死了，谁知道一睁眼回到了过去不说，还换了个壳子。」  
“然后你就救了过去的自己？”  
「那是斑捞回来的，我清醒的时候他已经在那里了，身上的伤也都处理好了。」对方叹了口气。  
带土对现在的情况也有点措手不及。宇智波斑的身体要依靠外道魔像才能保持活着的状态，平时还需要大量的睡眠，带土和同体能做的非常有限。  
“你打算怎么办？对过去的你。”  
「他和我不一样，他身体里没有符咒。」同体有些怅然，「我本以为斑在用白绝帮他修补身体时一定会种下符咒的。」  
「而且，不知道是不是我的错觉。」同体偏了偏头，「自我醒来之后就没有感觉到有白绝在附近，甚至连黑绝也没有感知到。」  
「就好像——」  
“有知道未来的人已经把这些东西处理掉了。”  
「有人把他们处理掉了。」  
异口同声的说完之后，他们对视了一眼。  
带土在同体眼中看到了些许了然——他似乎猜到了是谁做了这些。  
「不论如何，没有白绝帮忙还是不太方便。」同体摇了摇头，「起码外面那个家伙的复健就很成问题。」  
“那就再……种一些？”带土犹豫了一下，还是选择了“种”这个词。  
「也只能这样了。」

（以下称呼00带土为带土，15世界的升天土为同体，13岁的带土为带人）  
等待带人清醒的这段时间里，带土和同体再次培养了一些白绝。  
由于身体太过虚弱，所以同体不得不花费大部分时间用来沉睡——就像过去的斑一样。  
当然身体睡着之后，同体就会在意识空间和带土聊天。  
不过宇智波斑的灵魂去了哪里这个话题，他却再也没有提起过。  
「我打算以斑的名义收他做弟子，把该教他的全部教给他。」同体说，「再怎么说，他也是我。」  
“你别忘了你现在的身体根本经不起折腾。”带土讽刺道。  
「用幻术，就像斑一样。」同体并不在意他的语气，也许死过一次的人都是这样看得开？  
“然后再学斑一样，教完他就扯断外道魔像的管子去死？”带土冷笑一声。  
同体张了张嘴，这个他倒是真的没有在意，毕竟他已经是个死人了。  
“你有想过救命恩人又是恩师一样的存在死掉以后，他会做什么吗？”带土看着依旧昏迷的带人，“况且他身体恢复的时候，也是琳遇到危险的时候。”  
同体奇怪的看了他一眼，说：「我又不是斑，琳怎么会有危险。」  
“你什么意思？”带土猛的扭头看向了同体。  
「我以为你知道的，毕竟你似乎对四战也很了解。」同体解释了一句，然后看着带土犹犹豫豫的说，「琳的死，和斑有关系。」  
琳的死，和斑有关系。  
想要让棋子为己用，就要想办法摧毁掉棋子心中最重要的存在，让他对这个世界绝望。  
他怎么就没有想到呢？  
明明、明明他也设计了弥彦的死亡从而控制了长门，明明他也清楚斑当初对小南出手是为了再次控制晓这枚棋子，为什么就没有想到自己？  
不，他看到了。  
他只是选择了遗忘。  
上次是感情，这次是琳，斑还有多少事情是瞒着他的？  
斑为了利用他，到底还做了多少准备？  
带土感觉浑身发凉。  
“我在他眼里是不是就像一个小丑？”  
「什么？」  
“没什么。”带土摇了摇头。


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在整个15世界里一律称呼主世界带土为带土，15世界的升天土为同体，13岁的带土为带人  
> 同体在幻术空间是斑的样子，毕竟小带人可不知道眼前这个宇智波斑换了个芯子  
> 主世界cp斑带  
> 15世界cp:带土水仙/斑带

这一次天平的一端是琳，另一端是斑。  
带土悲哀的发现他的天平从一开始就不是左右平衡的。  
琳死亡的真相为一边加了砝码，然而另一边早就被放上了无法超越的重量。  
面对一次又一次的欺骗，愤怒不假，悲哀不假，可惜抛开一切之后，他还是想要回到说谎者的身边。  
为什么会这样？  
大概是因为他已经被斑从头到脚，从里到外打上了烙印，就像他的影子——影子又如何离开主人。  
带土看着同体和带人那戏剧性的初次会面，不得不承认他或者说每一个被斑救走的同体，最后都被扭曲成了斑的模样。  
瞧瞧，什么“宇智波的幽灵”“宇智波的死神”，居然和当初的情景分毫不差，不说出去谁会知道这个宇智波斑的壳子里早就换了个人。  
“你这么捉弄他没关系吗？再怎么说那也算是你吧。”  
「你不觉得很有趣吗？我都没发现小时候的自己想象力居然这么丰富。」同体带着笑意说，「你要知道我应该是离不开这个地洞了，如果再不找些乐子恐怕要无聊死，也不知道他当初是怎么忍受几十年的。」  
“我以为你对这样的孤寂应该习以为常了。”带土想了想，也没觉得自己有恐惧孤单的心理。  
「那是你还没有体验到。」同体在石椅上坐下来，「我必须得承认，用阿飞的身份和迪达拉搭档的日子很快乐。」  
「没有阴谋，没有算计，只需要每天装作一个后辈，肆无忌惮的说笑。」他说，「哪怕时间并不久，但能从斑的阴影里脱离出来也是很值得高兴的。」  
“那你还用他的那套去对待带人？”带土很确定，如果同体照搬自己的经历来教育带人，那不过是又教出一个斑的影子。  
「谁说我要照搬啊，他是他我是我，我只是忍不住想从斑的角度看看自己而已。」同体在意识空间翻了个大大的白眼。  
说白了还是想捉弄过去的自己。  
带土也翻了个白眼。

有些事情，不是一个阴谋家放弃想法，就不会发生的。  
白绝今天早晨突然闯进来给了他们一个重磅炸弹——琳和卡卡西被敌对忍者包围了。  
然后带人在付出一只手臂的代价之后，被白绝带着跑出了地洞。  
这画面太过熟悉，导致带土和同体都愣了好久才反应过来。  
“你不是说琳不会有事的吗？”带土已经给了同体无数个眼刀子了，同体似乎也自知理亏，没和带土争辩什么。  
“所以这次又是谁在算计？”带土在脑子里过滤了一遍人选，“团藏？雾隐村？”  
「在他们眼里宇智波带土已经是个死人，没有必要算计。要说是木叶那边为了抢夺卡卡西的写轮眼，也会有更好的方式，所以这只是战争的必然。」同体比他要冷静一些，「这场战争已经拖了很久了，而一个人柱力在村子里的暴走会直接让木叶输掉这场战争。哪怕那只是一只三尾，木叶现在的情况也承受不起。」  
“那现在怎么办？你这幅身体走两步路都要喘气，当初你听我的早点把身体恢复到年轻状态多好。”带土抱怨道。  
「现在大概只能相信他可以早一点赶到了。」  
“这话你信吗？”带土转过头幽幽的盯着他。  
「不信。」同体不假思索道。  
可事实上他们除了等待，也没别的办法。  
而随着时间的流逝，两个人的心也沉了下去。  
最后满身血污的带人回到地洞，要求教他创造一个美好的和平的世界时，带土忍不住又给了同体一记眼刀。  
“让你之前为了捉弄他说什么光与影，胜与败，创造爱与和平。”带土嘲讽道，“这下好了，月之眼你要告诉他吗？”  
同体半晌没说话。  
“你还真打算告诉他月之眼？”带土皱了皱眉。  
「老实说，虽然四战打到后来觉得鸣人那小子说的也有些道理——」同体歪了歪头，「可现在回想起来，总觉得那时候突然选择帮联军的自己脑子有点不正常。活的越久你就越能理解斑说的那些道理，那些东西是只有亲眼见过这世界的黑暗才能深有感触的。我从回到过去以来，就一直在思考，最后我发现倘若没有黑绝的阴谋又或是辉夜姬的复活，从理论上讲月之眼也没什么问题。」  
「别急着打断我，你其实也是这么想的。」同体咧开嘴笑了笑，「如果可以把黑绝以及辉夜姬这两个后患处理掉，像是无限月读里那样的生活有什么不好呢？就算知道那是假的，真正的世界里人们都在向白绝转化，也会向往那样的和平啊。所有人都还活着，没有战争，没有痛苦，没有分离，没有牺牲，思考最多的问题大概是今天晚上吃什么。况且你又怎知什么是真，什么是假？也许那样的世界才是真实，而现在世界不过是一场虚幻的噩梦呢？」  
「在那样纯白无瑕的世界生活……」同体看着带土，那神情像极了当初说他是救世主的斑，「不好吗？」  
带土觉得一点都不好。  
当然不是指他觉得同体的话有错，带土的的确确也是这么想的。他只是觉得同体的气息变得有点恐怖，有那么一瞬间他甚至以为那是斑变成了同体的模样在骗他。  
他迫不及待的想要从意识空间逃离。

同体到底是把月之眼计划告诉了带人，虽然他同样也把无限月读所有的优缺点告诉了他，可显然对这个世界绝望的带人根本无暇考虑那些。  
他就像抓住了最后一根稻草，眼睛里除了这个再没了别的东西。  
带土有时候看着他，思绪总是飘到自己身上。他看着斑的目光是否也是这样——孤注一掷呢？  
没人告诉他答案。  
那之后同体就好像将带土遗忘了一般，开始专心教导带人。  
他似乎也记住了当初只能干等的教训，没再任由身体老化，反而用带土当初告诉他的方法利用白绝恢复身体的生命力。  
带土在几次试图搭话结果自讨没趣之后也没再开过口，又因为教学大部分是在幻术空间，他只好安静的观察起同体和带人的日常生活。  
其实也没什么好看的——一个独自练习，一个不是睡觉就是发呆。  
大概所有的交流都在幻术里完成了。  
当然也有几次带人从幻术里出来以后，会怒气冲冲的瞪着同体，那一天的练习大多也会变成手里剑投掷——靶子是站在同体背后两步外的白绝。  
然而不管带人之前练习的技术怎么样，每到这个时候都会有几枚手里剑会扎在同体的衣袖或是袍角上。  
这种情况发生的时候，带土都会好奇的看向同体，试图从他那里发现什么。  
可惜直到同体的身体恢复到中年，不需要依靠外道魔像的查克拉供应，而他和带人也搬出地洞踏上旅程，带土也没有得到答案。


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主世界cp斑带  
> 15世界cp:带土水仙/斑带

带土曾经想要实行的双人旅行，被变向实现了。  
一大一小两个人，从神无毗桥附近出发，看过了土之国的戈壁，雪之国的雾凇，鬼之国的神社，风之国的绿洲，之后在带人的要求下他们又去看了终结之谷。  
带人仰着头，一手指着千手柱间的雕像，问同体，“你恨千手柱间吗？”  
带土的注意力也被吸引过来。  
在这场旅行中同体几乎是按着自己的性子来的，带土可以看到他在试图一点点摆脱斑留下的痕迹——这几乎都要成功了，带人越来越少问他关于宇智波斑的事情，尽管尚且年幼但他似乎也意识到眼前这个人和最初的差别。  
像这样直白的询问，已经很久没有过了。  
况且他也很好奇同体要如何回答这个问题。  
毕竟就算再像，宇智波带土就是宇智波带土。  
“我为什么要恨他？”同体仰头看着雕像。  
“那我是不是该换个说法——”带人不再看雕像，反而看向了身边的人，“他恨千手柱间吗？”  
同体也不再看雕像，偏头俯视着带人，良久说道：“大概也是不恨的。”  
“如果死亡不过是自导自演的一场戏，凶手也是精挑细选的演员，那么真正降临的那一刻也只剩下了然。”同体说，“更何况那不过是为了各自的理想罢了。”  
带人点了点头。  
“那你恨他吗？”  
这一回，不管是在意识空间的带土，还是用着宇智波斑身体的同体，都露出了小小的惊讶。  
「我表现的有那么明显吗？」这是同体自上次不欢而散后第一次询问带土。  
“大概……是有点？”带土不确定的说。  
没有得到回答的带人拽了拽同体的衣袖，“他把你困在这个身体里不能成佛，你恨他吗？”  
“你又是怎么想的呢？”同体问道，“你觉得我不是宇智波斑，那我是谁呢？”  
“你是我。”带人无比自信的说，“你一定就是我。你的习惯，你的神态，除去一开始你一点都没有掩饰。”  
“你就是我对不对？你是未来的我，只有经历了未来才会对过去这样熟悉。”带人的眼睛不受控制的变化成了写轮眼，“所以你为什么不恨他？是他把你从未来拉回来，剥夺了你成佛的机会，他还不止利用了你一辈子，连死亡他都不放过你。”  
“他凭什么？”带人满眼杀气的扭头瞪着宇智波斑的雕像，“凭什么就这样肆无忌惮的安排别人的一生？”  
他凭什么就这样肆无忌惮的欺骗我呢？  
带土在心里问自己。  
因为谁先爱上，谁就会输。  
再简单不过的道理。  
“再怎么说现在我的身份也是宇智波斑，所以不要再那样盯着雕像了。”同体把带人的头扳了过来，“虽然我本意是在死后去净土找琳，但其实被他送回来也并没有那么坏。这大概也是他对我做的唯一一个不带利用的行为——也许可以叫做最后的馈赠？”  
“他应该是打算把我送回过去，让我自己去改变那个既定的未来。”  
「你说他到底为什么要这么做？居然会选择牺牲自己成全别人——这个别人还是我？」  
“我又不是他，我怎么知道。也许他突然良心发现了？”带土说着，却想到了另一个可能。  
难不成那个宇智波斑喜欢同体？  
带土摇摇头把这个想法从脑子里扔出去了。  
而同体和带人似乎在他思考的时候已经达成了一致，抬脚离开了终结之谷。

他们旅行再次启程。  
在汤之国泡温泉，去雷之国观赏云雷峡，偷偷潜入龟岛探索尾兽遗迹，乘船前往水之国体验各不相同的民风民俗，前往涡潮村的遗址，最后他们回到了火之国。  
这场历时数年的旅行正式宣告结束。  
木叶的四代目火影勤勤恳恳的为村子发光发热，波风鸣人的出生有惊无险;出身雨之国的晓组织这些年来名声传到了其他国家，那双轮回眼也正式进入忍界众人的视线;水之国的人柱力水影渐渐得到了民众的认可，尾兽在他们眼中似乎也不再是什么可怕的怪物。  
然而依旧有无数国家正处于水深火热之中，和平似乎从未怜悯过他们，只有战争与压迫笼罩在苍穹之上。  
“我要创造一个和平的世界，一个公平的世界。”几年过去变得更加成熟的带人对同体说，“忍者有强大的力量，拥有血迹的忍者更是其中的佼佼者。可忍者的地位却非常低，水之国甚至非常排斥血迹。哪怕是那些忍者轻而易举就能灭掉的小国，他们对待忍者也依旧没有丝毫的尊敬，之所以没有出口侮辱不过是因为恐惧力量。可是尽管恐惧、贬低，他们却还要依靠忍者去保护自己或是杀死敌人，被杀之人的亲朋也憎恨着忍者，然后雇佣另一名忍者去报仇。”  
“不该是这样的。忍者不该成为战争的工具，忍者也是人，甚至是更强大的人，为什么不能得到应有的尊敬？”带人说，“说到底，如果没有战争，忍者就可以有更加亲民的形象，忍术也可以应用在生活当中，那样的话平民就不会再惧怕忍者而是给予尊敬。”  
“所以我想创造一个和平的世界。”带人总结道。  
天啊，同体你到底教了他什么？  
「我怎么知道他到底是怎么想到这些的？」同体大声反驳道。  
可看着带人想要得到认同的眼神，同体在带土鄙夷的话语中点了点头，“你的想法，很好。”  
带人眼睛都亮了。  
这下带土也闭了嘴。  
“不过你要如何去实现？”同体问道。  
带人一脸‘我就知道你会这么问’的表情，说：“无限月读是不可能的。无限月读的原理是让人在梦中得到自己想要的从而消除纷争，创造和平。可是人心不足蛇吞象，欲求这种东西永无止境，更何况这样也不能改变忍者地位低下的问题。”  
“千手柱间的尾兽平分论，”带人露出一个嫌弃的表情，“现在的情况就是结局。又不是没了尾兽就不能打仗，更何况人柱力的状态不稳定，能够完全控制尾兽的少之又少，五大国也算扯平了，不过小国就遭殃了。”  
“至于你和我说过的那个什么佩恩的痛苦论……”带人想了想，“其实也有可取之处。感受过痛苦并且这个威胁依然存在的时候，的确会让人们团结起来，和平也就可以实现。如果不制造十尾的话就需要我自身足够强大，可是我总有一天会死，我死之后谁来做这个威胁？就算我找了继承人，可继承人能不能强大到足以威胁整个忍界的地步也是一个问题。可如果制造十尾的话，我的继承人能否控制住十尾？几代之后的继承人还是否知道十尾的力量究竟意味着什么？他们会不会胡乱动用十尾的力量？这些都不能保证。”  
“所以？”  
“所以我也不知道该如何去实现。”带人很光棍的摇了摇头。


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *双土年下，因为升天土用着斑的壳子也可以说是带斑  
> *15世界隐斑带，四战斑x升天土，另有番外详见系列番外篇

“这家伙完全是在对整个制度宣战。”带土忍不住说，“不过不得不说，这个主意很好。”  
「你也觉得很好吗？」  
“当然。”  
这样的规则，这样的制度……其实从一开始就想打破了啊。  
从十三岁那年起，就已经看到了制度的冷血，想要彻底打破这样的规则，让英雄得到应有尊敬，让同伴不被无谓的牺牲。  
无论是自杀的木叶白牙，还是做了替死鬼的日向日差，又或是在木遁移植中死去的无数实验体，都是被牺牲掉的那一小部分。  
虽然带土心里对于他们死亡已经不会再有一丝波澜，可“被牺牲”这样的事实也是无法掩盖的。  
他不会对死在手上的任何人感到悲伤，但这并不妨碍他知道其中那些无辜之人的牺牲是不应当的。  
带土决定在这个世界多停留几年，他自己的世界出于各种原因已经不可能再改变整个制度了，可他想要知道带人和同体究竟能不能成功。  
成功，就会彻底改变忍者的命运。  
失败，也不过是死亡。

阅历更加丰富的同体当然知道带人的想法如果实现究竟意味着什么。  
但他也是宇智波带土。  
尽管被黑暗浸染了多年，他在听懂了带人的意思时，眼中同样闪过了一丝亮光。  
比起无限月读，带人的想法看上去似乎更加现实。但同体非常清楚，这两者毫无疑问都是疯狂的。  
“你想要改变忍者的地位，想要让整个世界都没有战争——如果要做到这些，你必须站在这个世界的顶端。”  
带人点了点头。  
“不止是武力的巅峰，你还需要在其他方面也达到那个程度。”同体顿了一下，“简而言之你需要统一，你需要站在大名之上的地方。”  
“一统天下？”带人出声问道。  
“差不多。至少你要让大名对你言听计从，让那些国家对你效忠，这样你的想法才有可能变成新的制度实行下去。”  
“这好像有点困难。”带人眨了眨眼睛。  
“所以你还打算继续吗？”同体看着他的眼睛问。  
“当然。”带人点了点头，“原本的月之眼也不会比这个计划轻松多少，你都可以坚持下去，我为什么就要放弃？”  
“我不想比你差，我也不会比你差。”带人坚定的挥了一下拳头。  
“啊，那我就拭目以待了。”

不得不说宇智波的贵族身份给了他们极大的便利。  
一开始带人都做好了潜入大名府杀光所有大名继而扶持一个傀儡的准备，结果同体直接带着他定制了几套彰显身份的服饰，以贵族身份给大名递了拜贴。  
起码表面上没有哪个大名敢把他们拒之门外。  
带人一开始对这样的做法嗤之以鼻，“仅仅是身份比他们高贵他们就会听命？”  
“他们当然不会听。做惯了高高在上的大名，又怎会愿意听从他人的命令。”同体解释道，“可贵族都在意名声。越是在意，就越不敢当面拒绝高位贵族的要求，不然传出去的话就会被其他贵族耻笑。”  
“他们又不是真心实意。”带人皱着眉，用手里的竹签反复扎着一颗丸子。  
“你不需要在意他们现在是否是真心实意，当你的实力能够超越他们，又能够带给他们切实的利益时，他们就算心里再不满也会听你的话。”同体抓住带人握着竹签的手，拯救了那颗快要被戳烂的丸子，“更何况他们不过是你积攒力量的跳板，等到你真正站在顶峰时，这些大名的未来不过是你的一句话。”  
“听话的留下给予荣耀，不听话的到时候再清洗。”带人手上微微用力挣脱了同体的桎梏，把那颗丸子送进了嘴里。  
“你这么想也没错。”同体顺势收回手拖住了下巴，歪头看着带人。  
“那我们继续上路吧。”带人把竹签一扔，站起身伸手拽着同体，“下一个到哪里了？雨之国、草之国、泷之国都去过了，去铁之国吗？”  
“想回木叶看看吗？”同体顺着他的力道起身，跟在了边思考边走路的带人身边。  
“不是说先把小国处理完吗？”带人疑惑的看着他。  
“反正有神威，来回并不费事。”同体说，“况且我是问你要不要去木叶，不是要不要去京都。”  
带人愣了一秒钟，继而点点头，“那就回去看看吧。”  
“你的兴趣似乎并不高。”同体放慢了脚步，“难道你不想回去看看卡卡西还有老师和师母吗？”  
带人张了张嘴，最后小幅度的摇了摇头，“你不说的话其实我都快要忘掉他们了。”  
带人盯着同体说：“现在我的眼睛看到的是贵族之间无形的交锋，脑子里都是如何治理一个国家的知识，每时每刻想到的都是我的礼仪有没有出错。”  
“我和他们已经不是一个世界的人了。”  
同体彻底停下了脚步。  
良久之后他对带人说，“我很抱歉让你变成了这样。”  
“不，这不是你的错。”带人猛的抱住了他，“是我自己当初要选这条路的，你只是教了我如何去实现那个想法。”  
「我真的没有做错吗？」  
“就算错了，也来不及回头了。”带土现在更加倾向于观察，除非同体开口他都不会插手这个世界的事情。  
作为一个旁观者，带土比他们看的更清楚。  
从下决定的那一刻起，这个世界的轨道就拐向了另一个未知的方向。  
也许带人说的没错，将目光投向国家的他们，和安于现有忍者制度的人，已经不在一个世界了。  
“我们回木叶看看。”最后带人叹了口气，拉着同体发动神威去了木叶。

没有九尾的袭击，宇智波和村子的关系也没有跌落冰点，整个木叶看上去欣欣向荣。  
和同体印象中还是有不少差距的。  
起码，同体看向了不远处玩着忍者游戏的金发孩童，鸣人这个家伙父母双全，能够无忧无虑的在木叶长大。  
“那是老师的孩子波风鸣人吗？”带人顺着同体的目光看过去，小声询问道。  
“是，他就是波风鸣人。”同体收回了目光，“来都来了，去看看琳吧。”  
带人点了点头。  
只是两个人没想到，都已经是傍晚时分，卡卡西居然还在慰灵碑。  
好在他们并没有直接出现在琳的墓碑前。  
卡卡西在太阳完全落山之后就离开了，这让带人松了口气。  
“他为什么会在？”带人疑惑的问同体，“暗部这么闲吗？”  
同体一愣，这才想起带人根本不知道卡卡西几乎每天都会来慰灵碑。  
“只要在木叶，他每天都会来。”同体解释道。  
带人最后动了动嘴唇，什么也没说，沉默的走向琳的墓碑。  
卡卡西已经打扫过了，旁边的花瓶里也换上了新鲜的白百合。  
“你说琳会支持我吗？”带人蹲下来摸着碑上刻下的名字，问。  
同体站在一边，想起了上辈子死亡的时候，琳对他说的话。  
‘我一直在看着你喔。’  
“琳一直在看着你。”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *双土年下，因为同体用斑的壳子也可以说是带斑  
> *同体用“带土”称呼带人，带人叫同体“鸢”  
> *三流言情小说剧情警告

带人摩挲的手指停了一瞬。  
尽管极为短暂，但同体依旧注意到了这点。他回想了一遍这句话，发现并没有什么问题，于是疑惑的看着带人有点发红的耳尖。  
“怎么了？”  
“没、没什么。”带人跳了起来，拽着同体的袖子慌忙发动神威离开。  
「他怎么了？」  
“也许是想到什么害羞了吧。”  
在意识空间的带土目光诡异的看着带人。

木叶之行就像滴进大海的水珠，再没翻起波澜。  
只除了带人偶尔会对着同体发呆，又在同体视线扫过去的时候脸红的扭头。  
「也不知道他到底在搞什么鬼。」同体这样说。  
带土倒是大致猜到了带人会这样的原因，可这个理由实在有些令人吃惊。  
吃惊到带土无数次反思自己有没有自恋倾向。  
当然，答案是没有。  
不过这件事到底要不要告诉同体，带土还是犹豫了。  
同体显然还没开窍啊，完全没有意识到慢慢长大的带人那颗步入青春期的心。  
如果直接告诉他，会不会发生什么不可预料的事情带土可不敢保证。  
可如果不说，等到未来这件事情彻底爆发，结果会变成什么样也同样不可预测。  
然而还不等带土做出决定，一阵敲门声就打断了他的思路。  
原本已经躺下的同体不得不起身去开门，看看到底是哪个不长眼的家伙敲门。  
结果一开门，一具带着酒气的身体就朝着同体的方向软倒。  
是带人。  
同体伸手抱住了他，避免了让他和地板接触的命运。  
带人在他怀里蹭了蹭，嘴里呢喃着什么。  
叹了口气，同体抱起喝醉的带人，往里间走去——他可不想大半夜站在门口吹冷风。  
“他怎么会喝成这个样子？”带土不禁问道。  
「鬼知道他为什么要喝这么多。」同体回了一句，看着躺到床上依旧不安分的带人，皱起了眉。  
“啧。”同体最后还是认命地去浴室准备热水了。  
而就在同体等待的这段时间，卧室传来了咚的一声，紧接着就是带人的呻吟。  
“他好像掉到地上了。”带土在意识空间笑起来。  
深吸一口气，同体转身回了卧室。  
带人正一手揉着头部，一手撑着桌子试图站起来。似乎听到了脚步声，他摇晃着抬起了头，眯着眼睛分辨着来人。  
“と、とび？”  
同体的脚步顿了一下，然后走到带人身边，伸手扶起了这个醉鬼。  
“お、び、と，と、び——”带人歪头看着同体，一顿一顿的念着对彼此的称呼。  
“嗯。”同体应了一声，扶着带人往浴室走。  
带人的意识似乎越发不清晰，嘴里反复念着对同体的称呼，整个人都挂在了同体身上。  
同体看着几步远的浴桶，直接把带人扔了进去。  
呛了几口水的带人终于清醒过来。  
“清醒了就赶紧收拾好去睡觉。”同体不悦的看着他，“也不知道你大半夜喝这么多干什么。”  
带人张张嘴，最后颤着手在水里把湿透的衣物脱下，小声对着站在一边的同体说：“那个，鸢可以帮我拿一下换的衣物吗？”  
同体盯着他看了一会儿，才慢吞吞的离开了浴室。  
“想支开我就直说。”  
坐在浴桶里的带人红透了脸。  
可惜带人的坚持并没有起什么作用，同体最后还是进了浴室。  
看着已经睡着的带人，同体把他从浴桶里捞了出来，然后擦干身上的水珠，给他换上了睡衣。  
“你打算把他送回隔壁吗？”带土发现同体在客厅停下了脚步，出声问道。  
「不，太晚了。」同体低头看着安静下来的带人，最后把他抱回了自己的房间。  
折腾了大半夜的同体看着睡在一边带人，最后也闭上了眼。  
而在他睡着之后，原本应该熟睡的带人悄悄睁开了眼睛。  
他盯着同体那张宇智波斑的脸发了会呆，然后装作无意识的翻身，凑的更近了一些。  
发现同体没什么反应，带人小心翼翼的在对方脸颊上吻了一下，然后心满意足的闭上了眼睛。  
熟不知这一幕被待在意识空间聊天的带土和同体看了个正着。  
同体毫不意外的瞪大了眼睛，一脸不可置信，连话都有点说不清了。  
带土看着同体的反应，幸灾乐祸的笑起来。

“我们来说说昨天的事情。”同体经过一晚上的冷静，决定和带人好好谈谈。  
一大早就被拉起来的带人看上去还有点宿醉的头疼，听了同体的问话都反应了半天。  
“首先是，你昨天去了哪里，为什么喝成那个样子。”同体皱着眉，“我不记得昨天有什么不能推脱的宴会，也不记得我教过你喝酒可以喝的烂醉。”  
“去了居酒屋。”带人揉了揉太阳穴，“至于为什么喝酒，你管我啊？”  
“我没有不让你喝酒，只是你昨天喝成那个样子，万一……”  
“万一什么？”带人抬起头看着他，“万一被人占了便宜？”  
带人低低的笑起来，“如果我昨天真的回不来，你打算怎么办？”  
“你要是连这点警戒心都没有，那就死在外面吧。”同体冷着脸，完全没了再问下去的心情，起身就要往外走。  
带人一把拽住了他的袖子。  
“你昨天不是醒着吗？”带人仰起头，“不问问我为什么要那么做吗？”  
不等同体回答，带人已经拽着他的袖子站起来，从背后抱住了他。  
“我喜欢你啊。”  
“鸢，我喜欢你。”  
“不是对长者的孺慕，是爱情，我分得清。”带人的手臂紧了紧，“我已经长大了，不是什么都不懂的孩子。”  
“放手。”同体发现还是高估了自己的承受能力，如果他还能用神威的话绝对会直接离开。  
“我不放！”带人的声音拔高了一些，“当我不知道吗？放手你就走了！”  
下一秒带人也意识到自己的声音有些刺耳，“对、对不起。”  
“可是，你不要走好不好？我只剩下你了。”带人的声音越来越低，“你想打我骂我都可以，或者你把我的记忆封印让我忘记这件事也行，只要你不走，我都可以的。”  
“你知道你在说什么吗？”同体眯了眯眼睛，没有被抱住的左臂抬起，手指搭上了带人的手腕。  
“我知道。”带人看不见同体的表情，但手腕上的力道让他明白了如果不松手的结果，“但你就是打断我的手脚我也不会放手。”  
“呵。”  
下一秒钻心的疼痛传来，带人倒吸一口凉气，努力抑制身体的颤抖。  
同体轻而易举的从桎梏中脱出，转身看着因为疼痛而有些站不稳的带人。  
鲜血顺着带人的指尖滴在地板上，渐渐在脚下汇聚成一滩。  
同体最后沉默着走近带人，无视对方的颤抖抬起他的手臂，撕下衣袖的一角做了简单的包扎。  
“有柱间细胞在，过几天就会自愈。”同体放下了他的手臂，“尽管这样，你也要我留下吗？”  
“要。”带人倔强的看着他。  
同体叹了口气，伸手摸了摸他的头。


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15世界双土开放式结局  
> 15世界番外详见系列番外篇

那之后，带人和同体再没有提起过那天发生的事情，默契地让那些争吵与伤害尘封在记忆的角落，维持着一段亲近但绝不亲密的关系。  
带土在观察了一个月之后，像是终于察觉到自己停留的时间过于长久，又像是提前看到了这个世界的终局，向同体提出了告别。  
「我以为你会一直留到我们真正掌控了整个世界为止。」  
“那没什么意义了。毋庸置疑，你和他一定会站到最高点。”带土在意识空间里坐下，“不管你们的关系最后会发展成什么样子，你和他的目标也绝对会达成。无关感情，只是一种执念。”  
「看样子你似乎从我们这里得到了什么启发。」同体坐到了他身边，「是关于和平，还是关于感情呢？」  
“大概都有吧。”带土仰头，“关于和平，关于无限月读、辉夜姬、黑绝这些不能置之不理的东西，显然需要一个解决的办法。”  
「还有感情。」  
“是，还有感情。”带土扭头看着同体，“但说到这个，你对他真的一点感觉都没有吗？我都有点心疼带人了，这么耗下去还不如遇到的是斑那个家伙。”  
「我一点都不觉得让他撞到斑手里会是什么好事。」同体反驳道，「那个家伙只会更加恶劣。」  
“所以你也承认自己的行为很恶劣了？”带土笑了一声，“大家都是彼此彼此，你也不用否认了。”  
「谁让斑那个家伙开了个不好的头。」同体低头嘟囔着，「搞得我完全不知道该怎么应对了。」  
“是啊，谁让斑那个家伙自己就是个混蛋。”带土想起斑当初完全不做解释的态度，“不做解释，任人瞎想，不管做过还是没做过的事情全都承应下来。”  
“还真是个恶劣的混蛋啊。”  
左右不过是说一句当初有利用，但后来也付出了感情……之类的，结果那家伙一个字都懒得解释。  
还指望正在气头上的人可以立刻分析出整件事情的全貌吗？能认识到是黑绝在推波助澜都算不错的了。  
带土在心里再次不满地骂了斑几句，决心这次回去以后一定要让斑来找他道歉。  
「你想我去接受他吗？」同体偏偏头，问道。  
“我可没有那么说过，怎样做是你的自由。我只是觉得，粉饰太平一定会在将来的某一天爆发。与其等到彻底爆发不得不去解决，不如提前把该说的都说清楚。”带土叹了口气。  
「这是你的经验之谈？」同体眨眨眼睛，不等带土回答就继续说了下去，「我会考虑的，但不是现在。」  
带土最后看了他一眼，站起身发动神威离开了这个世界。  
这个世界的未来已经是清晰可见的了。  
能力，手段，力量，执念，作为一个宇智波，作为宇智波带土，一样都不缺少。  
不可预料的只有站在顶峰时，会以何种手段去改变整个制度罢了。  
或许还要加上两个同体之间的关系——因为同体一定不会提前解释，矛盾一定会在积压到最后一刻时爆发，带土非常清楚这一点。  
但那也不是他停留在这里就可以改变的东西，宇智波的固执并不是他人可以撼动的。

回到神威空间时，带土睁着眼睛看着熟悉的灰色天空，一时有点拿不准到底要不要去去找斑。  
他不知道原本的世界过了多久，也许一秒，也许几个月，他更不知道见了斑可以说些什么。  
质问琳死亡的原因，又或是针对之前感情的欺骗，其实都没有什么意义。  
斑只会一言不发的认下来，然后让彼此那根名为理智的弦崩断，再次陷入争吵之中。  
更何况事实如何，带土现在也算是无比的清楚了，为了一个知道答案的问题而去争论，没有意义。  
而且他们已经分道扬镳。不论他在原本的世界消失了多久，对他而言已经有数年未曾见过斑，那些炽热的感情也许早已沉淀冷却，落在了最深处。  
所以当带土发现已经过去两年的时候，除了一瞬间的怔愣之外，倒也没有什么太大的反应——除了在发现斑不仅不在雾隐村，就连当初隐居的院子也都没了生活气息的时候，一种熟悉的恼怒感再次涌上心头。  
这次，绝对要斑主动来找他！  
带土冷眼看着雾隐村因为五代水影的命令开始搜寻他的踪迹，最后冷哼一声去了木叶。

木叶55年。  
在斑的带领下，他们最终去了雨之国内的一座山头——这是斑两年以来新的居所。  
比较令带土意外的是这里居然没有黑绝或是任何一个白绝的踪迹。  
“黑绝呢？”带土在房间内站定后，冲着背对他斑问道。  
“他不在这里。”斑在房间内唯一一张椅子上坐下，“现在冷静了吗？”  
“我原本就很冷静。”带土反驳了一句，扭头打量起整个房间。  
桌椅旁边放着书架，上面堆着卷轴或是一些文件和书籍，墙角是衣柜，紧贴着墙面是传统的榻榻米，旁边挂着那把眼熟的火焰团扇，镰刀则靠着墙面立在一边。  
“冷静到直接斩断自己的手臂？”斑挑眉嘲讽道，随后他摆了摆手，“两年过去你还真是一点长进都没有。”  
“所以呢？你就是为了说这些吗？”带土把自己扔到了榻榻米上，盯着天花板问道。  
“你似乎很早就意识到了黑绝有问题。”斑的语气平平，“事实证明那个东西的确有一些问题，他并不是我的意志。”  
“你的意志要是能变成那个样子就怪了。”带土嗤笑一声，“我的确很早就意识到了他的问题，比你以为的还要早。”  
“但他的的确确是个精神体。”斑敲了敲桌面。  
“他是辉夜姬的意志，当然是精神体。”带土偏头看向了斑的位置。  
“辉夜姬？”  
“六道仙人的母亲。”带土回答了一句，然后略带疑惑的问，“你难道没有去搜查他的记忆吗？”  
斑转过头对上了带土的视线，说道：“他似乎对情绪极为敏感，在我产生怀疑的时候就离开了。”  
带土幸灾乐祸的笑起来，末了在斑的瞪视中勉强收起笑声，“原来还有你预料不到的情况啊。”  
“笑够了就把你知道的说清楚。”斑看着他，“以及，你究竟是为什么以为没有什么事情是我预料不到的？”  
“难道不是吗？”带土坐了起来，仰头看着已经站起身的斑。  
“你的事情我就没有预料到。”斑低声说了说了一句，也不管带土有没有听清，就扬声道，“黑绝的事情你知道多少？”  
我的事情就没有预料到？  
带土很想知道是什么事情，不过在斑越发锐利的眼神下，还是从头把关于黑绝和辉夜姬的事情告诉了他。  
“所以，无限月读是个骗局。”带土盯着斑看了半天，很遗憾的没有发现任爆发的迹象。


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *最后的部分看不懂不要紧，后面的章节会解释  
> *00世界也准备要搞事了，不过大概会是一个老套的故事

发现带土那充满遗憾的眼神，斑也只是冷哼一声，转而道：“你既然早已知晓黑绝的事情，那么如何对付他你也应该很清楚。”  
“怎么？要我帮你吗？”带土看着走到他面前的斑，略带讽刺的说，“斑大人？”  
斑没有说话，只是低头看着带土熟悉又有些陌生的脸。  
这个他一直可以看透的少年，在他不知道的时候悄然长成了戴着面具的大人，围绕在他身上的只剩下名为谎言的尖刺。  
可这不正是斑自己最初想要看到的吗？  
想要看到太阳的陨落，想要看到神明被拉入黄泉国的深渊，想要看到那张略感熟悉的充满笑容的脸，最终布满虚假与阴霾。  
过久的注视终究让带土皱了皱眉。  
“你到现在，为什么还跟着我？”斑突然问道。  
“我跟着你？”带土做了个夸张的表情，“难道不是你去找我的吗？”  
“你知道我在指什么。”  
带土扭头不再与斑对视，沉默了一下后缓慢的说：“你这不是很清楚吗？我为什么到现在还下意识跟着你。”  
“喜欢……吗？”  
带土回过头看着斑，试图从那张脸上看出什么，却只看到一张依旧没什么表情的脸。  
“喜欢——你会有这种感情吗？”带土说着，紧接着就摇了摇头，“我忘了，你毕竟还是喜欢过千手柱间的。”  
这话刚说完，带土就后悔了。他没事提什么千手柱间，这和踩起爆符有什么区别。  
但出乎带土的意料，斑一副若有所思的样子，就好像完全没有听到他在说什么。  
“无聊。”带土看斑一直没什么反应，摇了摇头。  
“你说什么？”斑好像才回神一般，下意识说了一句才看向不知道什么时候走到了窗边的带土。  
“我说你很无聊——”带土拖着长音说道，“你一定要找我回来到底是干什么的？”  
“你难道还有别的地方可去？”  
带土在听到斑熟悉的语气时暗自松了口气。说实话，他不太习惯刚刚斑那种平和的感觉，就好像换了个人一样。虽然带土也不是没见过那样的斑，但那是在其他木叶刚刚建立的世界里，还只有在千手柱间面前斑才会变得平和。  
哦，还有就是对着他弟弟泉奈的时候。  
忍界修罗可不是白叫的。  
但换成带土的话，光想一下斑用着和蔼可亲的语气对他说话都一阵恶寒。  
“除了你这里，我也的确没地方可去。”带土说着，心思却在刚刚脑补的“和蔼可亲”的斑身上停留，不由抖了一下。  
“怎么，以前还敢和我说要回木叶，现在不敢了？”斑看到带土抖了一下，以为他在害怕被木叶的人发现身份。  
“怎么可能。”带土没打算详细解释，“我要是害怕回木叶，也不可能参与到宇智波的事情里。说起来，宇智波鼬我让他去晓组织了。”  
“放一个间谍进晓组织？”斑也走到了窗边。  
“互相利用的关系罢了，况且晓组织的情报就算泄露给木叶也没有问题。”带土随意道，“本就是不重要的东西，必要的时候舍弃就好了。”  
况且长门的轮回眼现在成了写轮眼，只要他和小南不蠢就一定会提防宇智波鼬，因此放着这个小间谍传递一些无关紧要的情报也根本无所谓。  
再说了，免费劳动力不用白不用。  
“知道无限月读是个骗局的你，还要继续吗？”带土问。  
“为什么不继续？”斑收回看着窗外的视线，“知道哪里藏着起爆符，再走这条路你还会踩吗？”  
“怎么不直接绕路呢？”  
“绕去另一条早就判断通往黑暗的道路吗？”斑哼了一声。  
带土知道他说的是木叶——千手柱间那个本末倒置的想法为由头逐渐陷入黑暗的木叶。  
“果然就算知道了，你也不会改变想法。”带土叹了口气，“黑绝可以用地爆天星封印，不过他本身可以用来当做轮回天生的祭品——如果你想要复活什么人的话。”  
“不过辉夜姬的封印和无限月读有关，毕竟月亮本身就是那女人的封印，你要是不想被一个女人附身，还是想办法把她解决掉吧。”  
这么说着的带土，并没有意识到斑在一边若有所思的目光。  
“木叶那群人可能比你想的还要没有下限，你要是敢现身，他们马上就能用秽土转生把千手柱间从净土召唤回来，毕竟他们打不过你。”带土想到其他世界里四战的秽土大军，摇了摇头，“可能不止千手柱间，千手扉间倒也可能会被秽土转生。”  
“你又是从哪里知道了这么多的呢？”斑似笑非笑的看着带土，“带土？”  
带土在心里大呼糟糕，居然忘记了掩饰一下，结果说出了太多未来的东西。  
斑看着带土僵硬的身体，继续说道：“你是想说你做梦梦到了未来，还是你干脆是死后回到了过去？”  
“额，都不是。”带土下意识的否认，紧接着略微睁大了眼睛懊恼自己的嘴快。  
“那你倒是说说，为什么呢？”斑问道。  
带土心道，总不能说我因为万花筒的能力去到了很多个平行世界生活过所以知道了很多不该知道的事情而且心理年龄已经比你这个老古董都大了吧？  
“我这个老古董？”  
完了，不小心说出来了。  
带土看着斑勾起的嘴角，心中不由有点发慌。  
“额，不是，斑你听错了。”带土匆忙解释道。  
“哼。”斑收起了表情，“到底怎么回事，说清楚。”  
怎么斑看上去有点担心？绝对是我看错了吧，带土想着，还是整理了一下语言开始向斑解释。  
“我的万花筒能力和空间有关，你死掉之后我偶然间发现可以通过万花筒去到其他世界。”带土顿了一下，古怪的看着斑，“有一个世界里我是你的表弟，不过那时候你的心思应该都在千手柱间身上。”  
斑对此不置可否。  
没能看到斑有什么反应的带土只好继续说下去:“有些世界的时间在过去，有一些就在未来。无限月读失败的世界，成功的世界，你和我死掉的世界，活着的世界，又或者辉夜姬的阴谋完全不存在的世界。”  
“不过大部分世界里都是存在辉夜姬的。”带土补充道，“有一次我去的世界里无限月读马上就要被你成功发动，但辉夜姬和六道仙人出现了，我从六道仙人那里知道了无限月读的阴谋——”  
“黑绝为了解开辉夜姬的封印，篡改了宇智波的石碑，而那些白绝就是上一次中了无限月读的人类变成的。”带土总结道，“从一开始这就是个骗局。”  
“但我看过那些人在无限月读中的梦境，大部分人的梦，很美。”  
“而且那之后的忍界通常都是和平的。”带土自嘲道，“从某种意义上讲，无论结果如何我们都会成功。”  
带土的声音落下之后，房间内一时陷入寂静。斑只是沉默的看着带土，而后又将目光投向天边的晚霞，良久之后才开口，却问了一个毫不相关的问题：“晚霞好看吗？”  
带土愣了一下，实在不明白为什么斑突然问起这个。  
不过在看了看火红的天际之后，带土还是回答了他：“如果你说的是一般意义上的美丑，那么晚霞很好看。”  
“明天会是个好天气。”斑说完，转身离开了窗边。  
“明天……好天气吗？”带土有所明悟的看着那片红色，重复着斑的话语。  
“……好天气啊。”  
好天气，晚霞，晚霞、红霞、火烧云……  
如果明天是晴天，那么就算现在燃尽也……  
原来如此。  
带土回头看向斑。  
坐在椅子上擦拭着苦无的人动作停顿了一下，紧接着抬起头回望过来。  
鲜红的色泽在彼此眼中一闪而逝。  
带土闭了闭眼，像是从前那样走到了斑身边。  
斑把手中的苦无递给了带土。


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这次穿越带上斑一起玩，去的是16世界：带土是辉夜三儿子，没有黑绝的世界，无cp  
> *时间太过久远，宇智波家石碑上有没有写因陀罗和阿修罗的事情我已经忘了，你们就当私设吧，捂脸

带土接过那支苦无仔细打量着，仿佛那上面藏着什么不为人知的力量。  
但那不过是一支普通的苦无，并没有刻着飞雷神的标记，也没有藏着什么付丧神。可带土却觉得，从斑那里接过，这苦无就变得无比沉重。  
带土知道那是为什么。  
那是一个承诺。  
时隔多年之后，再次赌上性命的承诺。  
“我要是死在你前面，”带土把苦无扔进了神威空间，“你记得给我收尸。”  
“不，算了。”带土想起了其他世界的四战，“我死之后你大概也不会活太久。”  
斑抬手冲着带土挥了一掌，被带土虚化躲过之后，开口说道:“别想我给你收尸。”  
“哇，斑你太过分了吧？”带土语气夸张的说，“说好的共犯，说好的继承人，你连给我收尸都不肯啊！”  
“你知道我在说什么。”斑扭头没再理会开着虚化挑衅他的带土。  
我知道，我当然知道！  
我该死的第一时间知道了你在说什么！  
带土在心里呐喊着，看着斑抿着的嘴角终于闭了嘴，顺着他的目光看向墙边的武器。  
“要动手吗？”带土问道，“现在动手的话，一尾和九尾都还是完全不能掌握力量的毛头小子。”  
“不。”斑摇摇头，“现在还太弱了。”  
带土愣了一下之后也明白了斑的意思——现在的忍界青黄不接，新生代还太弱小，没有能力在一切结束之后领导这个世界。  
如果没有年轻的一辈进入领导层，那和过去不会有什么区别。  
而带土比斑更清楚未来忍界需要的新生代是谁——漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助。  
不会太久了。

带土和斑再次达成了一致。  
虽然带土后知后觉发现自己完全被引导到了月之眼上面，然后习惯性的再次接受了斑的想法，忘记了之前想要问的问题。  
太狡猾了。  
带土想着，内心却也没什么波动。总归那些事情带土也都知道了，不过是想斑再亲口向他解释。  
就算没有解释，他带土又不是什么满脑子恋爱的女高中生。在更加重要的事情面前，再怎样他也不会和斑唱反调。  
额，大方向应该不会，小细节就不一定了。  
毕竟阿飞和半只脚踏进棺材的老古董才不一样呢~  
带土想着，不由笑出声引来斑的注视。  
“没事没事。”带土挥了挥手，“说起来在那群小鬼长大之前，你有什么打算吗，斑？”  
见斑没有回答，带土偏头看着他，问道：“雾隐村也不用管，晓组织还处于发展阶段也不用过分插手，你难道打算一直在这里枯坐几年吗？”  
“不，枯坐几年这种事情你也是干过的。”  
下一秒，带土想到斑独自在地下的几十年，就推翻了自己之前的话。  
“你的性子还是这么急躁。”斑终于开口道。  
“明明是你和个老头子一样慢吞吞的好吗？”带土反驳道，“哦忘了，你本来就是个老人家。”  
“所以，斑‘老爷爷’——”带土故意拖了长音问，“要不要我带你去其他世界看看啊？”  
如此问着的带土并不知道自己的眼神一瞬间像极了曾经那个十三岁的孩子——清澈，单纯，依恋。  
那种没有任何目的，让人一眼望到底的目光，哪怕只有一瞬，也足以打动任何人。  
明明之前处心积虑想要看到的是浑浊的、世故的、绝望的目光才对。斑想着，却发现迎着带土的目光，拒绝的话语就无论如何也说不出口。  
不想拒绝。  
不要拒绝。  
潜意识里有人这样说着。  
“啊，”斑在带土的注视下开口道，“那就去看看吧。”  
这下轮到带土愣在了原地。  
“怎么，不是你问我要不要去的吗？”斑勾起了嘴角，“愣着干什么？”  
“啊？哦哦。”带土猛然回神，却还是有些古怪的看着斑，“先说好，去别的世界尽量不要插手太多。”  
“哦对了，如果另一个世界里的你活着，你就只能在他的意识空间里。”带土无意识的咬了咬嘴角，“说起来我都没有带其他人一起去过别的世界，你的意识要如何回来我都不知道。”  
斑挑了挑眉：“那你还敢和我说去别的世界？”  
带土瞪大了眼睛，“我也没想到你居然会同意啊！”  
斑不置可否。  
带土最终还是在斑目光的压力下去研究如何带回斑的意识体了。

半年后。  
“唔，定位已经完成了，斑你快点。”带土站在斑身边催促道。  
“急什么。”斑摇摇头，检查着装有武器的卷轴。  
“你能不能带着身体过去都还不确定呢，准备什么卷轴啊。”带土撇撇嘴。  
检查好的斑没有理会带土的抱怨，对他点了点头。  
“嘁。”  
带土伸出手带着斑进入了神威空间。  
“我去到那边之后一定是在同体的意识空间里，”带土忍不住再次强调，“如果你是带着身体一起过去的话，说明那个世界的你已经死亡或者还没有出生，这时候你注意一点别插手太多，小心被世界法则抹杀。”  
“我是带你去看看别的世界，不是带你去毁灭世界。”  
“啰嗦。”  
“我这是担心你！你不领情就算了还嫌我啰嗦？”带土哼了一声，“走了。”  
虽然啰嗦，但总算是没忘了教他的小心谨慎。  
斑在带土看不到的地方笑了一下。

「唔，同体你好啊。」  
带土睁开眼睛，就看到一张放大的脸，好在对方看到带土睁眼就后退一步拉开了距离。  
“你这是六道模式？”带土看着同体额头突出的角质问道。  
「六道模式？那是什么？」同体惊讶的反问道，「我生来就是这个样子。」  
“生来？你不是宇智波？”带土有些惊讶的问。  
「宇智波？」同体略微思考了一下，「你是说我大侄子因陀罗在外的化名吗？」  
大侄子……因陀罗？  
带土古怪的看着同体，问道：“你的姓是什么？”  
「大筒木。」同体说道，「看起来你和我的世界差距有些大。」  
这大概不是一般的大。  
带土想着，决定和同体沟通一下看看两边世界到底在哪方面出现了差异。  
“我的世界里大筒木已经都成为了传说。大筒木辉夜被他的两个儿子封印成了月亮，他的大儿子羽衣也就是六道仙人有两个儿子，因陀罗和阿修罗。因陀罗的后代是宇智波一族，阿修罗的后代是千手一族，我是宇智波一族的人。”  
「你等等，你说母、辉夜被她的两个儿子封印了？她只有两个儿子吗？」同体的表情越发古怪，最终打断了带土的叙述。  
“两个，还有一个是她的意志体，不知道该不该算是她的儿子。”带土回答着，却也隐约知道了同体的身份。  
「啊，」同体眨眨眼，「我大约要重新自我介绍一下了。」  
「我叫做大筒木带土，母亲大人——也就是你说的辉夜姬的三儿子。」  
果然如此。

斑睁开眼睛的时候，发现使用的还是自己的身体，而带土却不知道去了哪里。  
皱着眉观察了一下周围，斑发现这个地方他完全不认识。  
按道理来说这不太可能，毕竟他曾经游历了整个忍界，就算几十年里发生了地形变化，也不可能让他感到全然的陌生。  
而现在出现这种情况，只有可能是他来到了遥远的过去。  
之所以说不是未来——在他感知范围内有一个村落，极其落后的村落。  
人生地不熟的斑决定去那个村落看看，也许就能知道他现在是在什么年代了。  
然而还不等他进入那个村庄，就被一个人拦了下来。  
一个有着写轮眼，和他有八分相像，穿着白色打底黑色勾玉绣纹长袍的人。  
“你是谁？”  
“你是谁？”  
异口同声的询问让两个人都顿了一下。  
“宇智波斑。”  
“宇智波。”  
看来带土那家伙隐瞒了不少事情啊。  
斑想着，再睁眼时开启了轮回眼。  
他到要看看，这个和他八分像还有写轮眼的人究竟是——  
“父亲大人的轮回眼？”对方看着斑的眼睛说，却忽然放下了警戒，“看来我的感知没有出错，我们的查克拉是一样的。”  
“那又如何？”  
“宇智波是我对外的化名。”对方忽然说道，“尽管现在只是个念头，但我的确有想过如何让自己的查克拉转世。”  
“我叫做大筒木因陀罗。”因陀罗冲着斑点点头，“你应该是知道我的。”  
斑当然知道他。  
因陀罗，宇智波家的祖先，六道仙人的大儿子。  
死于——其弟阿修罗之手。


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于文中世界法则的规避：因为辉夜在吃掉神树果实化身查克拉之祖后相当于创世神，而世界对于创世神总会有些优待的，只要辉夜不过分，世界法则也就睁一只眼闭一只眼  
> *16世界的故事，带土是辉夜第三子，没有黑绝，无cp  
> *可能会黑六道

忍宗。  
六道仙人大筒木羽衣看着面前十分相似的两个人，不由感到头疼。  
一个是他原本应该在外进行继承人测试的长子因陀罗，另一个是因陀罗的查克拉转世，不知道对阿修罗的后代做了什么，居然还得到一双轮回眼。  
但无论如何，后世之人都不该出现在此。六道仙人想着，终于在一片寂静中开了口：“吾会找到送你回到后世的方法。”  
“不必。”斑直视着六道仙人，“我并非意外来到这个世界。”  
这下连因陀罗都有点意外的看了他一眼。  
“他是因为我才会到这里的，兄长。”一个人突然出现在屋内，对着六道仙人说。  
斑有些诧异的打量了一下来人，大筒木一族典型的外表，但那张脸怎么看都是带土那个臭小子。  
这就是所谓的同体吗？

「咦？因陀罗的查克拉怎么多出来一个？」  
带土正和同体交流着求道玉的使用方法一二三四，如果不是同体感知到查克拉的异样并且疑惑的提出来，带土恐怕都要忘记斑也跟他来了。  
完了完了，要是让斑知道自己把他忘在一边，绝对会被狠狠地揍一顿吧？  
带土想着，连忙让同体尽快赶过去。  
“那应该是和我一起来的人，他是因陀罗的查克拉转世，叫做斑。”带土解释道。  
「查克拉转世？不错的想法啊。」同体一边在心里回复，同时发动神威出现在了忍宗内。  
在向六道仙人解释清楚后，同体的目光转向了一边的斑和因陀罗，然后问道：“怎么没见阿修罗？他要是知道现在有两个哥哥恐怕会很高兴吧。”  
“阿修罗还未归来。”因陀罗看了沉默不语的六道仙人一眼，回答道。  
“这样吗？”同体点点头，“那么异世界的这位就暂时和我走吧，毕竟我们并非忍宗的人，不便多留。”  
带土这才感觉到同体和六道仙人的关系似乎并不是很好。  
斑看了看欲言又止的六道仙人，嗤笑一声转身跟着同体走了。  
两个人离开压抑的室内后，斑明显感觉到身边的人放松了很多，于是转头仔细打量起来。  
“你再看下去他也不能在这里出来的，这是世界的规则。”同体轻快的说，“说起来你和因陀罗的确相似，查克拉转世都会这样吗？”  
斑却并没有回答他的问题，转而提起了六道仙人：“你和你的‘兄长’关系似乎并不好。”  
带土倒是给同体解了惑：“性格会很像倒是真的，不过长相就不一定了。”  
「原来如此啊。」  
“你看出来了吗？”同体眨眨眼。  
“他要是看不出来才有鬼了。”带土撇撇嘴回道。  
「可以稍微安静一点点吗？我现在想和这位异世界的来客聊天哦我的同体。」  
伴随着内心的这句话，带土感觉到了意识世界的压迫，似乎随时都有可能将他撕碎。  
啧，比我厉害了不起啊？  
带土皱了皱眉，“你不准做什么多余的事情，我看着呢！”  
「怎么会呢。」  
在心里和带土的争论并没有被同体表现出来，他没有让斑回答他的问题，继而说道：“你应该看到了，忍宗除了我的兄长，就只剩下因陀罗和阿修罗是大筒木一族。甚至就连他们两个，也不能算是纯血的大筒木。”  
“兄长和我们——我，母亲大人，以及其他大筒木族人产生了分歧。倒也没有多严重，就是兄长认为我们不应该总是高高在上，不与外族人平等交流。而我们这些人，总觉得同为大筒木族人，应该更亲近些，而外族人毕竟是外族人。”  
“所以兄长离开了大筒木，建立了这个所谓的忍宗。我的二哥大筒木羽村则带着大筒木族人去了月亮上隐居。”同体指了指天空，“当然那个月亮仅仅就是一个月亮，母亲大人没有被封印，她正和二哥一起生活。”  
“那你为什么没有去？”斑停下脚步问道。  
“因为兄长太过迟钝了。二哥是为了避免族人与兄长彻底闹翻，所以才带着他们离开。可兄长完全没有意识到问题所在，他把查克拉分给和他眼缘的人，这看上去似乎是有大爱的行为，可是他的忍宗——”同体有些为难的皱了皱眉，“那些人良莠不齐，如果没有一个实力强大的外在因素迫使他们团结起来，恐怕随时都会分崩离析吧。”  
“而现在兄长又搞了一出继承人测试。”同体叹了口气，“他不满意因陀罗，所以才想要用这种测试的方法给阿修罗立功的机会。我虽然很少去到他的忍宗，可我接触过这两个孩子，无论从哪种角度来讲，因陀罗都是完美的继承人。如果是大筒木一族的族长之位，我相信母亲大人也会选择因陀罗。”  
“所以你现在相当于是一个威胁，逼迫着忍宗那些人。”斑看着这个大筒木一族的带土，发现就算世界不同，带土终归是带土，无论出发点是什么，最后的结果都会出奇的一致。  
“那些人不知道大筒木一族，他们仅仅知道我是个实力非常强大的人，是宗主的弟弟，并且非常看不起他们。”同体讽刺的笑了笑，“别看表面上一片平静，但是他们在背后可说了不少我的坏话呢。”  
“不提这个了。”同体伸手搭上斑的肩膀，“这样快一些。”

目的地是月亮上的大筒木族地。  
“因为母亲大人在这里，所以月亮可以说是世界法则规避之地。”同体说着，分出一个木遁分身，“失去法则的注视我和同体就可以同时出现了。”  
终于不用被迫保持沉默的带土松了口气，适应了身体后第一时间闪身到斑的身边。  
然后得到了斑警告他不要站在身后的眼神。  
带土不甘的瞪回去，伸手就要拽斑背后的头发。  
不过半路就被斑拦了下来，并且拽住了手腕。  
“我先带你们去见母亲大人吧。”同体无语的看着带土和斑的小动作，“母亲大人应该已经知道你们的到来。”  
看了一眼前面带路的同体，带土略微偏头小声说：“斑，松开一点。”  
说着，带土挣了挣被捏的有些痛的手腕。  
斑没有说话，就连步伐都没有乱，不过在带土不满的撇嘴时，还是松开他的手腕改为握着带土的手了。  
果然斑这家伙就是嘴硬心软。  
带土在心里感慨了一句，不过下一秒就被斑加大手劲拉住了前进的步子。  
“我们到了。”同体说着敲了敲门，“母亲大人。”  
斑终于松开带土的手，抬头饶有兴趣的看向屋内。


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于大筒木辉夜的私设：这里辉夜姬相当于创世神，所以给她加了一些buff。身为查克拉之祖，凡是查克拉存在的地方，辉夜都可以看到（跨越时间和空间），甚至她可以随意吸收那些查克拉，不过这个世界的辉夜爱好和平性格没有扭曲，也就放任大儿子散布查克拉的行为了。  
> *关于带土因陀罗转世的说法：这个说法忘记最初是在哪里看到的了，不过私心这个说法是有可能性的。首先，因陀罗转世对于木遁细胞的接受能力很强，而土只是粗暴的移植就继承了几乎完美的木遁；土和斑的长相相似度就不用提了，土的生日和泉奈还是同一天（斑对泉奈的执着，看看佐助小时候那张泉奈脸）；同样蓝色的须佐（这个请看卡卡西须佐，严格来说一对眼睛须佐应该是一样的）；时间基本对的上，斑是在濒死时开轮回眼才活下来（大约是二战的时候），可以认为这里因陀罗查克拉觉得斑已死亡而去转世但后来发现并没有死所以脱离了带土，带土是在二战结束出生的。这个说法中的矛盾点在于同期的阿修罗是谁，有可能的人选是绳树，但此人死于二战且比带土大了很多。因此这里有一个存疑的地方：大筒木兄弟转世是否每一次都会是同期，因为我们不能以柱间与斑、鸣人与佐助这两对个例来解释全部，否则就是以偏概全。在综合考虑过后，00世界设定参考此理论，私设大筒木兄弟转世并非每次都是同期，带土和绳树为斑和柱间之后的转世。  
> *16世界可公开情报：大筒木带土，辉夜第三子，没有黑绝。辉夜、羽村居住在月球，带土游历大陆，羽衣建立忍宗。略黑六道，其余参考原著。本世界故事将以番外形式加以补充。

大筒木辉夜无愧其卯月女神的身份。  
就算是斑也不得不承认，尽管辉夜是个女人但却不能让人生出一丝一毫的轻视。相反，除去看到她就会情不自禁产生的尊敬之外，看到她的人还能够从她身上看到这个世界的一角——是那种高高在上的、匆匆掠过的视角。但这份窥视所带来的还有庞大的压力，实力不足的人只看一眼就会被压力泯灭，因为并不是什么人都可以承受世界之重的。  
这就是所谓的查克拉之祖，此世界的创世神——凡查克拉所及之处，皆是其目光凝视之地。  
好在带土和斑实力不俗，虽然在看到大筒木辉夜时神情恍惚了一瞬，但很快就摆脱迷茫清醒过来。  
“看来哀家的孙子就算转世也还是天资聪颖。”跪坐在矮桌旁的大筒木辉夜见二人清醒，开口道，“过来坐吧。”  
“母亲大人，阿修罗也是您的孙子。”一旁的大筒木羽村无奈的笑了笑。  
“阿修罗那孩子……”大筒木辉夜眨眨眼，“若不是哀家能看到他未来某一世的确算是实力不错，哀家真的不敢相信他会是我们大筒木的血脉。明明羽衣也不算愚钝，因陀罗更是聪慧，怎么阿修罗就有些格格不入呢。”  
“因为阿修罗是次子啊。”同体给辉夜填了茶，“凡事都有完美的哥哥来操心，当然就不需要努力了不是吗？”  
“也是。”大筒木辉夜点点头，“哀家记得你小时候就很笨。”  
啊，原来这个世界的我小时候也是吊车尾吗？  
带土暗自腹诽着，在斑疑惑的眼神中开口问道：“这个世界有没有可以修复灵魂的方法呢？”  
斑闻言眯了眯眼：“你的灵魂出了问题？”  
带土小幅度摇了摇头，简略解释了一下10世界的事情。  
“其实方法很简单，”大筒木辉夜思考了一下，“哀家记得净土的食物就有这个作用。”  
“母亲大人，生者随意去净土是违反规则的。”大筒木羽村提醒道。  
“其实可以考虑用阴之力去滋养。”同体看着斑，“因陀罗的查克拉是最纯粹的阴之力，而阴之力以精神能量为源，自然也可以反哺精神。”  
闻言，带土也看向了斑。  
据他所知，因陀罗的查克拉转世虽然不仅两世，但最终成长起来的无疑只有斑和佐助。  
兜兜转转没想到那个世界同体的麻烦早已找到解决方案。  
“不用再看他了，你也是哀家的孙子。”大筒木辉夜笑着说。  
然后引来了两声尖叫。  
“什么！”来自带土。  
“什么！”来自同体。  
斑皱着眉敲了敲带土的额头示意他安静。  
“不要那么惊讶，带土。”大筒木辉夜伸手点了点自己的眼睛，“哀家看得到，时间和空间不能阻挡哀家的视线。”  
“你，”大筒木辉夜看向斑，“你的轮回眼是濒死时开启的，那一瞬因陀罗的查克拉已经离你而去，然后转世附在了那个世界的带土身上。不过你并没有死亡，因此因陀罗的查克拉离开带土又回到了你那里。”  
“但是因陀罗的查克拉毕竟存在过，这带给带土的就是仿佛被封印的资质、与木遁细胞的无排异、还有与你的相像。”  
带土张大了嘴巴，再次看向身边尽管依旧正经但眼神却有些茫然的斑。  
“我没听错吧？我是你的转世？”  
另一边的同体也一脸状况外的看看斑再看看带土，然后越看越发觉得母亲说的好像非常有道理。  
打住！因陀罗是我侄子我和他没关系。  
同体在心里念叨着。  
斑迟疑的扭头仔细打量了下带土，的的确确从没有毁容的那半边隐约看到了自己的影子，嘴角尤其相似。  
但他一直以为那只是因为同为宇智波一族而且带土被灌输了他自己的记忆而已啊！  
“这世上不存在偶然，即便是所谓的天才也绝无可能站在整个世界的顶端。偏偏就有三个宇智波达到了，其中两个在所有世界中都是因陀罗那孩子的查克拉转世，而剩下的那个若非也是因陀罗的转世，如何能够有那般成就呢。”大筒木辉夜安然的看着几个人变来变去的脸色，“其实佐助那孩子比你还稍稍差了一些。一方面是因为查克拉总量是不变的，因此忍者数量越多，质量自然也就越差。另一方面就是因为个人际遇了，那孩子对血继的使用完全没有法门，也没有接受家族系统的指导，而你却接受了战国时期完整系统的训练。”  
“母亲大人还是不要继续讲他世之事了。”大筒木羽村看了看有些怀疑人生的三个人，打断了还准备继续说下去的大筒木辉夜。  
“羽村，哀家难得见到孙子，多聊几句而已。”大筒木辉夜无辜的看着自己二儿子。  
大筒木羽村温柔但坚定的望了回去。  
“好吧。”大筒木辉夜有些遗憾的答应了他，“那么过段时间把因陀罗接来月球暂住吧，哀家还没怎么见过自己的孙子呢。”  
大筒木羽村松了口气，心想只要母亲不再过多干涉他世一切好说。  
“既然这么喜爱因陀罗，为什么不去见他？”已经消化完事实的斑盯着大筒木辉夜问。  
身为一个宇智波，对家人的爱是深入骨髓的，因此斑其实不太能理解为什么辉夜会没有见过自己的孙子，甚至还让忍宗发展成那样。  
“还是因为兄长。”同体看着笑容消失的辉夜对斑解释道，“兄长自从离开族地之后，再没有联系过母亲，甚至连结婚生子都是我去忍宗时知道后转告给母亲大人的。”  
明明是母子，却仿佛是陌生人。  
“不用说了。”大筒木辉夜制止了想要继续解释的同体，“这是这个世界的事情，你们不必了解。”  
“在你们的世界，现在已经是木叶六十年夏，你们出来太久了。”大筒木辉夜淡淡的说，“我会送你们回去。”  
生气了。  
同体冲着带土比口型，然后在大筒木辉夜看过来时立刻眼观鼻比观心。  
“你们若想要捉到黑绝，就需要返祖得到大筒木的力量，这样一来才可以清晰的感知他的方位并用求道玉捕捉他。”也许是出于对孙子的关心，大筒木辉夜还是向带土和斑说明了关于黑绝的事情，“那应该并非完全是哀家的意志，更多的应当是神树吸收的负面情绪集合，是纯粹的精神体。”  
说完，大筒木辉夜向他们伸出了手。  
紧接着带土和斑眼前一黑，再睁眼时就已经回到了神威空间之内。


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来要写的是00世界的故事了，平行世界也许会在完结后以番外或单篇形式出现

旅行就这样匆匆结束，正如那个世界的大筒木辉夜所说，如今已是木叶六十年。  
带土和斑站在神威空间里，看向外面正在战斗的两个人柱力小鬼。  
“这小鬼怎么这么弱。”斑的语气依旧带着些嫌弃。  
“毕竟是和平年代。”带土倒是一点都不奇怪，他自己在这个岁数都没有多厉害，“不过我记得玖辛奈还活着，他多少应该会一些漩涡家的忍术。”  
正说着，鸣人就用出了漩涡家独有的查克拉锁链。  
可惜只有一条，一尾挣了两下就断开了。  
“嗤。”斑在一边笑了一声，也不知道是不是想起了漩涡水户那一手出神入化的封印术。  
带土尴尬的咳了一声，心想鸣人这家伙到底是怎么从现在这个样子变成四战那时候的强大战力的，嘴上倒也给老师的孩子解释了一两句，“他是阿修罗的查克拉转世，现在差一些也不奇怪。”  
斑淡淡的瞥了他一眼，没有发表任何意见。  
不过鸣人打败一尾后他到底还是对这个所谓的能在未来维持和平的家伙有了些改观。  
“虽然依旧很差，”斑下了结论，“不过还算有潜力。”  
闻言，带土也算松了口气。  
因为在其他世界的经历，带土对于漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助的实力一清二楚，知道他们可以维持住战后一定时间内的和平。但要让只听过他转述的斑相信这两个下一代的实力，不让他亲自看看那是不可能的。  
好在虽然话语中充满了嫌弃，斑还是认可了鸣人的潜力。  
“要看看佐助吗？”带土指了指另一边的佐助，“他和泉奈长得还挺像的。”  
斑看了他一眼，那眼神分明在说佐助那小鬼和泉奈一点都不像。  
不过带土也提醒了斑，他问道:“之前辉夜说佐助没有掌握血继的法门，是怎么回事？”  
“额，你看，宇智波灭族了。”带土眨眨眼，没想到斑会突然翻起旧账，“重要的卷轴被我拿走了，不然被木叶那个根部拿走岂不是更糟。”  
“既然如此，你负责教他。”斑指了指佐助，“不要让他出去丢了宇智波的人。”  
站着说话不腰疼。带土腹诽着，却还是点了点头。  
“不用瞒他。”斑一眼看透了带土想要骗住佐助的想法，“宇智波没那么脆弱。”  
带土翻了个白眼。

带土是在鸣人和佐助打完终结谷一战之后，直接敲晕佐助带走的，因此鸣人那家伙醒过来之后还以为佐助去了音忍村。  
但佐助事实上已经身处雨之国，带土直接在基地用木遁给他又建了个屋子。  
诚如斑所说，宇智波没有那么脆弱，所以在佐助苏醒之后带土也直接告诉了他关于木叶和宇智波的真相。  
不出所料，激动的小家伙恨不得一拳打死带土，可惜刚经历过一场大战的身体根本不能支持这样的动作——他从床上跌了下来。  
带土很不负责的在一边嘲笑他。  
很刺耳，但也让人清醒，佐助这样想着，倒也渐渐平静下来。  
“所以你为什么要带我来这里？”重新坐到的床上的佐助问。  
“你以为我想吗？”带土在心里唾弃着斑，“要不是有个老家伙实在看不下去你身为宇智波却那么弱，我才不会管你。”  
“那也是个宇智波？”佐助敏锐的捕捉到了带土话里的意思。  
“当然。”带土嗤笑一声，“不过宇智波一族一早把他除名了。诶呀，堂堂一个族长被家族除名，也是混的蛮惨的。”  
佐助沉默了一小会儿，终于问道:“是宇智波斑？”  
“难得你们小辈还记得他。”带土说着，倒像是忘记了他以前也不知宇智波斑是哪号人物。  
“那你呢？”  
“我？”带土指了指自己，“你可以叫我阿飞。”  
“族里没有叫做阿飞的。”佐助面无表情的说。  
这时，房门被人推开了。  
佐助看着来人，总觉得那头长发在哪里见过。  
哪里呢？  
他突然想到了终结之谷的雕像。  
“他叫宇智波带土。”来人淡淡的扫了一眼，替带土回复了佐助的问题。  
“老头你来干什么？”带土站在一边，偏过头看着斑，“之前不是你说把他扔给我的吗？”  
“来看看你磨磨蹭蹭在做什么。”斑倒也不客气，直接一句堵了回去，随后看向了佐助，“以后你跟他修行，我会定期检查，不合格的话你们两个都跟我对练一场。”  
说完，斑就丝毫不留恋的走了。  
只剩下带土和佐助一大一小沉默对视。  
良久，带土开口了:“你也听到了，不合格就要和老混蛋对练，我奉劝你最好认真一些。明天训练开始，你最好不要迟到，我可不是卡卡西。”  
“所以你认识卡卡西。”佐助在带土即将迈出房门的时候开了口。  
带土丝毫没有停下脚步的意思，离开，关门，一气呵成。

训练的日子枯燥而又艰辛，为了让佐助通过斑的考察，带土也算是想尽了办法提高佐助的实力。  
开玩笑，他当然是不想和斑对练的。别人不知道，他自己还不知道吗？单论一对一正面战斗，目前他是打不过斑的。  
佐助还不知道斑的实力究竟如何，总以为厉害也不过再比火影、大蛇丸、鼬强一些，于是第一次训练就被带土嘲笑了个彻底，一个月后的考核也是不出意外的不合格。  
被连累的带土恨恨的扫了一眼佐助，在斑戏谑的眼神下不得不硬着头皮站到了院子中间。  
“忍术用起来破坏性太强了。”斑左右看看不大的院子，“所以让我看看你的体术有没有进步吧。”  
佐助松了口气，似乎觉得斑不是尽全力带土很占便宜。  
带土直接翻了个白眼。  
“磨磨蹭蹭的干什么？我可不记得我有教过你临阵对敌还要礼让。”见带土站在原地，斑冷哼一声，率先冲了上去。  
“毛毛躁躁的，你是小孩子吗？”带土回了一句，抬手挡住了斑的攻击。  
他们都没有动用忍术，因此在一旁的佐助也看的很清楚。  
双方大部分攻击都被格挡化解，可佐助很明白如果是他那就只有挨打的份了——他根本想不到攻击可以按那样的方式化解。  
不过看似是你来我往，可就算是佐助也很明白，斑攻击到带土的次数比带土攻击到斑的次数要多，时间久了输得就是带土。  
结果也不出所料，带土被斑一脚踹了出去，直直砸到了院墙上。  
“还是和当初一样不重视基础，就想着投机取巧。”斑毫不客气的站在原地批评道，“你自己数数你有多少次是想用万花筒的，要不是你有柱间细胞中和，迟早把眼睛用瞎。”  
“还有你小鬼，不要依赖你的眼睛。”  
从地上爬起来的带土，抹掉嘴角的血迹，也丝毫不留情面的呛声道:“说的好像把眼睛用瞎的人是我不是你一样。”  
随后他指着佐助，补充道:“你可长点心，别像那老混蛋一样把自己折腾瞎了。”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *佐助的衣服是五影会谈那时候带拉链的那套。私设一开始是穿族服的，但在大蛇丸那里住了半年之后觉得麻绳更方便插草薙剑，当然迫于斑的压力没敢穿那件太暴露的，拉链也老老实实拉高了  
> *有点大纲灭文  
> *本章重点在佐助，魔改蛇窟重逢名场面，斑带出场不多  
> *有一点自蛇，注意避雷

佐助的斑的对练结果自然也是惨败，好在斑也知道分寸，没有下手太重。  
只不过战斗过程中佐助使用的咒印被两个成年人狠狠的嘲笑了一番。  
被嘲笑的佐助一言不发的回了屋，还在院子里的两个人表情却淡了下来。  
“那东西怎么回事？”斑坐在走廊边，略皱着眉问道。  
“是大蛇丸搞得鬼，里面有大蛇丸的一丝灵魂碎片。”带土一边说着，一边走到斑身边坐下，“那东西能让大蛇丸复活，不过具体原理我不知道。”  
“有办法解决掉吗？”斑问道。  
“怎么，心疼后辈了？”带土偏头看着斑反问了一句。  
下一秒带土就转过头不再看他，而是盯着院墙上的团扇族徽。  
他想起了某个世界里看过的那场兄弟之战。  
鼬用十拳剑封印了大蛇丸。  
所以封印术是可行的。  
“你想到办法了。”斑突然说道。  
带土被一句话惊的回了神，然后在斑的注视下点了点头:“用封印术把大蛇丸的灵魂碎片封印。”  
“那就尽快处理掉。”斑下了结论，然后一转话题，“下一次对练不许再犯今天的错误。”  
“你倒是说的容易，我又不是你那种风格。”带土有些不满，他本身的风格就是多次利用神威的灵巧型，偏好技巧而不是力量，去硬碰硬在斑眼里自然就漏洞百出。  
“是你总想偷懒。”斑反驳道，“开了万花筒就想着用万花筒的能力替代掉基础的移动、格挡，长久不用也不练习，你的体术在这方面自然会很弱。”  
“总会有些情况你用不了你的眼睛。”斑顿了顿，“到时候你打算束手就擒吗？”  
“怎么可能？”带土立刻否定道。  
“那就别偷懒。”斑说完站了起来，径直回了屋。  
独自坐在院子里的带土静静的看着落下墙头的红日。  
事实上刚刚他说出否定的话语时，就意识到了斑所说的是对的。用不了眼睛的时候的确是有的，只不过还没有发生在这个世界罢了。  
比如其他世界的四战——在神威空间里当然就不能再用神威替代掉体术的一部分。  
虽然那场战斗的根本目的并非获胜而是去掉符咒，但那也的确暴露了一些问题。  
想到这里，带土回过头看了关上的房门一眼。  
老头子果然是老头子，有些东西比他看的要清楚一些。  
想通了的带土也站起身，哼着不知道从哪里听来的小调去了厨房。

佐助接受训练的第五个月，斑把大蛇丸逼了出来，早有准备的带土迅速发动了斑教给他的封印术，成功解决掉这个隐患，顺便收获了佐助的茫然脸。  
而带土则在斑越发狠厉的出招下迅速拾起曾经被丢下的体术。  
第一年过去，佐助被带土带着在雨之国做赏金任务的时候远远的看到了鼬，写轮眼升到了三勾玉，不过好在没有激动的冲上去。  
第二年的时候，带土收到了大蛇丸的讯息，随后带着佐助去了一趟蛇窟。大蛇丸是个很识时务的人，眼看着佐助已经不可能去他那里，而带土又愿意提供足够的研究资金，他自然不会再打佐助的主意，倒是对带土提供的白绝和一个课题很感兴趣。  
顺便一提，带土开口向大蛇丸要了草薙剑给佐助，代价是佐助要在蛇窟住半年。  
第三年的时候，佐助外出历练顺便去蛇窟找大蛇丸取白绝研究资料，结果遇到了找来的漩涡鸣人。  
彼时佐助正和大蛇丸有一句没一句的搭着话，然后就被突然缠上脚踝的墨色的蛇打断了。  
“这是你的蛇？”佐助指了指地面，得到了大蛇丸的否定。  
“那你就快些整理资料吧。”佐助没再理会地面上的蛇，反倒开始催促大蛇丸。  
大蛇丸笑了笑，加快速度把需要的资料存放进封印卷轴交给佐助，然后说道:“我想应该是找佐助君的人，毕竟之前是我派人把你带出了木叶。”  
佐助抿了抿嘴，开口问的却是另一件事:“其他资料都处理完了吗？”  
“剩下的都不需要了。”  
于是佐助点了点头，扬声道:“你应该都听见了，我不管你是谁，说出你的目的。”  
几秒的沉默过后，一个声音从门外传来:“团藏大人的目的是铲除你，我要把你——”  
“带回木叶。”  
闻言大蛇丸饶有兴趣的看向了佐助，说道:“他要带你回木叶，佐助君你觉得呢？”  
佐助看了一眼紧紧缠绕着双腿的墨蛇，直接用爆炸的方式挣脱出来。  
“佐助君，记得回去以后让带土君多拨一些研究经费。”大蛇丸看着被炸的基地说道。  
“你自己去找他说。”佐助站在高处，低着头不知道在想什么。  
没多久，被爆炸引来的人也赶到了。  
第一个是春野樱，上来就一把揪住了刚刚那些墨蛇的主人，完全没有注意到还有两个人站在一边。  
第二个是漩涡鸣人。  
这家伙看见他之后直接愣在原地。  
“佐、佐助？”  
第三个是个不认识的上忍:“很遗憾卡卡西没来，我是代理，叫做大和。”  
“接下来卡卡西班，要带你回木叶。”大和如是说道。  
“卡卡西班？”佐助笑了一声，“那种东西已经无所谓了。”  
随后他不再理会其他人，看着漩涡鸣人道:“我记得你的梦想是做火影，那么有空到处追寻我的话，还不如多去做点修行。”  
“你这三年是跟着三忍之一的自来也的吧，他难道没有作为过来人告诉你，不要再来找我了吗？”佐助说着，用余光看了一眼旁边的大蛇丸。  
大蛇丸的表情没有丝毫变化，仿佛佐助说的事情与他毫无关系。  
要不是带土经常跟他讲忍界一些人的黑历史，他都要信了——“大蛇丸当初在晓组织的时候我去他房间看过，书柜放了全套亲热天堂”，带土如是说。  
“大蛇丸是要占据你的身体转生的！”鸣人喊道，“连一个朋友也无法救出的人，又怎么成为火影呢？”  
“你什么都不知道。”佐助扫了一眼剩下的几个人，“你们根本就什么都不知道，居然就这么跑到了这里。”  
“那你就说给我听啊！你不说我当然不知道！”  
“说给你听？”佐助重复了一句，随后冷笑一声，“只怕你根本就不信。”  
“不过你身边那位根部的人可能会懂，可惜他听懂也说不出来。”佐助摇了摇头，不再理会他们，转头对大蛇丸道别，“东西我拿走了，你想要什么自己去找他。”  
“佐助君慢走。”对着离开的佐助回了一句道别，大蛇丸转头看向了漩涡鸣人，“实话告诉你好了，佐助君这三年可不是在我这里。如果不是今天佐助君碰巧来了的话，你根本见不到他。”  
说完，大蛇丸也带着药师兜离开了这处废弃的基地。


End file.
